Survivre en Terre du Milieu pour les Nuls par des Nulles
by Katsuri-san
Summary: Deux fans de l'univers de Tolkien qui y sont projetées ? Classique. Deux fans envoyées à deux endroits différents de la Terre du Milieu à cause d'une erreur datant de la jeunesse des Istari ? Beaucoup moins... Une transformée en naine (soi-disant somnambule) et l'autre en elfe (yaoiste), ça commence à faire peur...
1. Leçon 1

**Hello ~~**

**Me voici avec une nouvelle fanfiction (encore une) postée sur les conseils de ma chère senpai, Ann O'Neem, qui l'a jugée suffisamment intéressante pour me pousser à la publier ^^ petite dédicace, donc.  
**

**Ceci est un prologue, plutôt court, des aventures d'une jeune fille qui (je le promets) ne virera jamais à la Mary-Sue. Ne vous fiez pas trop à ce bout de texte...  
**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mis-à-part ceux qui ne sont pas cités dans Le Hobbit (film ou livre) comme Valmae (notre héroïne) ou Nessa (sa meilleure amie).**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :D  
**

* * *

**Leçon numéro 1 : ne **_**jamais **_**formuler de voeux stupides.**

J'avais toujours eu une vie plus ou moins tranquille jusqu'à ce jour. Comme la plupart des gens, j'étais allée à l'école, je m'étais fait des amis, j'étudiais pour un métier qui devrait me plaire.

"Learn to drive, get a job, go to work, get a boyfriend, have children, follow fashion, act normal, walk on the pavement, watch TV, save for your old age, obey the law. Now repeat after me : I am free."

Tel était le futur auquel je me destinais quand bien même il puisse paraître bien sombre. Sauf qu'une chose me passa légèrement au-dessus de la tête, une chose qui me coûta sinon une vie normale, du moins mon avenir.

_Ce putain de destin._

* * *

Tout était blanc. Immense et blanc. J'avais l'impression que le monde venait d'être passé à la javel.

Je papillonnais des yeux puis prit une grande goulée d'air frais. Wahou, dans le genre rêve bizarre, ça battait des records, là ! Je fis lentement un tour complet sur moi-même, désemparée, avant qu'une silhouette élancée ne retienne mon attention.

- Hééé, par ici ! me hurla-t-elle en levant les bras.

Je reconnus plus le pyjama rose fuschia de ma meilleure amie que sa voix dans mon demi-sommeil. Je trottinais vers elle, manquant de me prendre les pieds dans ma longue chemise de nuit à cause de mon empressement.

- Tu as une idée d'où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda-t-elle une fois que je fus arrivée près d'elle.

- Nope... Ça ressemble à Las Noches (1)... en plus chaleureux.

Parce que oui, étrangement, tout ça me paraissait aussi familier qu'agréable. Et ce n'était pas pour me rassurer. Soudain, le sol sembla bouger sous nos pieds nus ; je me raccrochais au bras de mon amie, le serrant de toutes mes forces au point de lui tirer un glapissement de douleur, puis restais bouche bée devant ce qui venait d'apparaître devant nous.

En bonne fan du Seigneur des Anneaux, je savais reconnaître l'écriture elfique quand j'en voyais. Si la paire de tubes de lumières composés de symboles dorés n'étaient pas transcrite en partie en sindarin, je voulais bien être changée en nain !

* * *

_Ce fut cette pensée stupide qui scella ma destinée_.

* * *

L'une des deux colonnes se mit à briller et les caractères runiques présents sur la partie du haut se brouillèrent jusqu'à former l'alphabet romain que je connaissais, dans ma langue natale.

- Wow, wow, wow, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ? soufflais-je sur un ton surpris.

- De quoi ?

- Tu ne vois rien ?

- Bah, grogna-t-elle, on dirait bien de l'elfique mais comme je ne suis pas une elfe, je vois mal comment est-ce que je pourrais-

Elle s'arrêta net dans sa phrase, étouffant un cri (et me rendant la monnaie de ma pièce par la même occasion puisqu'elle me broya le bras).

- Tu as vu ça ? Bon sang, piailla-t-elle, _tu as vu ça _?

- Voir quoi ? marmonnais-je en me dégageant.

- Les écritures, elles-

Une fois de plus, ma meilleure amie se stoppa avant de me regarder de haut en bas, une expression incrédule sur le visage.

- Euuuuh, je crois qu'on a un petit problème, là. C'est moi ou tu viens de... rapetisser ?

Je fronçais les sourcils puis désignais son visage.

- Tu peux parler : tes oreilles sont pointues, ma vieille ! répliquais-je.

Un nain et un elfe. Face à ce constat, nous éclatâmes de rire. _Nous n'aurions jamais dû car ils le prirent comme une provocation. _Quelque chose s'inversa dans nos colonnes et, au milieu du tourbillon qui nous emporta, je saisis le mot "magie". Je n'eus pas le temps d'attraper la main de ma meilleure amie que je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**(1) : Las Noches est un palais du manga Bleach (car les deux amies sont fans de mangas), dont la particularité (hormis le fait d'être habité par des Arrancars) est sa décoration inexistante et ses murs entièrement blancs.**

**Voilà ~~ n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez et à la semaine prochaine !**


	2. Leçon 2

**Hello ~~  
**

**J'ai été ravie de voir huit (bon, neuf xD) reviews sur mon (tout) petit prologue et que le principe de départ puisse emballer autant de monde ^^  
**

**Je crois avoir répondu aux commentaires de tout le monde (ou presque ?) et si vous voulez me contacter, n'hésitez pas à le faire par MP ;) sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Leçon numéro 2 : éviter de se perdre (surtout dans une mine).**

Cette fois, c'était le noir. Partout. Comme si toute ma chambre avait été repeinte en noir.  
Sauf que j'avais mal au dos, que j'étais allongée par terre et que l'air semblait saturé d'odeurs métalliques. Conclusion : je n'étais pas dans ma chambre.  
Oui, je sais, c'est brillant.  
Je me redressais difficilement, la tête et l'estomac à l'envers, toute barbouillée. Où est-ce que j'étais cette fois ? Je soupirais en passant la main dans mes cheveux sombres, gonflant des joues comme une enfant. C'était bien joli les rêves, hein, je n'avais rien contre ça mais je me demandais simplement où cela allait me mener. Et, accessoirement, si c'était vraiment normal que tout cela me paraisse si réaliste. J'époussetais ma chemise de nuit, grimaçant en sentant des roches plus ou moins pointues sous mes pieds, et me décidais à avancer. Heureusement pour moi, le tunnel dans lequel je me trouvais semblait solide et bien travaillé ; les parois étaient lisses, peu de cailloux sur le sol pouvaient me faire mal. J'avançais donc à tâtons, mes yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et je pus distinguer une torche éteinte sur un mur. Je l'attrapais (on ne sait jamais, si jamais j'en trouvais une allumée plus loin) avant de continuer mon chemin : étrangement, je ne stressais pas. Moi qui avais souvent eu peur du noir, qui angoissait à l'idée de rester dans un endroit inconnu la nuit, la peureuse qui ne sortait jamais seule tard, je me sentais à l'aise dans ces souterrains.  
Rien que _ça_, c'était un sacré problème.  
Cependant, j'avais le cerveau à moitié déconnecté de cette "réalité", puisqu'après tout j'étais dans un rêve. N'est-ce pas ?  
Je me retrouvais finalement au bout d'un bon quart d'heure devant une intersection. Je pesais encore le pour et le contre lorsqu'on m'interpella.

- Hé, vous, là ! s'écria une voix grave qui se répercuta le long du tunnel.  
- Hein ?

Par pur réflexe, je me tournais en brandissant ma torche. Cela la fit percuter de plein fouet une autre torche (allumée, celle-ci), manquant aussi de frapper violemment la tête d'un... homme ? Il était à peine plus petit que moi, portait la barbe longue et avait des cheveux en pétard aussi noirs que ses yeux. En y regardant de plus près, j'étais à peu près certaine qu'il s'agissait d'un nain. Et que si je faisais sa taille, c'est que mon rêve stupide avait décidé de durer et que j'étais toujours une naine. CQFD.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la mine ? Vous n'êtes même pas habillée et je parie que vous n'avez pas d'autorisation de travail ! siffla le nain en me dévisageant.

Je déglutis difficilement face à la pression qu'exerçait son regard.

- Je... Je... Je ne sais pas, bafouillais-je. Je... (petit éclair de "génie" quant à ma chemise de nuit) je suis somnambule, en fait !  
- Et est-ce que madame la somnambule sans contrat a un nom ? questionna le mineur.  
- Euuuuh... Euh... Euuuuuuuuh...

Mon cerveau tournait à toute vitesse et je sortis le premier nom, ressemblant un tant soit peu au mien et adapté à la Terre du Milieu, qui me passait par la tête.

- Valmae ! Oui, je m'appelle Valmae. A votre service ! m'inclinais-je doucement (suivant ainsi le peu de politesse naine que je connaissais).  
- Je suis Winnifer, souffla-t-il alors, votre serviteur. Même si votre prénom ressemble plus à de l'elfique qu'à une dénomination naine...

Oups. Plus suspecte, tu meurs.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, suivez-moi.  
- O-oui !

J'évitais de justesse de me faire flamber les cheveux dans mon rapide mouvement pour suivre mon confrère nain, essayant de retenir les directions prises. Apparemment, il fallait souvent aller à gauche... Il ne parla pas durant tout le trajet et je ne savais quoi dire sans faire une énième bourde : je décidais donc, avec le peu de sagesse dont j'étais capable dans ce genre de situation, de me taire. Nous arrivâmes finalement à la sortie de la mine, revenant à l'air libre et je m'arrêtais net, bouche bée, face à l'intérieur de la montagne.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? demanda Winnifer à la limite de ma conscience.

Je restais un moment sans pouvoir lui répondre avant de prendre plusieurs fois une grande inspiration et articuler d'une voix rauque les émotions qui me traversaient.

- C'est... c'est magnifique.

Nous étions sans doute dans les Montagnes Bleues : il n'y avait que cette explication pour que les parois et les voûtes soient de cette couleur azurée brillante. J'avais l'impression que le haut de ce que j'étais capable de voir représentait le ciel étoilé à cause des cristaux incrustés dans la roche et qui s'illuminaient grâce aux torches présentes dans la cité. Des centaines de constructions de pierres s'étalaient jusqu'à l'horizon et je remarquais un bâtiment plus imposant que les autres en contrebas. Je n'en avais jamais été très fan mais je savais reconnaître de la belle architecture.  
C'était le cas ici.

- Vous me suivez ou pas ? réitéra le nain en me tirant par le bras.

Je hochais la tête, toujours en pleine imitation du poisson, et me laissais guider. Winnifer m'emmena dans la foule, je bousculais d'ailleurs trois ou quatre nains dans la foulée (m'excusant aussitôt car je ne tenais vraiment pas à dire bonjour à leurs haches). Les rues étaient bruyantes, l'air chaud sans être trop étouffant mais les odeurs me prirent à la gorge. Bon sang, est-ce qu'ils connaissaient le principe des bains au moins ? Le lavage corporel intégral toutes les semaines grand minimum ? Vu l'état des barbes que je croisais, sans doute que non. Mon nez allait souffrir jusqu'à la fin de mon rêve...  
Nous arrivâmes enfin devant ce qui devait être la maison du mineur, une petite bâtisse serrée dans un lotissement où toutes les portes se constellaient de pierres précieuses. Une fois à l'intérieur, on m'assit dans ce qui semblait être le salon vu la grande cheminée qui crépitait au beau milieu de la pièce.

- Je vous ramènerais chez vous plus tard, grogna Winnifer, j'ai trop de boulot cette semaine. En attendant, je vous signalerais aux autorités demain, madame la somnambule. Vous devez venir d'une des autres cités connectées par les tunnels. Par ma barbe, je me demande quand même comment est-ce que vous avez fait pour parvenir jusque-là !

Je fis la moue, tordant mes mains, gênée. Je ne savais et n'aimais pas mentir. Comme un vrai nain, sans doute...

- Allez, suivez-moi, je vais vous trouver des vêtements...  
- Merci, soufflais-je doucement.

Le nain bougonna mais je le suivais nouvelle fois sans faire d'histoire dans le dédale de couloirs, attardant mon regard sur les gravures ancestrales sur les murs de pierre. La pièce dans laquelle il m'emmena était encore plus chaleureuse que le reste de l'habitation, colorée avec beaucoup de fourrures et aux meubles en bois sombres. De l'immense armoire remplie de vêtements de toutes sortes, il sortit deux robes certainement trop larges pour moi et m'en tendis une. Je clignais des yeux en le voyant faire, tentant d'assembler les pièces d'un drôle de puzzle. Ma mémoire ne me faisait pas défaut, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais _incapable _d'imaginer de telles absurdités toute seule, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?  
- Je... vous... Ce...  
- Oui ? attendit plus ou moins patiemment Winnifer.  
- Vous êtes une femme, m'étranglais-je.  
- Oui, bien sûr ! fit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
- Mais, mais la barbe, c'est-  
- C'est normal. D'ailleurs, le fait que _vous _ne portiez pas la barbe est vraiment bizarre, Valmae la somnambule.

Faisant fi du surnom qui, décidément, n'allait pas me lâcher, je me sentis pâlir brusquement et décidais de laisser tomber. Trop, c'était trop ! _Fuck la logique_.

**Rencontre numéro 1 : Legolas.**

J'ai toujours aimé l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée. Par contre, ce que j'aimais moins, c'était en avoir directement dans le nez (de l'herbe).  
J'éternuais bruyamment en me redressant et essuyais tant bien que mal la terre qui jonchais mon pyjama fushia (Naoooon ! Mon super pyjama que ma frangine m'avait offert pour Noël ! le seul cadeau qu'elle m'ait fait depuis des années, d'ailleurs...) puis mon visage.

- Beurk, crachais-je avec dégoût. Mais c'est dégeu !

Bon, soyons positifs : la prochaine fois, j'essayerais de ne pas me rétamer lamentablement dans la boue. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que je m'étais rétamée ? et pourquoi il y avait de la boue dans ma chambre ?

"Peut-être parce que tu n'es plus dans ta chambre, abrutie !" répondit le côté le plus sarcastique de moi-même lorsque je me rendis compte de la présence d'arbres autour de moi. Et de beaucoup de flèches aussi, toutes bandées à des arcs du style Seigneur des Anneaux et pointées vers moi. Pour sauver ma vie, je sortis donc la réplique la plus passe-partout qui me venait à l'esprit.

- Euh... je viens en paix ? tentais-je en levant les mains.

Ce à quoi on répondit par la phrase la plus usitée dans ce cas-là, malheureusement pour ma petite personne.

- Embarquez la, ordonna le chef des archers depuis le haut d'un arbre avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol.

Je me serais sans doute défendue un peu plus contre les beaux mecs blonds (car oui, ils étaient tous blonds) qui vinrent me prendre par les épaules et me soulever de terre si mon cerveau n'était pas passé en mode bug face à celui qui se tenait en face de moi.  
Bon, il y avait deux solutions possibles. Soit, pour des raisons totalement mary-suesques et dénuées de fondements, j'étais une élue choisie pour sauver le mon- ahum, la Terre du Milieu et avoir plein de petits hybrides avec Legolas (quoique, si j'étais moi-même une elfe, ce serait plein de petits elfes). Soit j'étais dans la merde. Soit ce n'était qu'un rêve stupide mais un peu trop réaliste pour mon bien (j'avais encore le goût de la boue dans la bouche).

En tout cas, le prince soi-disant charmant n'accorda qu'un regard étonné à mes habits et détourna les yeux avant d'enlever sa cape et de me la jeter en pleine figure. Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié à quel point les elfes pouvaient être prudes. Le fait que mon pyjama soit un peu petit ne devait pas les arranger... Les deux idiots qui me tenaient enroulèrent rapidement la cape autour de moi avant de me faire avancer sans ménagement.

Pour le coup, j'en oubliais ma meilleure amie changée en femme nain, le monde blanc qui nous avait transformé ou même l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais. Non, tout ce qui occupait mon esprit, c'était la flopée d'hommes autour de moi, les fanfictions yaoi que j'avais pu lire sur certains fandoms et la probabilité pour qu'Aragorn ou Elrond traînent dans les parages.

Comme quoi le cerveau (même elfique) a une façon étrange de gérer le stress...

* * *

**Comme vous venez de le remarquer, j'ai mis à la fois une leçon et une rencontre : je pensais ne faire que le point de vue de Valmae mais, finalement, c'est aussi marrant de faire celui de l'elfe (Nessa) ^^ peut-être que la propriétaire légitime de l'OC en question (dont j'ai reçu l'autorisation), shirosaki35, se joindra à moi pour faire les rencontres. Mais rien n'est sûr. Bon.**

**En tout cas, j'espère vous avoir fait rire, être restée réaliste (quoique... pour les elfes...), vous avoir rassurés sur le fait que je ne comptais PAS faire de Mary-Sue et... et... et... et ce serait déjà bien XD**

**Review ?  
**

**Et à la semaine prochaine pour une nouvelle leçon de "comment survivre en Terre du Milieu pour les Nuls par des Nulles" ! :D  
**


	3. Leçon 3

**Bonjour, bonsoir ~**

**Je poste le chapitre aujourd'hui, en espérant qu'il vous plaira même si ce n'est qu'un chapitre de transition u_u on ne va pas balancer Valmae dans le feu de l'action dès le chapitre trois non plus, si ? Oh, et avant que les fans des elfes ne hurlent au meurtre, je préfère prévenir : j'adore Legolas, j'adore Thranduil, j'adore Elrond. Mais il n'empêche qu'ils vont parfois passer pour ridicules et moyenâgeux dans leurs coutumes lorsqu'ils vont se heurter à une yaoiste du 21ème siècle...  
**

**Bref.  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Leçon numéro 3 : si possible, se plier aux coutumes locales.**

- Ah non ! Ça, c'est HORS DE QUESTION !

Winnifer cilla à peine devant mon éclat de voix, soit habituée aux cris de nos congénères, soit sourde. Les deux options étant compatibles, bien sûr.

- Valmae, articula-t-elle comme si elle avait affaire à un enfant buté, ce n'est pas féminin, ce que tu fais. Tu dois-  
- Pas féminin, m'étranglais-je, pas _féminin_ ?! Je ne vois absolument en quoi le port de la barbe est _féminin_!

La naine fronça les sourcils sans baisser sa main qui me tendait le rasoir (un grand couteau qui ne me donnait absolument pas confiance). Je reculais encore d'un pas en secouant la tête.

- Je. Ne. Me. Raserais. Pas.  
- Quel genre de lignée interdit à ses femmes de se raser ? grommela mon hôte en rangeant l'objet maudit.  
- Personne ne m'interdit quoi que ce soit ! la récriais-je avec énergie. C'est juste que je ne veux pas avoir de barbe, Winnifer ! C'est _ma _vision de la féminité.  
- Ce n'est pas très nain, comme vision...

Je déglutis et esquissait un sourire gêné qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace qu'autre chose. Elle se contenta de soupirer et me tendit une sorte de serviette avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Parce que oui, quand bien même ils pouvaient avoir l'air crades, les nains _aussi _avaient des salles de bain. Et plutôt spacieuses d'ailleurs : toute en pierre (comme le reste, d'ailleurs), avec un meuble ouvert en demi-cercle contenant beaucoup d'objets dont la moitié m'étaient étrangers, un lavabo transparent, un étrange miroir qui brillait bien plus que la normale et, bien sûr, une immense baignoire qui ressemblait plus à un jacuzzi vu sa taille. Winnifer avait rempli la cuve il y a peu néanmoins je me dépêchais de me déshabiller pour ne pas que l'eau devienne froide sans remarquer qu'elle fumait.  
Ce fut sans doute la raison pour laquelle j'étouffais un cri de douleur en mettant le pied dans le bain brûlant et, dans mon mouvement de recul, tombait sur le carrelage sans aucune élégance.

- Rhaaa, putain de-

Je me mordais la lèvre, cherchant des yeux n'importe quel objet dans la pièce qui m'aurait permis de refroidir ma peau rougie. Au bout de cinq minutes à pester sur les nains et leur eau chaude, je décidais de replonger le bout de mon doigt dans le bain. Je soupirais de soulagement en constatant que la température était abordable avant de m'y plonger entièrement. Je me lavais longuement avec une sorte de savon noir aux odeurs de sapin, profitant de ce moment de solitude dans un rêve si réaliste, puis sortais à regret pour m'enrouler dans ce qui devait être une serviette. Je dis bien "devait être" car à mon humble avis, cela ressemblait à un simple bout de tissu (d'où l'expression "apportez-moi un linge" très moyen-âgeuse et accordée à la situation)... Bref, après ces ces constatations futiles, je m'habillais avec la robe bleue, au style voisin des vêtements celtes, que m'avait donnée mon hôte avant de retourner dans le salon. Je la trouvais en train de fumer sa pipe, les yeux à moitié fermés.

- Vous êtes enfin sortie, murmura Winnifer sans bouger.  
- Pourquoi, j'ai pris beaucoup de temps ? la coupais-je presque, gênée.  
- A peu près autant que si vous n'aviez pas pris de douche depuis un mois...

Ouais, enfin, 'faut pas pousser non plus.

- … ce qui serait un peu étonnant puisque seuls les mineurs se lavent tous les mois. La plupart des nains, ceux qui vivent dans la vallée sur les flancs de la montagne, le font toutes les deux semaines, non ? Franchement, grogna la naine en se rencognant dans son fauteuil, vous vous êtes tellement frottée qu'on croirait voir une elfe.

…

…  
Toutes les DEUX SEMAINES ? c'était une blague, au moins ?! vu la tête qu'elle tirait, sans doute que non. Oh, bon sang... Je dus pâlir considérablement, encore une fois, puisque Winnifer fronça les sourcils avant de se lever et m'entraîna dans la cuisine dont les senteurs épicées me sautèrent au nez pour ensuite sortir une vieille bouteille. Elle l'ouvrit avant de me la fourrer sous le nez : une odeur immonde me prit aussitôt à la gorge et je toussais à en cracher mes cordes vocales.

- Ça va mieux ? questionna la naine en rangeant sa gnole.  
- P-p-pardon ?! toussais-je difficilement.  
- Vous aviez l'air mal, il fallait que je vous fasse sentir des sels. Et maintenant, vous _devez _manger. Tout ira bien après un bon repas, expliqua doctement Winnifer.

Point de vue typiquement nain, sans doute. En attendant, mon estomac gargouilla et elle dût prendre cela pour une approbation. Sans un mot de plus, elle se mit aux fourneaux, dispersant de la fumée partout et chantonnant des mélodies d'une langue rocailleuse mais apaisante. J'avoue, j'ai faillit m'endormir durant l'attente. Parce qu'il faisait chaud, que j'étais fatiguée de mes découvertes et que la table en pierre me paraissait confortable (ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas avec un peu de recul).

- C'est prêt ! s'écria le mineur, écrasant des plats sur la table. Bon appétit, Valmae la somnambule !

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, elle s'affala sur une des chaises en bois massif entourant la table, en face de moi, pour commencer à s'empiffrer. Croyez-moi, il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour décrire un nain qui mange ; j'en perdis même tout appétit pendant une poignée de secondes. Pour ma propre santé, je décidais de ne pas la regarder, résistais à l'envie de prendre des chiffons pour me les fourrer dans les oreilles (et ainsi ne plus entendre les bruits de mastication) et m'attaquais à ma propre assiette. Même si j'étais affamée, je mangeais à peine deux assiettes et demi (ni remplies ni garnies) avant de repousser doucement ma chaise. Pas que les mets préparés aient été mauvais, au contraire : c'était assez épicé et exotique mais j'aimais beaucoup. Sauf qu'il y en avait vraiment trop et que je ne possédais pas l'appétit de Winnifer.  
Au point que, finalement, je me bouchais discrètement les oreilles jusqu'à ce que mon hôte termine de se bâfrer.

- C'était bon, hein ? postillonna-t-elle à ma figure.

Je m'essuyais le visage en hochant la tête, une grimace déformant mes traits, mais elle avait l'air de s'en foutre totalement du moment que je trouvais sa cuisine mangeable (d'où le rot qui résonna la seconde d'après dans la pièce). Okay, j'avais compris : niveau politesse, j'allais devoir laisser passer beaucoup _beaucoup _de choses.  
_Mother of God_, quel rêve étrange... et dire que je n'avais sans doute encore rien vu...

* * *

**Rencontre numéro 2 : Thranduil.**

Après la boue, j'avais maintenant le goût du marbre (elfique, s'il vous plaît) dans la bouche. En effet, les gars qui m'avaient à moitié porté tout du long venaient de me jeter pas très gentiment sur le sol une fois que nous fûmes arrivés dans ce qui devait être la salle du trône.  
Bah oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça non seulement à cause du type blond (encore un !) assis sur un grand fauteuil doré avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a un ustensile de ménage coincé dans un endroit qui ne voit jamais la lumière, mais aussi parce que ce devait être la pièce la plus immense que j'avais traversé. Entre l'entrée aussi démesurée que magnifique et ça, je commençais à me demander si le roi n'avait pas quelque chose à compenser...

On est yaoiste ou on ne l'est pas (ma meilleure amie aurait dit perverse, je persiste à croire que je suis une yaoiste comme les autres) !

Heureusement, le prince (pas si) charmant (que ça) décida de me remettre debout avant de s'écarter d'un bon mètre sur ma gauche. Distance de sécurité obligatoire ?

- Père, nous avons trouvé cette femme qui errait près de nos frontières nord, déclara-t-il solennellement. Elle était seule et désarmée, quoiqu'un peu hagarde.  
- Quel est son nom ?

- …

- Legolas, tu ne lui as même pas demandé son nom ?  
- Et vous, vous avez l'air de vous en foutre totalement que je sois dans la pièce, grinçais-je. Pour la politesse, vous repasserez.  
- Plaît-il ? fit Thranduil en haussant un sourcil.  
- Vous m'ignorez depuis tout à l'heure, répétais-je, articulant comme si je parlais à un enfant buté (ou à un idiot). Alors il ne faut pas s'étonner que votre fils soit aussi malpoli.

Soit je venais de me jeter dans des ennuis pas possibles, soit ce n'était qu'un rêve (haha, l'espoir fait vivre). Néanmoins, pour parfaire à la théâtralité du moment (si seulement j'avais un appareil photo ! Legolas presque bouche bée et son père qui avait l'air d'avoir avalé un citron entier, ça valait de l'or !), je décidais d'ajouter ma touche personnelle à ce discours somme toute banal.

- En fait, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait développé quelques déviances, dirons-nous... vous savez, comme vous avec le seigneur Elro-  
- QU'ON LA JETTE AUX CACHOTS ! hurla Thranduil en se levant (enfin) de son trône.

Et c'est ainsi que je compris, goûtant cette fois à la paille d'une couchette dans la cellule elfique que j'allais occuper pendant un certain temps, que ce ne devait pas être un rêve. Mais que, par contre, je venais effectivement de me mettre dans un sacré merdier.

* * *

**Voici les réponses aux reviews anonymes, maintenant ~**

**DarknessWolf : Merci du compliment, j'espère que la suite t'a plu ^^ encore de l'humour mais on entre dans le vif du sujet, d'ici... deux leçons ? haha... *cours se planquer*  
**

**Tamalice : Merci pour tous ces compliments ! *rougit*je suis contente de voir que mon humour plaît (on est sur une fic du Hobbit, qui est censé être un conte pour enfants ! un peu d'humour et de douceur dans ce monde de brutes !). Personnellement, j'en ai MARRE des Mary-Sue au physique de dingue, elfe fille d'Elrond, ou sœur cachée d'Aragorn, ou (etc...), qui se ramènent la bouche en coeur pendant le Conseil pour se joindre à la Communauté et "réchauffer le lit de Legolas" (je ne sais plus qui a employé cette expression sur le fandom LOTR, mais je suis totalement d'accord !) au bout de deux chapitres ! (attention, Katsuri-san sort les griffes xD) J'espère que les sous-entendus de fin de chapitre t'ont plu xD et pour info, j'ai déjà écrit 10 chapitres... ce qui me laisse 7 semaines de publication garanties ! ~  
**

* * *

**SONDAGE IMPORTANT : Je suis une girouette... une vraie girouette... alors j'ai besoin de savoir où va VOTRE AVIS, chers lecteurs/chères lectrices !  
Qui de THORÏN ou KILI préférez-vous ?  
**

* * *

**Review ? :3  
**

**Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !  
**


	4. Leçon 4

**Bonjour tout le monde ! :D ****  
****J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter la leçon 4 de cette fanfiction et je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews, mis en alerts et en favorites ! MERCI ! (41 reviews en trois leçons, c'est incroyable ! :$). Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont donc à la fin, après la rencontre.  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Leçon numéro 4 : trouver un logis.**

Ma première pensée en me réveillant fut que j'avais bien chaud et que cette impression de cocon autour de moi était agréable. La seconde, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, se résuma en deux mots : horreur absolue.  
J'articulais pendant une bonne minute dans le vide, les yeux écarquillés, avant de me lever pour regarder dehors, collant le nez à la vitre. Il y avait du bleu, partout, sur les parois de la montagne et les reflets des maisons de pierre. Cela m'amena au raisonnement logique suivant. Petit 1 : cette chambre n'était pas la mienne, il s'agissait d'une chambre d'ami chez Winnifer. Petit 2 : Winnifer était mineur dans les Montagnes Bleues et habitait donc à l'intérieur de la cité de sa profession. Petit 3 : j'étais encore en Terre du Milieu, chez des nains qui plus est.  
Conclusion : _I am in the shit_.  
Je décidais de me mettre une bonne claque avec conviction, me pinçais et allais même jusqu'à me flanquer la tête sous l'eau avant de me rendre compte d'une évidence qui, je le sentais, allait me donner des maux de tête.  
Ce n'était pas un rêve, j'étais bien bloquée chez les nains. Mais _pourquoi moi _? Je connaissais des gens qui auraient tué (ou presque) pour aller dans ce monde et combattre au côté de la Communauté, des fans ayant appris à combattre, sachant monter à cheval et parlant couramment l'elfique. Or, je n'étais ni une guerrière (donnez-moi un couteau bien affûté, vous me retrouvez une heure plus tard aux urgences avec la main ouverte), ni une cavalière (à moins qu'une initiation d'une heure compte ? mais j'en doutais) et encore moins une érudite. J'avais des _bases_ sur tout l'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux, certes, mais ce n'était que de vagues notions. Sans parler de ma meilleure amie qui, elle, était une noob.  
Oh bon sang... qu'est-ce qu'elle était devenue, d'ailleurs, changée en elfe ? est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas débarqué à Fondcombe ou je connaissais une princesse qui avait du souci à se faire ! En même temps, si on regardait la version originale (les livres, quoi), Arwen n'était pas la combattante qui apparaissait dans le film, ni une magicienne, ni celle qui avait eu l'idée de reforger Narzil. Ce qui équivaut, dans l'esprit de ma meilleure amie, à une cruche. Joli raccourci, je sais.

- Valmae ? Vous êtes encore en train de vous laver ? demanda mon hôte derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Je me détournais brusquement du miroir, attrapais une serviette pour me sécher le visage et partis ouvrir à Winnifer. Je souriais gentiment malgré son air suspicieux avant de la suivre en cuisine. Mon cerveau tournait à toute allure ; j'étais aussi excitée que terrifiée, un contraste pas si surprenant au vu des circonstances...  
Il tournait tellement vite que j'en oubliais d'écouter ce que disais la personne à côté de moi et me retrouvais dans la cuisine sans même savoir ce qu'elle venait de dire par rapport au programme de la journée.

- Prenez ça, ça va vous réveiller, finit par bougonner la naine en posant un bol de potée devant moi.

De la viande. Dès le matin. La saucisse flottant au milieu de légumes bouillis semblait me narguer. Mon sourire se transforma en grimace tandis que Winnifer posait une chope de bière à côté de moi.

- Je... Non... pas d'alcool dès le matin, merci, soufflais-je.  
- Pas d'alcool ? répéta-t-elle, sourcils froncés.  
- Oui, ça, euh, me donne des vapeurs.

J'eus l'impression que ses yeux disparaissaient sous ses sourcils touffus pendant un instant mais elle finit par me servir un gobelet d'eau et vida la chope cul sec (en s'en mettant plein la barbe). Après cela, elle repartit en face de moi et se mit à déguster (gloups) le reste du plat après avoir essayé de me resservir, avec force lampées et rots à l'appui. Bon appétit, bien sûr !  
Je mangeais donc du bout de la fourchette quelques bouchées de légumes et avalait un bout de saucisse pour ne pas paraître encore plus anormale que je l'étais déjà mais... autant j'avais déjà eu l'habitude de manger un petit déjeuner anglais le matin (frites, pain beurré et oeufs, hmm !) autant la potée me rebutait, allez savoir pourquoi.

- Bon, maintenant, il va falloir aller à l'Inspection, me déclara Winnifer après que je sois allée faire un brin de toilette et m'habiller.

Une fois de plus, je décidais de tenir ma langue avant de la suivre sans faire d'histoire. Si je me souvenais bien de ce qu'elle avait raconté la veille, elle avait dit qu'elle m'emmènerait voir les autorités locales. Je n'avais plus qu'à prier en espérant qu'elles soient aussi conciliantes que mon hôte... Nous traversâmes donc une partie de la ville souterraine, toujours aussi animée et suffocante, jusqu'à arriver devant le plus grand bâtiment, qui se situait au centre de la cité. Tout de pierre et construit en hauteur sur une quinzaine d'étages, son architecture me rappela un peu les bâtiments de la Chine ancienne (sentiment démenti par les runes et les grandes statues de mineurs près de l'entrée). Étrangement, la partie du bâtiment où Winnifer devait allait faire son rapport me concernant était très vide comparée à celles des problèmes entre mineurs...

- C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé ! arguait l'un d'entre eux devant ce qui devait être un prud'homme.  
- Non, c'est moi, siffla un autre.  
- Calmez-vous, nous étions là tous les trois et nous l'avons trouvé en même temps. Même si c'était avec _ma _pioche, je le rappelle...

Ce genre d'affaires semblait très courant, malheureusement pour mes oreilles. Je décidais donc aussitôt que si je devais rester dans cette cité, je ne travaillerais jamais dans ce genre de bureaux (_plutôt crever_). Nous finîmes par arriver à l'étage des affaires internes de la cité, le troisième, où il n'y avait... personne. Juste un grand bureau de bois vernis, des tonnes de papiers couverts de runes (qui se transcrivaient quasi-automatiquement en alphabet romain dans mon esprit) et une petite cloche.

- Y'a personne, constata Winnifer.

Je haussais les épaules en faisant la grimace.

- Dans ce cas, j'vais les appeler à ma manière, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de la cloche, la saisit puis se mit à la secouer de toutes ses forces. Je me bouchais aussitôt les oreilles du mieux que je pouvais face au "ding ding ding" transformé en "DIDIDIDIDING" (un objet humain ou pire, elfique, n'aurait pas tenu le coup dix secondes). Heureusement pour la survie de mes tympans (_Mayday ! Mayday !)_, le préposé au bureau finit par arriver. Il s'agissait d'un - ou d'une, je n'essayais même plus de deviner - nain tout tassé sur lui-même, avec un monocle coincé sur l'oeil droit et vêtu d'un drapé bleu nuit par-dessus les traditionnelles étoffes de cuir.

- C'est pour quoi ? grommela-t-il d'une voix rauque en allumant sa pipe.  
- Je viens faire un rapport de travail-  
- Dans ce cas, il faut aller voir à l'étage quatre, bureau cent six, coupa aussitôt le fonctionnaire qui tourna les talons avec l'intention évidente de nous fausser compagnie.  
- Attendez ! tonna Winnifer en abattant son poing sur la table.

Repose en paix, petit cloche encore coincée dans cette brutale main de nain.

- Laissez-moi finir ! Je viens faire un rapport de travail, répéta mon hôte en articulant aussi distinctement que si elle parlait à un enfant buté, à propos de cette femme (elle me désigna du doigt) que j'ai trouvé hier dans la mine nord-nord-est. Je ne sais pas de quelle cité elle vient mais elle semble incapable de la retrouver. Je ne peux pas la garder chez moi non plus.

Pendant ce temps-là, je suis encore dans la pièce à deux mètres d'elle. Je sais qu'elle le fait _for the greater good_mais quand même...

- C'est pour une pension, alors, grinça le nain en s'installant à son bureau. Remplissez ce formulaire en trois exemplaires, signez ici, ici et là.

Il désigna les endroits où nous devions mettre nos noms et, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil au terme du contrat, je notais "Valmae" après un moment d'hésitation et laissais Winnifer signer, ainsi que le fonctionnaire qui vérifia après que tout était en ordre. Ensuite, il partit dans une pièce adjacente fermée à double-tour pour en ramener une lourde bourse d'or qu'il me fourra dans les mains avec un sourire.

- Faites en bon usage, Valmae la somnambule.

…

La peste soit des nains et de ce surnom stupide !  
Avec un peu de recul, en disant ça, je m'insultais moi-même mais tant pis. Bon sang, est-ce que ce "somnambule" allait me poursuivre durant tout ce R.D.I (Rêve à Durée Indéterminée) ? En attendant, Winnifer et moi quittâmes l'Inspection, ce grand bâtiment que je souhaitais ne plus jamais revoir, pour nous diriger vers la sortie de la cité, vers l'extérieur de la montagne.

- Tu verras, Therrar te traitera bien, m'assura-t-elle en chemin.  
- Qui ? grimaçais-je avec ma bonne humeur et mon tact habituel.  
- Therrar, fils de Therau (je me mordais la langue pour ne pas pouffer), mon cousin au troisième degré par alliance du côté de ma mère, répéta mon (ancienne) hôte. C'est lui qui dirige l'établissement nommé dans le contrat.

…

Pendant un instant, j'eus un remake de toutes les fois où j'avais coché (sans regarder bien sûr) la mention "j'ai lu et j'approuve les conditions d'utilisation", le plus gros mensonge de tout geek_. Awkward moment ._

* * *

**Rencontre numéro 3 : les prisons de VertBois-Le-Grand.**

- HÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉOOOOOOOH ! Y'A QUELQU'UN ?!

Je m'affalais contre les barreaux de ma cellule en soupirant et me laissais glisser contre le mur de pierre froide. Pourquoi... mais pourquoi j'avais été aussi stupide ? Pourquoi avais-je révélé devant une bonne partie des hauts-elfes la liaison de Thranduil et Elrond ?

Ah oui. Parce que je me pensais dans un rêve ultra-réaliste, comme la plupart des rêves que je faisais en temps normal.

Déjà trois jours que je gueulais pour qu'on me laisse sortir car, je m'en étais rapidement rendue compte, je n'étais pas du genre à pouvoir rester en taule sans péter les plombs. Et puisque personne n'avait consenti à m'écouter après l'affront envers Sa Majesté Coincée du Cul (avec des majuscules, s'il vous plaît), je les forcerais à le faire : les elfes avaient des oreilles ultra-sensibles... alors au bout d'un moment, les gardes en auraient marre. J'espérais juste qu'on ne me ferait pas taire de manière définitive (je frissonnais à cette pensée, mes poings se crispant sur les barres de métal) pour cassage d'oreilles aggravé.

Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche pour recommencer à hurler, fière de mon raisonnement logique (ma meilleure amie m'aurait dit "débile" mais elle n'était pas là et c'était tant mieux pour elle...) sauf que ma propre ouïe détecta quelque chose d'inhabituel pour une prison.  
Un gémissement.  
Aussitôt, je me collais encore plus (si c'était possible) aux parois de la cellule tout en me concentrant uniquement sur les sons, les paupières closes.  
Nouveau gémissement.

- Pas ici, murmura une voix masculine à quelques dizaines de mètres de moi, approximativement près de l'entrée des prisons si ma super ouïe elfique ne me trompait pas.  
- Oh allez... à part cette dingue, personne ne saura ce qui s'est passé, répondit un autre elfe. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas été seuls tous les deux...

En temps normal, je me serais tue pour écouter les ébats des deux elfes mâles. Sauf qu'en temps normal, je n'étais pas condamnée à rester X temps dans une cellule en attendant que Thranduil s'achète un peu de débauche (et un cerveau). J'ouvris donc ma bouche le plus grand possible pour beugler de toutes mes forces :

- IL Y EN A QUI COPULENT DANS VOTRE PRISON, MONSEIGNEUR THRANDUIL !

En moins de trente secondes chrono en main (même si ici, leur chronomètre le plus performant devait être un sablier), une flopée de gardes débarqua avec des intentions peu louables à mon intention sauf qu'ils n'arrivèrent jamais jusque devant ma cellule. Non, la seule chose que leur tête d'elfe remplie de convenances toutes plus moyenâgeuses et étriquées les unes que les autres arrivait à comprendre, c'est que j'avais eu raison.  
Deux de mes gardiens, d'après ce qu'ils commencèrent à hurler dix secondes après leur arrivée, étaient en train d'essayer de se rhabiller en vitesse.

- C'est inadmissible, espèces de... de... de déviants !

A ces mots, je n'en pu plus de me retenir et tombais sur le sol glacé de ma cellule, me tenant les côtes et les larmes aux yeux tant je riais.

* * *

**Oui, je sais, la réputation des elfes en prend un coup xD mais bon, dans le livre, on a bien vu des elfes bourrés donc des elfes qui profitent des prisons vides - ou presque - ce n'est pas si étonnant.  
**

**Voici donc à présent les réponses aux reviews anonymes ;D ~**

**Ruby : Pour ce qui est des elfes, comme tu peux le voir, Nessa n'a pas fini de les faire tourner en bourrique u_u et cette pauvre Valmae va devoir rabaisser ses notions de savoir-vivre... Contente de t'avoir fait rire, en tout cas ^^ et je pense que tu comprendras mieux, avec les chapitres (20 pour la première partie, j'en ai déjà écrit 13 ;D), quelles sont les personnalités de ces deux filles. A BAS LES MARY-SUE ! [c'était le cri du coeur du jour]  
**

**Chupa14 : Merci de ta review ^^ à la semaine prochaine pour une nouvelle leçon !  
**

**Guest : J'espère que cette fic continuera à te plaire et à te faire rire :D  
**

**Rukie-chan : La pauvre naine malgré elle n'a pas fini d'en baver (et de te faire rire, j'ose l'espérer) ^^ en tout cas, merci de ta review et des ces compliments :3  
**

**Tamalice : les créatrices de Mary-Sue doivent avoir à peu près autant de profondeur psychologique de leur personnage u_u (en disant ça, je m'insulte moi-même car j'en ai créé quand j'étais plus jeune... ce qui m'amène à les détester encore plus...) Tu imagines bien la réaction de Thranduil pour cette rencontre, je suppose ? xD le "bouffeur de verdure" ! ^^  
**

**DarknessWolf : On ne voit presque pas Kili dans les livres, c'est dommage u_u le film donne beaucoup plus de profondeur psychologique aux personnages (surtout Thorïn, qui passe de radin assez con malgré son honneur à toute épreuve à un roi sans trône torturé et pétri de vengeance tout en restant accroché à la famille qui lui reste. Oui, je suis fan.) ! J'espère que la suite t'aura plus aussi aujourd'hui mais ENFIN la semaine prochaine, on aura droit à des personnages sortis de Tolkien (je ne dirais pas lesquels) ^^  
**

* * *

**RÉSULTATS DU SONDAGE : Kili s'est bien battu mais le grand vainqueur est THORÏN ! *sors des confettis* notons tout de même les votes blancs car la plupart d'entre vous n'ont pas pu se résoudre à choisir entre ces deux héritiers de Durïn ;D  
**

* * *

**Review ?  
**

**A la semaine prochaine ! :D  
**


	5. Leçon 5

**Bonjour :D  
**

**Voici une nouvelle leçon de Survivre en Terre du Milieu pour les Nuls par des Nulles, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ~ pour la première fois, j'y introduis - doucement - un membre de la Compagnie.**

**Je refais mon DISCLAIMER : rien ne m'appartient à part Nessa, Valmae et les quelques autres personnages (comme Therrau ou Winnifer), tout le reste est à J.R.R. Tolkien et Peter Jackson (parce que mine de rien, je vais beaucoup m'appuyer sur sa version cinématographique du Hobbit). Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction - d'ailleurs je vois mal comment je pourrais, elle est parfois tellement débile que je m'étonne moi-même...  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Leçon numéro 5 : ne jamais contrarier un Istar.**

- Valmae ! L'heure de pointe arrive, dépêche-toi de terminer ! s'écria Therrar depuis le comptoir.

En entendant ça, j'avalais le reste de mon bol de bouillon, finissais un bout de pain et m'essuyais les mains avant de prendre un plateau. Direction : la grande salle. Je remis correctement mon tablier et grand bien m'en fis car un bout d'AVNI (Aliment Volant Non Identifié) s'y écrasa aussitôt. Je pinçais les lèvres malgré moi puis souriais tout en soupirant pour aller prendre les commandes.  
Telle était ma routine dans la taverne du "Saphir Noir" gérée par Therrar, fils de Therrau - à chaque fois que je pensais à ça, je gloussais mentalement - depuis les trois mois où je m'y étais installée pour gagner ma croûte.  
Me lever à l'aurore, prendre un bon bain, avaler mon petit déjeuner, récupérer un ou deux nains qui traînaient une ardoise pour m'aider au marché et faire les courses de la journée, aller déjeuner en vitesse, reprendre mon plateau avant l'heure de pointe, courir pendant quatre bonnes heures (car les nains ont des horaires impossibles pour les repas ! encore pire que les miens !), faire le ménage de fonds en combles, dîner, traîner un peu en ville pour regarder la montagne et dormir.  
N'allez pas croire qu'il s'agissait d'un train-train ennuyeux ou quoi que ce soit ; rien n'est ennuyeux dès qu'il s'agit de nains ! Vous devriez les voir, souriants, l'ouvrant toujours un peu trop et francs à l'extrême. De très bons vivants qui avaient toujours le cœur à rire, à chanter... et à foutre un _fucking bordel _!

- Valmae, par ici ! s'esclaffa un client au beau visage plus que familier.

Je souris de façon sans doute très niaise pour ensuite rejoindre la table d'un des habitués, celui qui m'avait accompagné ce matin-même au marché. Un drôle de gars, totalement adorable malgré son caractère impulsif et, avouons-le tout de suite, particulièrement séduisant (surtout pour un nain !).

- Kili, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? soufflais-je en m'accoudant à la table qu'il occupait avec sa bande d'amis habituelle.  
- Cinq bières, s'il te plaît, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Je me sentis rougir et m'éloignais aussitôt, la tête dans les nuages, n'entendant qu'à moitié la conversation qu'il échangeait avec les autres.

- Kili, franchement, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves, grogna l'un d'entre eux.  
- Elle n'a même pas de barbe en plus !  
- Sans compter qu'elle a une drôle de réputation...

Pour ma défense, eux non plus n'étaient pas très barbus ! En fait, j'avais découvert que les jeunes nains ne se laissaient pousser la barbe qu'une fois leur majorité atteinte et que cela se révélait très lent ; à l'inverse les jeunes naines devaient se laisser pousser la barbe jusqu'à l'âge adulte (ce qui me rendait hyper-repérable). Néanmoins, je me serais retournée que le sourire aussi idiot que le mien sur le visage de Kili n'aurait pas été plus visible à mes yeux.

- Peut-être mais je la trouve vraiment mignonne à rougir comme ça, murmura-t-il d'une voix si basse que je me demandais si j'avais bien entendu.

Therrar ricana au comptoir lorsqu'il me vit passer à côté de lui pour donner la commande mais avant que je ne reprenne mon plateau, il me l'ôta des mains et me désigna l'arrière-salle. Je crus que ses sourcils allaient submerger ses yeux charbonneux tant il les fronçait.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend, marmonna-t-il. Vas-y, on va assurer ton service.  
- Mais-  
- Ne discute pas et file !

J'eus un petit mouvement de recul, presque effrayée par le ton impérieux qu'il venait d'utiliser bien que je sois certaine qu'il ne me ferait jamais le moindre mal. Comme la plupart des nains avec leurs congénères du beau sexe, il était assez conciliant tant que je faisais mon travail ; sans compter que comme cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que je ne savais pas combattre, j'avais parfois l'impression d'être traitée en poupée de porcelaine...  
Une fois arrivée dans l'arrière-salle, je remarquais qu'il n'y avait personne. Du moins, personne hormis une affalée dans un coin, fumant sa pipe. Ma respiration se bloqua. Un regard bleu clair se ficha dans le mien tandis que l'homme au chapeau pointu relevait la tête.

- Vous devez être Valmae la somnambule...

J'étouffais un cri effronté. Ça commençait mal !

- Gandalf, continua l'Istar après s'être mis sur ses pieds, pour vous servir. Bien qu'en vérité, vous sachiez sûrement déjà qui je suis.  
- Valmae, votre servante, murmurais-je, perdant soudainement toute couleur.

Ma bouche était sèche. Mais j'avais le droit de paniquer, n'est-ce pas ? j'avais pris l'habitude d'être entourée de gens de la même taille ou plus petit que moi... là, je devais lever bien haut la tête pour le regarder en face et cela me perturba plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité. _God bless me_, pourquoi moi à la fin ?! Alors que j'étais enfin (de façon relative, hein... sinon, Kili ne traînerait pas dans les parages...) dans une situation calme, qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme Gandalf le Gris me voulait ? Et, surtout, qu'avait-il voulu dire exactement par "_bien que_ _vous sachiez sûrement déjà qui je suis"_?!

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous étiez habituée à cette nouvelle vie, Valmae ou peu importe le nom par lequel on vous appelait avant que vous n'arriviez ici, constata-t-il avec affabilité.  
- … pardon ? articulais-je après quelques secondes à parler sans que le moindre son ne franchisse ma bouche.

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Vous êtes vraiment comme Nessa l'a décrit, soupira-t-il en se rasseyant.  
- Qui ? relevais-je aussitôt.  
- Laissez-moi vous expliquer par quel hasard et grâce à quelle magie vous êtes parvenue en Terre du Milieu.

Le magicien gris me désigna une chaise sur laquelle je m'y assis aussitôt. En même temps, s'il s'était déplacé pour _moi, _je craignais le pire...

- Pour commencer, il faut déjà parler de mes semblables, les Istari. Nous n'avons pas toujours été... (Gandalf se racla la gorge) eh bien, nous n'avons pas toujours été des maîtres en magie. Les deux magiciens bleus sont arrivés au Second Âge et, à la demande des elfes Noldor, ont essayé de montrer aux Hommes de Numenor comment se servir des Palantiri...

Bon, jusque-là, je comprenais à peu près ce qu'il disait (même si je n'étais pas sûre de savoir ce qu'étaient les elfes _Noldor_). Le gros problème à mon sens était sans doute qu'il me parlait comme s'il _savait_que je savais. Dit comme ça, cette pensée craignait encore plus...

- En manipulant les Palantiri, continua-t-il avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient d'avaler un aliment très amer, ils ont fait une erreur dans leurs incantations et ils (une nouvelle fois, il se racla la gorge et dût inspirer un grand coup pour terminer sa phrase) ont ouvert par inadvertance un passage spatio-temporel.

Wow, wow, WOW. Une minute ! Un _passage spatio-temporel_? Ça sonnait plus science-fiction qu'héroïc-fantasy... Je jetais un regard paniqué à la porte qui donnait vers la grande salle, m'attirant un regard blasé du magicien.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je fais confiance à Therrar ; d'autant plus qu'il a une dette envers moi. Et vous devez vous en être rendue compte maintenant, Valmae, que s'il y a une chose que les nains détestent, c'est avoir une dette impayée. Et puis, au cas où...

Il souffla un rond de fumée qui se colora et alla frapper une sorte bulle qui était collée aux parois de la pièce, aux fenêtres et à la porte.

- Un petit sort de silence, marmonna-t-il en remettant du tabac dans sa pipe. Classique dans les magies mineures. Donc... le passage spatio-temporel.  
- Juste, tentais-je avec un drôle de ton étranglé, quel rapport entre moi et les Palantiri ?  
- J'y viens, j'y viens, jeune impatiente ! Rha, les nains...

Je fis la moue, un peu vexée mais toujours le cœur battant.

- Ce vortex a déjà amené des Visiteurs ici, plus ou moins dangereux et plus ou moins... belliqueux. Les magiciens bleus s'en sont occupés un temps durant mais ils ont dû partir vers l'Est. Nous sommes arrivés par la suite sauf que nous n'avons pas le temps de gérer ça avec les autres problèmes en Terre du Milieu.  
- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport...  
- Les Valar ne peuvent pas envoyer d'autres Istari, ils ont donc décidé d'utiliser le vortex à leur profit... c'est comme ça que vous êtes arrivées, Nessa et vous.  
- Qui ? répétais-je une nouvelle fois.  
- L'elfe Nessa de VertBois-Le-Grand.

Elfe... Une elfe... une ELFE ?! L'image de ma meilleure amie avec des oreilles pointues me revint en pleine figure et je restais un moment avec la bouche ouverte à imiter les poissons.

- Elle... Nessa... _VertBois-Le-Grand _? m'étouffais-je.

Mais bon sang, c'était la Forêt Noire ! Le royaume du seigneur Thranduil et, plus important pour les fangirls en général, de son fils le prince Legolas ! J'en connaissais une qui devait se sentir hystérique (quoique, autant elle fangirlisait devant Legolas, autant elle détestait allègrement son père... pourvu qu'elle n'ait rien fait de stupide !)...

- Vous paraissez étonnée par la nouvelle, remarqua Gandalf en se rencognant dans son coin.  
- Oui, mais... attendez, je... (je balbutiais en tentant de trouver mes mots) Minute, vous n'avez pas terminé ! Pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes là ? qu'est-ce qu'on a à voir avec ces Visiteurs ?  
- Je pensais que vous aviez compris !

J'avais surtout la trouille de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de me dire.

- Nous autres Istari sommes occupés avec les troubles qui ont resurgi ces dernières années, comme le dragon Smaug en Erebor. Il a donc été décidé qu'il fallait combattre le feu par le feu... Les Valar vous ont échu des pouvoirs lorsque vous avez traversé le Palantir, déclara-t-il si sérieusement que je me ratatinais sur moi-même sous la pression de son regard. Plus particulièrement à toi car, contrairement à ton amie, il semblerait que tu n'aies aucune capacité particulière pour le combat.

Merci...

- Tu as donc quelques capacités magiques très mineures que tu n'aurais pas pu développer si tu étais vraiment une naine. Comme, voyons...

Il agita un instant la main et un papillon doré sortit de nulle part pour venir se poser sur mon nez. Un nouveau geste ; l'insecte magique réchauffa doucement ma peau. Ce qu'il venait de dire me revint (de nouveau) en pleine figure et je restais (de nouveau) bouche bée.

- Vous voulez dire que ce serait la limite des mes hypothétiques pouvoirs ?  
- N'est-ce déjà pas assez ? fit le magicien en haussant un sourcil.

Okay, d'accord. Il se foutait de moi.

- Vous voulez dire que Nessa et moi, on devrait s'occuper de "Visiteurs" à _votre _place avec aussi peu de ressources ? vous vous moquez de moi ?! m'écriais-je en sautant sur mes pieds pour faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Ça va être quoi, des monstres ? des orcs d'une autre dimension ? comment est-ce qu'on est censé faire face avec... avec ça ! Je ne peux pas leur faire exploser des papillons à la figure ! Et combien de temps ça va durer, hein ? Vous savez que j'ai rien demandé, au moins ? J'ai une famille, j'ai une maison, j'ai... Vous êtes un Istar, faites quelque chose, bon sang ! Pourquoi c'est tombé sur nous, au juste ?

L'air de la pièce sembla soudain manquer et tout s'assombrit autour de moi. Dans sa chaise, le magicien n'avait pas bougé.

- Calmez-vous un peu, grogna-t-il en soufflant un rond parfait de fumée. Si vous avez été choisie, c'est grâce à la connaissance notable que vous semblez avoir en ce qui concerne ce monde. D'autre part, les Valar ne laisseront rien de dommageable vous arriver : vous êtes sous leur protection en tant que Gardiennes du Palantir, celui qui vous a envoyé ici.  
- … où se trouve-t-il au fait ? gémis-je après m'être rassise, attrapant au passage une chope de bière remplie à ras bord (aux grands maux les grands remèdes).  
- Ça, ma jeune amie, est un mystère que vous seules pouvez résoudre. Je pourrais vous y aider, si je le peux, mais pour le moment j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire et des gens à voir dans cette cité.

Cette fois, Gandalf le Gris se leva avec l'intention évidente de partir (ainsi que de me laisser là à me morfondre mais ce devait être un détail selon lui) puis se dirigea vers la porte de la grande salle avant de s'arrêter.

- Oh, j'oubliais, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Quoi, c'est une caméra cachée, c'est ça ?

- Tenez, ça devrait vous servir...

Il fouilla dans les poches de son manteau, grogna, vérifia celles de ses vêtements, s'énerva tout seul (il avait l'air de connaître un paquet d'insultes, pour un magicien respecté...) et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans son sac de voyage. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif, un petit galet blanc aux allures de pierre semi-précieuse, pendu au bout d'un lien de cuir long. Je la mettais autour de mon cou, après un insistance silencieuse de la part de Gandalf, et l'observait plus attentivement. D'un côté, je trouvais une rune - qui se traduisit par "voyage" dans mon esprit -, de l'autre une écriture elfique.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandais-je en la faisant tourner entre mes doigts.  
- Ce collier vous avertira de la proximité de Visiteurs, m'éclaira le magicien dont les vêtements avaient besoin d'un passage à la javel. La pierre de lune deviendra bleue et cela vous permettra d'intervenir immédiatement, bien que cet objet n'ait aucune fonction guerrière. Bon courage, Valmae la somnambule...

Je restais quelques instants à pincer des lèvres, me répétant que ma durée de vie risquait de diminuer drastiquement si je me l'ouvrais face à un Istar (une seconde fois dans la journée, en plus) puis finis par relever la tête.  
Il n'y avait plus personne.

**Rencontre numéro 4 : les écuries de VertBois-Le-Grand.**

- Personne ne m'aiiiiime-euh !

Je me laissais tomber dans la paille du box, collante de sueur, et tournais la tête vers le bel étalon elfique que je venais de brosser. Puis, je fermais les paupières pour tenter de me rappeler comment j'en étais arrivée à m'occuper des chevaux toute la journée - parfois même la nuit - dans un endroit puant le crottin.  
Ah oui, c'est vrai. Thranduil.  
Ce type était un cas, dans le mauvais sens du terme. Après le fiasco de ma mise en prison (mes gardiens avaient passés trois jours au frais par la suite, histoire de se "calmer" selon Sa Majesté Prude 1er), j'avais donc été assignée aux écuries royales.

- C'est un grand honneur, avait grimacé la chef de la garde – une certaine Tauriel que je détestais dès le premier regard avec son air hautain - en m'y amenant. Essaie d'en être digne, déviante.

J'avais l'habitude des chevaux ; et maintenant, je pouvais en témoigner : le crottin elfique était aussi dégoûtant que celui des montures humaines. Je soupirais quand le cheval se soulagea juste à côté de mes jambes avant d'essayer de trouver une position confortable pour dormir (bah oui, je bossais depuis l'aube et j'avais rien dans l'estomac, autant dormir un peu ! je découvrais une nouvelle facette des elfes : l'esclavagisme). Dans la chaleur ambiante, je sombrais rapidement dans le sommeil pour ne me réveiller qu'en éternuant.  
Je me débattis face à la chose qui s'était infiltrée dans mon nez et sous mes vêtements avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de brins de paille. Je soufflais par les narines et essayais de me dégager jusqu'à ce que j'entende - encore une fois - des bruits suspects dans le box d'à côté.

- Ce n'est pas prudent, haleta quelqu'un, pas en plein jour...  
- S'il te plaît...

Je sortis le plus doucement possible de la paille (et me cassait la gueule par terre, y compris dans le crottin, qui resta collé à mon pantalon malgré mes efforts silencieux pour l'enlever sans toucher avec les doigts) et articulais des jurons bien sentis avant de sortir. J'attendis que les deux palefreniers soient suffisamment occupés - et que j'ai eu ma dose quotidienne de yaoi - avant de crier avec les mains en porte-voix :

- IL Y EN A QUI COPULENT DANS VOS ÉCURIES, MONSEIGNEUR THRANDUIL !

Une demi-heure et deux palefreniers en taule plus tard, j'étais de nouveau amenée dans la salle-du-trône-tellement-immense-que-c'est-certain-que-quelqu'un-veut-compenser-quelque-chose. Et le roi Thranduil était - pour changer - furieux. Heureusement pour sa réputation (qui n'était plus à faire malgré sa conviction d'être supérieur à tout le monde...), il fit mine de garder son calme et prit une mine peinée depuis son trône doré. Le regard indéchiffrable de Legolas - quoique, pas si indéchiffrable vu ses froncements de narines devant ma tenue - passa lentement de son père à moi mais il ne bougea pas lorsque Sa Majesté Prude 1er prit la parole.

- Je ne pensais pas en arriver là, déclara-t-il d'un air peiné (mine de rien, c'était un bon acteur). Gardes !

Deux types blonds (enfin, je disais ça... même moi, j'étais devenue blonde... argh !) me prirent par les épaules et j'eus un foutu mauvais pressentiment lorsque Thranduil rouvrit la bouche.

- Laissez-la dans la forêt. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être réussira-t-elle à en sortir mais je ne veux plus la voir ici : c'est une perturbatrice de l'ordre public.  
- Aaah, attendez une minute, vous voulez me balancer dans la Forêt Noire ? m'étranglais-je en l'interrompant. Vous êtes malades, je survivrais pas deux jours là-dedans ! Et puis, il y a des araignééééées !

Oui, arachnophobe.  
Déjà que je hurlais en temps normal face à un minuscule machin pendouillant au plafond, je me voyais mal taper la discute à un monstre de presque ma taille. Je risquais même plutôt de m'évanouir, pour être franche, ce qui est une piètre méthode de survie.  
Du genre, celle qu'on essaie qu'une fois.  
Sauf que j'eus beau hurler, tempêter ou menacer de révéler sa liaison avec le seigneur Elrond, je fus tout de même jetée en dehors de leur forteresse sylvestre.

- Tocard ! Coincé ! Enfoiré, ouvre-moi cette porte !

L'entrée resta définitivement close.

* * *

**Nessa dans toute sa splendeur... *soupir***

**Bon, je réponds aux reviews anonymes et ensuite je vais me permettre un petit coup de gueule...  
**

* * *

**Ruby : J'en connais deux qui n'ont même pas eu le temps de se rhabiller convenablement dans ce chapitre... et je confirme : les héritiers de Durïn sont les meilleurs ! *O*  
**

**DarknessWolf : Je constate que la majorité des lecteurs/lectrices ont eu du mal à choisir x) Et non, je ne m'en fiche pas parce que je me reconnais moi aussi à l'excès dans Bilbo ! XD J'espère pour toi que tes contrôles se sont terminés - pour un temps - et que tu as apprécié ce chapitre ;)  
**

**Chupa14 : Thorïn apparaîtra bientôt, bientôt... il me faut du temps pour introduire tout ce petit monde ^^ je vois déjà plusieurs fanfictions à Mary-Sue sur le fandom du Hobbit, c'est à s'en taper la tête contre les murs... J'espère que cette leçon t'aura plu :D  
**

* * *

**Bon, et maintenant, le coup de gueule.  
**

**Vous avez entendu parler de Tauriel, la chef de la garde qui apparaît dans les rencontres de Nessa ? Ce n'est pas un OC. C'est un personnage inventé par Peter Jackson, qui n'existait pas dans le livre. Et vous savez quoi ? Non seulement elle est chef de la garde, mais elle est rousse (WTF, il n'y a eu qu'un elfe roux sur quasiment toute leur histoire !) et a l'air de savoir carrément bien se battre.  
**

**Et non, elle n'aura pas de romance avec Legolas dans le film. Mais peut-être une avec Kili.  
**

**Je vois d'ici vos têtes horrifiées - pour ceux qui ne savaient pas - ou vos rires nerveux. Perso, j'ai éclaté de rire en apprenant ça et après j'ai compris que ce n'était pas une blague. Et accessoirement, que ça sentait la Mary-Sue à plein nez.**

**Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?  
**

* * *

**Review ? :3  
**

**Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !  
**


	6. Leçon 6

**Hello ~**

**Voici la leçon 6 de "Survivre en Terre du Milieu pour les Nuls par des Nulles", j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont à la fin. Oh, et petite dédicace à ma senpai Ann O'Neem pour avoir donné un nom (Ferdinand) au "boudin blanc" qu'on verra dans la leçon XD et un grand merci à une de mes camarades de classe qui (la chanceuse) lit les chapitres en exclu pour me donner de précieux conseils pour m'améliorer ! (si elle lit ce chapitre, je pense qu'elle se reconnaîtra)  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :D  
**

* * *

**Leçon numéro 6 : accueillir ses visiteurs comme il se doit.**

Je passais un certain moment à boire le reste de ma bière dans l'arrière-salle, le poing crispé sur le collier en pierre de lune.  
Bon, résumons. J'étais une fille, une humaine, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale il y a trois mois. Ensuite, des espèces de semi-dieux censés être imaginaires décidaient de changer ma vie pour une raison aussi idiote que ma familiarisation à leur univers qui aurait dû être tout aussi chimérique. Ma meilleure amie, embarquée dans l'aventure, se transforma en elfe alors que, par caprice du destin, je devenais une naine. Et tout ça parce que des fichus magiciens étaient incapables de faire leurs incantations convenablement.  
Une grande lassitude s'empara de moi. Qu'étais-je censée faire ? combattre les Visiteurs avec des illusions ? Tss, moi qui détestais cordialement l'exercice physique et tout ce qui avait trait à faire du mal aux autres, j'étais servie... Et comment je devais faire des illusions, d'ailleurs ? Malgré l'alcool circulant dans mes veines (mine de rien, les bières naines sont _très _fortes), je tentais de me concentrer et visualisais dans mon esprit le même papillon qu'avait créé Gandalf quelques temps auparavant. Je n'obtins aucun résultat, évidemment, même en réessayant à plusieurs reprises.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupirais-je en reposant la chope. On ne s'improvise pas illusionniste du jour au lendemain...

Si j'avais regardé derrière moi en quittant la pièce, j'aurais peut-être remarqué une silhouette dorée et éphémère d'insecte voleter dans la pièce avant de partir en fumée.  
Une fois de retour dans la grande salle, je constatais que l'heure de pointe était passée puisque la moitié des tables étaient vides. Je repris tout de même mon service, m'excusant du bout des lèvres à Therrar qui fronça de nouveau les sourcils face à la triste mine que j'affichais ; cependant, il ne pipa mot. Voir un nain ne pas dire ce qu'il pense est une expérience extrêmement rare et cela me surpris autant que cela me soulagea. Je n'avais guère envie de lui parler de mon entretien avec l'Istar... non seulement ça ne le regardait pas mais en plus, avec du recul, je me rendais compte que j'avais été assez injuste avec Gandalf puisqu'il n'avait rien à voir avec les décisions (aussi stupides soient-elles) des Valar. Si j'en avais l'occasion (comprendre : si je ne m'étais pas faite tuer avant), je m'excuserais de ce comportement.  
Alors que je passais près d'une table, j'entendis une chaise racler sur le sol et on me prit par l'épaule.

- Hé, ça va ?

Je rougis brusquement face à la proximité de Kili et articulais silencieusement quelque chose sans queue ni tête avant de détourner le regard.

- Je... je vais bien, finis-je par mentir (de façon sans doute très visible).

Définitivement oui, très visible, car il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu n'hésiterais pas à m'en parler si tu avais un vrai problème, pas vrai ? questionna-t-il doucement.  
- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas... Je vais bien, répétais-je sans grande conviction.

Je lui en parlerais, oui ! Je lui raconterais qu'il n'était qu'un personnage inventé de toutes pièces par un auteur d'héroïc-fantasy, qu'il allait mourir avec son frère et son oncle (à cette pensée, mon coeur se serra de façon douloureuse) et que je n'étais pas naine d'origine. Sans compter que j'étais censée posséder des pouvoirs magiques qui se révélaient inexistants.  
Oui, Kili, bien sûr : si j'avais un vrai problème, je t'en parlerais...

- Kili, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama un de ses amis à l'entrée de la taverne.  
- On t'attend ! Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être en retard pour l'arrivée de Fili ? demanda un autre nain.

Il eut un petit soupir avant de serrer sans trop forcer mon épaule.

- On se voit plus tard, fit Kili en s'écartant.  
- A plus tard...

Le reste de l'après-midi me parut affreusement long, sans compter que les clients n'affluaient plus après seize heures. Je réfléchis donc à ce que m'avait dit Gandalf à propos du Palantir, retournant ses paroles dans tous les sens. Un portail spacio-temporel de localisation inconnue nous avait amené ici. Est-ce qu'il pouvait nous ramener chez nous aussi, alors ? Et comment allait Nessa, d'ailleurs ? Qu'allais-je devoir faire pour repousser les Visiteurs ? En serais-je capable ? Toutes ces questions me donnèrent presque mal au crâne au point que j'en vins à regretter d'avoir avalé une chope de bière. J'étais tellement embrouillée que j'en oubliais de regarder le soleil se coucher et ce fut donc avec surprise que j'accueillis deux héritiers de Durïn dans la taverne.

- Fili, à votre service ! se présenta le jeune nain blond sitôt que je prenais leur commande. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Valmae la somnambule.

Et c'est reparti pour un tour...

- Valmae, votre servante, récitais-je selon le rite. Vous êtes le frère aîné de Kili, c'est bien ça ? C'est à vous que je dois reprocher sa façon de ranger la vaisselle, alors ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Il range la vaisselle en lançant les assiettes et couverts à travers la taverne, articulais-je en me réjouissant de voir le plus jeune s'étouffer à moitié avec sa bière.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de plaisanter de cette façon quand je rencontrais quelqu'un. Sauf que je n'avais pas non plus l'habitude d'être aussi désarmée face à une situation aussi désespérante.  
Heureusement, Fili n'était pas non plus du genre à se prendre la tête (ça aurait été son oncle que j'aurais eu plus de souci...) et il éclata de rire.

- Oh, ça, c'est une tradition de la famille, s'esclaffa-t-il joyeusement avant de donner une tape dans le dos de son cadet (qui, forcément, s'en mit partout).

Je pris aussitôt le torchon qui traînait dans mon tablier et m'employais à essuyer la bière qui avait coulé sur les vêtements de cuir de Kili ; et, croyez-moi, il ne s'était pas raté ! Le tout avec le rouge aux joues de façon très flagrante. Une fois que ce fut fini, je voulus m'écarter mais il avait encore les sourcils froncés - cela devenait une habitude en ma présence - puis le jeune nain attrapa quelque chose. Avec horreur, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de la pierre de lune suspendue à mon cou. Et qu'elle brillait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? chuchota-t-il. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu ce collier à ton cou, Valmae. Et pourquoi-  
- Excusez-moi, le coupais-je en détournant le regard après avoir effleuré sa main pour récupérer mon bien, je suis encore en service et j'ai fort à faire.

Le cœur battant, je me détournais des deux héritiers de Durïn pour trottiner jusque dans l'arrière-salle sous le regard scrutateur de mon patron ; pourtant, il ne dit rien une nouvelle fois, sans doute car Gandalf lui en avait touché mot. J'enfilais donc une cape à la va-vite, laissais mon plateau et mon tablier en plan, et filait dehors par une porte dérobée.  
La neige tombait avec force sur la cité naine des Montagnes Bleues et je maudissais intérieurement (enfin, pas si intérieurement que ça car je maugréais malgré moi des insultes bien senties) les Visiteurs. Où étaient-ils, d'abord ? Je pris la pierre de lune, la retournant entre mes doigts gelés malgré mes mitaines de cuir fourrées, puis remarquais une chose inhabituelle. La rune, celle qui devait normalement signifier "voyage" (lien quant au fait que je venais d'un autre monde ?), elle avait changé : à présent, c'était... une flèche. Une flèche toute bête qui indiquait une direction bien particulière selon l'endroit vers lequel j'étais tournée. Okay, pour la technologie de pointe, on repassera.  
Je me dirigeais donc vers la sortie sur de la ville, me fondant dans la foule avec toute la dextérité dont un nain pouvait être capable, et rabattis mon capuchon. Plus j'avançais, plus la pierre de lune luisait et chauffait contre mon cou, au point qu'elle devint brûlante lorsque je me retrouvais dans une grande clairière de sapins. Cette chaleur m'obnubilait tellement que j'en oubliais presque mes pieds gelés ou le vent glacial qui enroulait de grands colonnes neigeuses autour de moi... Enfin, ça, c'était avant qu'un fragment d'espace-temps devant moi n'eut l'air de se tordre et qu'un énorme vortex ne se forme à cinq mètres de ma petite personne. Et quand je dis "énorme vortex", ça veut bien dire "sorte de mini-trou noir carrément effrayant pour quelqu'un ayant étudié un peu la physique" !

- Oh... oh la vache. Oh non, gémis-je, pourquoi moi ?

J'eus un mouvement de recul, serrant à en faire blanchir mes phalanges la pierre de lune qui ne cessait de briller, puis attendis avec le souffle coupé que les Visiteurs apparaissent. Ce n'était pas que j'étais courageuse au point de vouloir les affronter, non... juste que Gandalf m'avait dit de le faire et que quand Gandalf te dit quelque chose, mieux vaut lui obéir au risque de voir notre durée de vie se réduire brusquement. Oh, et puis j'étais complètement paralysée par la peur aussi mais c'est un détail.  
Enfin, ils apparurent, un par un, arrivant via le vortex. Il s'agissait d'elfes à la peau noire, vêtus de courts vêtements aux couleurs vives et, bien plus important, avec des armes presque anachroniques à la main. Pour être plus précise, je réussis à distinguer quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à un fusil à pompe pour que ce soit inoffensif.

- Putain, si je mets la main sur Gandalf, il va voir du pays.

J'aurais dû me la fermer car celui qui devait être leur chef, un grand elfe aux oreilles démesurées couvertes de bijoux, s'avança pour me hurler des choses que je ne comprenais... absolument pas. Autant le nanien m'était devenu familier avec une bonne expression dans le langage commun, autant le Palantir n'avait pas dû leur faire subir la même méthode de traduction instantanée, parce qu'ils étaient des Visiteurs indésirables sans doute.  
Comme je ne réagissais pas à ses hurlements, il posa la main sur son arme, me tirant un petit hurlement effrayé qui les fit sursauter. Ce que je remarquais alors me sauva la vie. Ils étaient presque dévêtus. Et sous la neige. Ils devaient donc être morts de froid, ce dont je pouvais tirer avantage si je me débrouillais bien (ce qui n'était pas gagné...).

- Je... Je suis Valmae la somnambule, Gardienne des Montagnes Bleues ! m'écriais-je avec toute la force dont j'étais capable.

Oups. Le "somnambule" était sorti tout seul... Je me mis une claque intérieurement avant de sourire face au mouvement de recul que j'avais occasionné chez les Visiteurs. Ils étaient effrayés, bien sûr, mais pas par moi. Le climat, le monde inconnu dans lequel il venait d'atterrir, la menace d'avoir pénétré sur des terres déjà occupées : voilà qui devait véritablement leur faire peur.

- Tremblez, pauvres mortels, continuais-je en récitant de mémoire les discours grandiloquents de ma meilleure amie (dans ses grands délires de mégalomanie), devant la puissance de... de... de la neige !

Si seulement je possédais un brin de magie... si seulement j'étais capable de faire, je ne sais pas moi, un dragon ? En me concentrant de toutes mes forces, misant sur la fuite des elfes à travers le vortex toujours ouvert, je réussis à créer une sorte de boudin blanc flottant qui s'enroula autour de moi dans un mouvement qui n'avait rien de naturel. Je sentis mes jambes trembler mais serrais les dents pour rester debout. Pas maintenant !  
Les hurlements qui suivirent cette pitoyable démonstration de magie étaient faciles à traduire même pour quelqu'un qui ne comprenait pas la langue des Visiteurs. Quelque chose du genre "courage, fuyons !" ou "maman !", peut-être. Toujours est-il que ce fut la cavalcade vers le mini-trou noir et que celui-ci se referma dans un bruit de succion dès que le dernier elfe noir s'y soit précipité.  
Aussitôt, je ne trouvais plus de force pour tenir debout et m'effondrais dans la neige. L'adrénaline fait des miracles, c'est sûr... mais pas au point de me permettre de rentrer jusqu'à la ville. La dernière chose dont je fus consciente avant de m'évanouir fut, après un long moment à sentir mon corps geler, des cris dans les alentours, des bruits de course et une étreinte chaude autour de moi.

* * *

**Rencontre numéro 5 : Sebastian.**

Des arbres, des bruits d'animaux, du vent. Partout.  
J'avais froid.

- Un kilomètre à pied, ça use, ça use... un kilomètre à pied, ça use les... (petite pause) FUCKIN' SOULIERS PLEINS DE BOUE A CAUSE DE MONSEIGNEUR L'ORÉAL PRUDE !

Gros silence. Je soupirais puis continuais à avancer, grelottante. Déjà deux jours que je marchais dans la Forêt Noire après que Thranduil m'ait expulsé de sa forteresse. Lui et sa foutue fierté mal placée... était-ce si difficile que ça d'avouer sa liaison avec Elrond ? Je butais contre une racine et me vautrais dans la terre humide, re-goûtant l'herbe qui ne m'avait absolument pas manqué - surtout que je trouvais qu'elle avait un arrière-goût de pourriture. Oui, j'étais devenue experte en pelouse elfique. Cool ma vie.  
J'aurais bien aimé me relever mais je sentais à peine mes membres engourdis par le froid, sans compter que je n'avais rien manger depuis trois jours vu que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'avaler quelque chose le jour de mon expulsion. Je soupirais, tentais de bouger mes doigts et grimaçais lorsqu'une fulgurante douleur les traversa. Okay : engelures. Ma situation n'était vraiment pas brillante, je me surpris à prier pour que quelqu'un vienne me sortir de là. Même l'Oréal Prude sur son caribou aurait été bienvenu !

Et voilà que je délirais. Je devais sans doute avoir une fièvre monstrueuse. Bien sûr, le mieux aurait été une intervention du sublime bishônen de ces bois - à savoir, Legolas - mais en tant que prince, il avait sûrement autre chose à faire que d'aider à une dingue perturbatrice de l'ordre public. Ô rage, ô désespoir, ô elfes ennemis : n'ai-je donc pas le CV pour jouer les Mary-Sue, ces infamies ? (on fait des rimes comme on peut, surtout dans mon état)  
J'allais mourir loin de chez moi, dans une forêt qui puait l'œuf pourri - à moins que ce soit les crottes d'un animal non-identifié juste en face de ma tête-, alors que j'étais une elfe - blonde, certes, mais une elfe - dans une forêt remplie d'elfes. Et d'araignées. J'eus un soubresaut de volonté à cette pensée, qui se conclut par un bref mouvement de poignet.  
Douleur intense dans la paume de ma main : je poussais un cri.

- AAAAAH, PUTAIN !

Je sais : très distingué. Je fusillais du regard ma main ensanglantée puis remarquais enfin ce qui venait de me blesser. Il s'agissait d'un petit animal marron au dos couvert de piques - celles qui venaient de me percer la peau - et aux yeux noirs brillants. Le hérisson pencha la tête sur le côté puis, malgré mon état déplorable, je lâchais un sourire comblé.

- Tu sais que t'es mignon, toi ? soufflais-je en grattouillant ce qui devait être le dessous de son menton.

La petite chose atrocement adorable - nommons-la Sebastian - plissa les yeux de plaisir face à mes grattouilles et vint me toucher le visage avec son museau tout frais.

- Quoi ?... tu veux que je me lèves ? murmurais-je en prenant appui sur mon bras gauche.

Sebastian fit un drôle de bruit qui me fit craquer et je me redressais jusqu'à m'asseoir. Le petit animal vint se poser sur mes jambes croisées.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, grognais-je en continuant mes caresses sur les parties inoffensives du hérisson. Mais je ne sais toujours pas où aller ni ce que je vais manger...

Un puissant éternuement me secoua et je me retrouvais avec de la morve au nez - _hey, sexy lady !_

- Et j'ai froid.

Sebastian descendit alors de mes genoux et, d'un mouvement de tête trop humain pour que je ne l'interprète pas, il me sembla qu'il me faisait signe de le suivre. Ça y est, j'étais enfin devenue complètement folle : je parlais à un hérisson comme s'il était humain.  
"On savait déjà que t'étais cintrée", ricana la partie la plus sarcastique - encore elle - de mon cerveau.  
Folle et schizophrène.

* * *

**Et voilà maintenant les réponses aux reviews anonymes ~**

**Chupa14 : J'espère que tu n'as pas toussé de rire face aux conneries de Nessa aujourd'hui :/ et concernant Tauriel, je crois que tout le monde monterait au créneau pour faire remarquer à PJ que "euh, Thorïn, il n'est pas censé haïr les elfes de VertBois de toute son âme ? alors pourquoi vous voulez le caser avec une Mary-Sue ?"... déjà que pour Kili, je suis totalement contre mais alors Thorïn... *facepalm*  
**

**DarknessWolf : Ne t'inquiète pas pour la longueur de ta review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de les lire ;D J'espère que cette fois tes contrôles sont terminés et que ce chapitre t'a plus aussi (on a pu observer les talents de combats... inexistants de Valmae). En tout cas, je pense que tu as aimé la nouvelle dénomination de Thranduil xD  
**

* * *

**PUB : Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais j'ai débuté une nouvelle fanfiction, une série de drabbles. Et pour les yaoistes, il s'agit de... (tenez vous bien à vos claviers) Aragorn/Thorïn ! Alors allez faire un tour si le cœur vous en dit ;D  
**

* * *

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la - semaine - prochaine !  
**


	7. Leçon 7

**Oyé oyé !  
**

**Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle leçon pour survivre en Terre du Milieu pour les Nuls (par des nulles). Avec l'apparition d'un nain que vous attendiez tous... *roulement de tambours* Je réponds aux reviews anonymes à la fin, comme d'hab', et j'ai aussi une petite annonce à faire donc regardez bien ~  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D  
**

* * *

**Leçon numéro 7 : faire profil bas face à la royauté.**

Atchoum !  
Je lâchais mon verre d'eau, qui s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit devenu familier. Celui d'un objet fragile se brisant en mille morceaux... Je reniflais difficilement et m'essuyais le nez avec un mouchoir (les kleenex jetables me manquaient beaucoup, ces derniers temps...) avant de commencer à ramasser les débris coupants qui jonchaient le carrelage de pierre.

- Un problème, Valmae ? demanda Therrar à travers la porte de la salle de bain.  
- B'on, b'on, le rassurais-je, c'est rien... J'ai juste un b'eu trop éterb'ué.

Comme depuis une bonne semaine, quoi. Depuis la petite visite des elfes noirs, j'avais attrapé une sacrée crève à cause du temps que j'avais passé allongée dans la neige. Si je n'avais pas eu un corps de nain et si Fili et Kili ne m'avaient pas secouru à temps, je serais sans doute morte... Je frissonnais à cette idée et jetais le reste du verre dans la poubelle. Heureusement que le cadet s'était inquiété pour moi en remarquant que je ne revenais pas... Mes joues se réchauffèrent quelque peu à cette pensée mais je secouais la tête. Un béguin ! ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un béguin et beaucoup de bons sentiments ! Après tout, Kili était quelqu'un d'adorable malgré son tempérament insouciant, qui s'inquiétait pour un rien dès qu'une personne de son entourage était menacée. Et moi, j'étais... un fake (disons-le franchement).  
Une naine qui n'en était pas une, une magicienne qui n'en était pas une, une fan qui doutait un peu à force d'être confrontée à des choses terrifiantes sans personne pour la protéger.

Je sortais de la salle d'eau qui m'étais assignée au Saphir Noir, juxtaposée à une petite chambre surchauffée dont j'avais fait changé le matelas aussi vite que je pouvais (nous ne devions pas avoir la même conception du confort...) puis descendis dans la grande salle. A huit heures du matin, tout était encore vide : seuls les trois autres employés et Therrar tournaient dans la taverne pour faire le grand ménage quotidien. Pour ma part, j'étais chargée d'aller au marché en embarquant un nain endetté (c'est rare mais ça existe ! dès qu'il s'agit de bière, les nains deviennent fous...) pour m'aider porter les paquets. Cette fois, j'en eu deux pour le prix d'un !

- Besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda quelqu'un que je commençais à bien connaître lorsque je sortis dans le froid pour chercher un alcoolique habitué.  
- Ce b'e serait b'as de refus, reniflais-je tristement.

Kili et Fili se tenaient tous les deux près de la porte, aussi souriants qu'à leur habitude, et le plus jeune s'empressa de venir près de moi pour remettre correctement mon écharpe sur mon nez rouge (il avait beau ne plus neiger, il faisait encore très froid surtout avec la poudreuse laissée par la semaine passée). Je devais avoir l'air un peu - beaucoup - ridicule puisqu'ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire avant de me prendre chacun par un bras et de m'emmener en direction du marché.

- Alors, b'oyons, énumérais-je en sortant ma liste de course habituelle, la bière est lib'rée ce matin donc on n'a b'as en s'en occub'er... Il reste donc les légub'es, toute la b'iande et... hé oh ! Fili ! Kili !

Ni une ni deux, les frères nains s'étaient faufilés dans la foule vers les étals de viande et de fromage dont les marchands commençaient à bien les connaître. Je soupirais, moitié amusée moitié blasée, puis décidais de commencer par le pain.

- Bienvenue, Valmae, me salua le commerçant (qui était en fait une femme mais j'avais mis un temps fou à le découvrir... la barbe, quoi...). Je te sers la même chose que d'habitude ?  
- Oui, Tub'e, s'il te b'laît.  
- Encore enrhumée ? s'esclaffa-t-elle. Il faut que tu arrêtes de suivre les deux petiots dans leurs bêtises si tu veux survivre à cet hiver, conseil d'amie !

Je souriais doucement sous mon écharpe, n'essayant même pas de la rectifier quant au fait que c'étaient _eux_qui m'avaient suivi la semaine dernière et non l'inverse. Les nains étaient pour la plupart trop butés pour qu'ils comprennent (ou veuillent comprendre) ce que j'avais à dire... Je tournais la tête pendant que Tume préparait ma commande et cherchais du regard les deux descendants de Durïn.

* * *

_Ce fut là que je le vis pour la première fois._

* * *

Au milieu de la foule qui s'écartait pour lui laisser place, créant murmures et légères inclinaisons de la tête sur son passage. Thorïn Oakenshield. Il était grand pour notre race, plus grand que moi qui était déjà considérée comme immense avec mon mètre quarante-six, et vêtu de riches atours (dont un manteau de fourrure qui devait être beaucoup plus chaud que ma cape) le démarquant encore plus des nains autour de lui. Quoique, ses vêtements ou sa taille ne constituaient pas vraiment une différence très nette par rapport aux plus riches des nains de la cité. Non, ce qui le distinguait, ce devait plutôt être le charisme qu'il dégageait.

J'étais tellement à fond dans ma contemplation que je ne remarquais même pas que les deux neveux de Thorïn avaient fait leur retour à côté de moi, ni la tête bizarre de Kili en regardant ce qui me faisait un effet pareil, ni le fait qu'ils se planquaient tous les deux derrière moi.  
Ce ne fut que lorsque l'héritier de Durïn disparut de mon champ de vision et que Tume manqua de me balancer une miche de pain à la tête que je repris enfin mes esprits. Je clignais difficilement des yeux, payais puis repartis en silence dans le marché pour acheter le reste de la liste.

- Euh, Valmae ? tenta Fili.  
- Hm ?  
- On doit te laisser, grimaça-t-il.  
- On a quelque chose de très urgent à faire, ajouta Kili.  
- Très très urgent, même.  
- Qu-

Encore une fois, je n'eus pas le temps de les arrêter qu'ils avaient déjà pris la poudre d'escampette. Sauf que là, j'avais des paquets et qu'ils m'en laissaient plein sur les bras. Bon, retirez tout ce que j'ai dit à propos des deux nains : ce n'étaient que des mecs comme les autres sans une once de galanterie ! Je ne m'énervais pas tellement d'habitude ; mais d'habitude justement, je n'avais pas l'équivalent d'une réserve hobbit à transporter du marché jusqu'à la taverne...  
Je dus donc me taper tous les paquets à remonter, pestant dans toutes les langues que je connaissais sur les jeunes nains, les nains et finalement sur les hommes en général. Therrar leva les yeux au ciel lorsque je vins rendre l'âme sur son comptoir mais me servit aussitôt un verre d'eau fraîche (il avait fini par comprendre que je n'aimais pas prendre de la bière dès le matin).

- Dure mâtinée ? grogna-t-il en essuyant des chopes.  
- Fili et Kili m'ont lâché... J'ai dû remonter le chargement toute seule depuis le marché, soupirais-je après avoir avalé mon verre cul sec. Je me demande ce qui a pu les paniquer à ce point...  
- Je crois savoir, chuchota Therrar en regardant par dessus mon épaule, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas voir.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner entièrement qu'un bras passa juste à côté de ma tête pour déposer une bourse pleine sur le comptoir. Je louchais sur la bague runique vissée à la main qui était elle-même rattachée au bras, certaine de l'avoir vu quelque part auparavant, puis avisais la révérence que faisait mon patron au nouveau venu.

- Que votre barbe pousse toujours plus longue, Thorïn fils de Thraïn, déclara gravement Therrar.

Je me retournais avec lenteur sur mon tabouret, la bouche sèche, avant de croiser le regard bleu ciel du seigneur nain. Aussitôt, je sautais à terre et murmurais la formule de politesse qu'il nous rendit pour ensuite prendre la place que j'occupais quelques secondes auparavant.

- Dans votre cas, Valmae, il semblerait plutôt qu'il faille modifier mon salut, affirma Thorïn en me dévisageant. "Que votre barbe pousse" serait plus approprié.  
- Ce... C'est une maladie familiale, bredouillais-je.  
- C'est pour cela qu'elle n'était encore jamais descendue à la cité auparavant, appuya mon patron.

Excuse bidon, quand tu nous tiens... mais c'était la seule que j'avais réussi à inventer en me rappelant qu'un nain - ou une naine, ne soyons pas sexistes - rasée se suicidait les trois-quarts du temps. En tout cas, le descendant de Durïn inclina la tête respectueusement avant de se détourner en désignant la bourse qu'il avait apporté.

- Pour mes neveux, expliqua-t-il. On m'a dit qu'ils avaient encore des repas et boissons impayés ici.  
- Balïn a vendu la mèche, alors ? ricana Therrar en préparant une pinte de bière. Valmae, va donc chercher du vin !

Je m'en allais non sans jeter un dernier regard au nain assis au comptoir, m'éclipsant dans la réserve à alcool au sous-sol. Le souffle court et le coeur battant, je m'affalais contre un mur sitôt la porte refermée. Wow. Thorïn Oakenshield. Venait. De me parler. C'était encore pire que la première fois où j'avais croisé Kili (et les Valar savaient à quel point j'avais été remuée tout le reste de la soirée) ! Il m'avait même parlé sans être méprisant ou moqueur quant à ma barbe (une grande première pour un nain de cet âge qui ne me connaissait pas).

Néanmoins, il y avait aussi une différence inébranlable entre nous.

* * *

_Born to be amazed. Valmae the Sleepwalker._  
_Born to be King. Thorïn Oakenshield._

* * *

Non, pas une différence. Un fossé. Un gouffre si profond qu'à cette seule pensée, je manquais d'air.

Mes poings se crispèrent et je dus lutter pour contenir les larmes qui me piquaient les yeux. Oui, je n'étais vraiment qu'un fake...

**Rencontre numéro 6 : Radagast le Brun.**

Sebastian était un génie.  
Un hérisson, certes, mais un génie.

- MANGEEEER ! beuglais-je en ouvrant d'un bloc le garde-manger de Rosghobel.

Eh oui, le petit animal atrocement mignon m'avait amené à une maison perdue au fond des bois, branlante et dont le centre était occupé par un chêne vénérable : la cabane du magicien Radagast le Brun. Je fronçais le nez face au fromage ressemblant à du bleu à cause des moisissures, esquissais une grimace face aux vers qui en sortaient et penchais pour ce qui ressemblait à du camembert. Je piochais dans la réserve de pain et de beurre, posais tout sur une petite table puis m'asseyais sur un tabouret.  
Mauvaise pioche.  
Le tabouret céda sous mon maigre poids et je me retrouvais les fesses par terre à jurer dans toutes les langues que je connaissais.

- Fuck, mais il connaît pas le bricolage ou quoi ? m'exclamais-je en remarquant que l'objet en question avait été réparé avec ce qui devait être de la sève. La colle forte, tout ça, ou même _changer _de tabouret carrément ? ça ne lui a pas traversé l'esprit ?

J'entendis alors ce qui me semblait être un ricanement, puis plusieurs, et relevais la tête. Sebastian et trois de ses potes hérissons se roulaient sur la table en se tenant les côtes, morts de rire.

- Oh vos gueules ! Ça peut arriver à tout le monde, fis-je d'une voix éraillée par le fait de ne pas avoir parler pendant plus de deux jours.

Peine perdue : tous les animaux présents dans la pièce - et il y en avait un paquet, avec un peu de recul - se foutaient de moi. J'inspirais profondément, décidais que ça ne servait à rien de martyriser plus faible que moi puis me réinstallais à la table en vérifiant que la chaise sur laquelle je m'asseyais était stable. J'étais vraiment affamée au point que je m'enfilais un fromage et demi avec tout le pain qu'il y avait avant de me sentir à peu près rassasiée. Une des petites souris grimpa sur la table pour venir quémander de la nourriture, couinant tout en me touchant les doigts du bout de son museau. Je soupirais, passais du fromage à la souris, de la souris au fromage, fixais les rangs d'animaux qui me regardaient de leurs yeux brillants.

- Vous êtes chiants, vous le savez ça ? soupirais-je en commençant à découper des petits bouts de nourriture.

J'eus droit à des dizaines de petits cris satisfaits, grattant sous le menton le petit écureuil qui vint se poser sur mon épaule et laissais d'autres rongeurs grimper sur moi. De toute façon, j'avais perdu ma dignité depuis que j'étais arrivée dans cette fichue forêt : je n'étais plus à ça près...  
La seule chose que je refusais, ce serait qu'un de ces piafs se soulage sur ma tête comme pour le pauvre gars qui me fixait depuis un moment à la fenêtre.

Minute. Un papi barbu. Aux cheveux dégueulasses. Habillé de brun. Avec un bâton à la main.

Oups.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews ~**

**Chupa14 : Tu as eu un aperçu de Thorïn dans ce chapitre, et le DVD sortira d'ici quelques mois ^^ c'est plutôt bien déjà, non ?  
**

**DarknessWolf : Valmae n'est pas et ne sera jamais une guerrière, il a bien fallut qu'elle se débrouille u_u et Sebastian reviendra, souvent (j'l'adore aussi). Il faut bien quelqu'un - ou quelque chose - pour tenir compagnie à Nessa, vu comment elle se fait des ennemis à tour de bras...  
**

* * *

**Autre chose d'IMPORTANT : j'ai fini le livre premier de cette fic. Autrement dit, jusqu'à la fin du premier film. Et maintenant, je me demandais si je devais continuer à écrire au feeling ou si vous devriez attendre jusqu'après la sortie du troisième film pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire ? ;D Faites vos jeux ! à vos claviers !  
**

* * *

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la - semaine - prochaine !  
**


	8. Leçon 8

**Ciaossu !  
**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira ~ les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont à la fin du chapitre, comme d'habitude.**

**DISCLAIMER : "Manhattan Kaboul" est une chanson créée par Renaud Séchand et Jean-Pierre Bucolo interprétée à l'origine par Renaud et Axelle-Red. A l'évidence, rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Même chose pour l'autre chanson, qui appartient cette fois à J.R.R. Tolkien à l'origine mais qui a été modifiée par Howard Shore dans le Seigneur des Anneaux : le Retour du Roi. Voilà voilà...**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

**Leçon numéro 8 : les nains aiment la musique.**

- Petite fille Afghane de l'autre côté de la terre, jamais entendu parler de Manhattan...  
Mon quotidien, c'est la misère et la guerre... ~~

Dans l'arrière-salle, je nettoyais tranquillement ma table après avoir fini de déjeuner. Je redécouvrais avec joie les sonorités de ma langue natale, très étrange comparée aux sonorités gutturales du Khuzdul (aussi appelé nanien par les non-familiers à ce peuple).

- Deux étrangers au bout du monde, si différents... Deux inconnus, deux anonymes, mais pourtant pulvérisés sur l'autel de la violence éternelle... ~~

Pas que le khuzdul soit un langage laid, non ; simplement, le français me manquait parfois un peu. Je m'étais rendue compte - avec un peu de recul - que la personne avec qui je parlais déterminais le langage utilisé (le français devenait du khuzdul avec un nain, du langage commun avec les humains). En gros, si je parlais ou chantais toute seule, c'était en français. J'étais tellement absorbée par mon chant et les miettes inexistantes à force de frotter la table que je ne me rendis pas compte que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Valmae !

J'en lâchais mon torchon dans le violent sursaut qui me secoua et me tournais brusquement vers mon patron. Therrar me fixait sans rien dire, caressant sa barbe noire, les sourcils froncés (pour changer). Finalement, son visage et ses yeux semblèrent s'éclairer et il grogna d'une voix bourrue :

- Chante.  
- … Pardon ? demandais-je après un instant de silence, sous le choc.  
- Chante ! répéta-t-il sur un ton plus impérieux.

Je tentais d'assimiler ce qu'il exigeait, le cerveau tournant à toute vitesse, puis décidais de laisser tomber. J'avais rapidement compris que Therrar était un bon nain, souvent renfrogné mais plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait et pétri de bonnes intentions (comme beaucoup de ses congénères, en fait). Par conséquent, s'il me demandait de chanter, je n'avais qu'à le faire et attendre de voir...

- Home is behind, commençais-je d'une voix tremblante qui se fit plus assurée tandis que le chant avaçait, the world ahead... And there are many paths to tread, through shadows to the edge of night, until the stars are all alight. Mist and shadow, cloud and shade, all shall fade, all shall fade... ~~

Je fermais doucement les yeux face aux souvenirs qui m'assaillaient, ceux associés à cette triste chanson. Tant de peine, tant de tristesse dans cette guerre de l'Anneau... Est-ce que j'allais vivre assez longtemps pour découvrir les ravages du Mordor ? Est-ce que les Valar accepteraient seulement que je me mêle à un conflit de cette importance ? J'y avais déjà réfléchi peu de temps après mon arrivée et ne savait quoi penser... Après six mois en Terre du Milieu, j'avais déjà eu mon lot de Visiteurs (argh, quatre Visites en tout... je m'en étais sortie de justesse à chaque fois...) et aucune nouvelle des semi-dieux qui m'avaient envoyé ici.  
Heureusement pour mon moral risquant de retomber dans mes chaussettes si je pensais à chez-moi ou ma famille (un des rares "bons" points dans la restauration, c'est que tu n'as pas le temps de penser pendant le travail et que tu es tellement crevée le soir que tu t'endors aussitôt), Therrar se racla bruyamment la gorge.

- Bien, bien... la salle manquait justement d'animation... Fili, Kili ! Je sais que vous êtes derrière la porte, s'écria mon patron, venez donc par là !

Tous penauds, les deux frères que je n'avais pas encore vu de la journée entrèrent à leur tour non sans m'avoir fait un sourire ou un clin d'oeil.

- Ça ne se fait pas d'épier une jeune dame, grogna Therrar.  
- On n'épiait pas ! démentit aussitôt Kili.  
- On attendait simplement que Valmae sorte, renchérit son frère.

Cela eut le mérite de me tirer un petit rire et l'air coupable disparut de leurs visages. Pendant que le cadet me prenait par les épaules et que Fili m'assommait de questions sur la raison qui m'avait poussé à les "snober" le matin-même (tout ça parce que j'avais choisi un autre nain pour aller au marché, tsss...), le tavernier s'éclipsa quelques instants avant de revenir avec une magnifique flûte de bois.

- Vous jouez du violon, il me semble ? se renseigna-t-il en s'adressant aux jeunes nains.  
- Oui, m'sieur !  
- Il paraît qu'on est plutôt doués, même.  
- Ouais enfin, ça, nuança Kili, c'est ce que dit Oïn...

Je pouffais de rire, réaction opposée aux yeux levés au plafond de mon patron, qui exigea sèchement qu'il aille chercher leurs instruments.

- Pourquoi ? fit Fili en haussant un sourcil.  
- Je vais faire chanter Valmae. Et j'effacerais vos ardoises de la semaine si vous m'aidez.

Mon rire s'étrangla dans ma gorge lorsque l'information atteignit mon cerveau. Attendez, une minute... Valmae... c'était MOI ?! J'allais devoir chanter dans une taverne de nains à l'heure de pointe ?! Si Therrar n'avait pas été mon supérieur, je lui aurais sans doute répliqué quelque chose du genre "t'as pété une durite, ça va pas bien là-haut ?" mais puisque j'avais un minimum d'instinct de survie, je me contentais de gémir quand les regards brillants des deux frères se posèrent sur moi.

- Tu sais chanter ? s'étonna le blond.  
- Bien sûr que oui, elle sait chanter, assura le brun. Elle le fait même très bien sauf qu'elle préfère se taire...

Ahum, oui, j'avais presque oublié qu'il m'avait accompagné trop de fois au marché pour qu'il n'assiste pas à une de mes vocalises matinales (en même temps, je sortais du bain...). Ce fut au tour de Fili de lever les yeux au plafond face à la foi de son cadet et je rougissais doucement, toute retournée de la confiance qu'il plaçait en moi et de ses mains qui étaient toujours posée sur mes épaules.

- Bon, allons-y alors, s'écria joyeusement l'aîné des héritiers de Durïn en me prenant par un bras.

Kili me prit par l'autre bras (cela commençait à devenir une habitude dès qu'ils voulaient me traîner quelque part...) et nous retournâmes tous dans la grande salle. Comme je m'y attendais et au détriment de mon moral, les tables étaient pleines à craquer. Je m'arrêtais brusquement, au bord de la panique, laissant Fili - qui venait de me lâcher - et Therrar passer devant moi puis monter sur une table (amenée pour l'occasion par un de mes collègues) pour faire une annonce. Les oreilles bourdonnantes dans le bruit ambiant, je n'entendis qu'à moitié ce qu'ils avaient à dire et me serais bien enfuie à toutes jambes si je ne m'étais pas cognée dans quelqu'un en reculant d'un pas.

- Tout va bien se passer, murmura Kili à mon oreille.  
- Mais-  
- Nous apprécions tous la musique et les belles voix, tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

Je tournais la tête pour le regarder, effrayée par la foule, et me rassérénais à peine face à son visage étrangement sérieux - et trop près du mien pour ma bonne santé mentale. Je m'apprêtais de nouveau à protester lorsqu'il glissa doucement sa main dans la mienne, l'autre tenant toujours son violon.

- Tout va bien se passer, répéta-t-il tandis que le silence se faisait autour de nous.

Sans un mot, rougissante et le souffle court, je le laissais m'entraîner vers le coin le plus illuminé de la grande salle. Le jeune nain me prit par les hanches pour me hisser sur la table puis monta à son tour pour se placer derrière moi et sortir son instrument. Je reprenais difficilement ma respiration, gardant un semblant de calme uniquement grâce aux paroles de Kili et la confiance qui avait illuminé ses yeux. Aussi, lorsque les premières notes résonnèrent dans la pièce, jouées par son violon, je décidais de simplement me laisser porter. Je ne connaissais pas ces gens autour de moi, je n'avais qu'à fermer les yeux et tout irait bien comme il me l'avait promis. L'instrument de son frère vint vite se joindre au sien, suivie par la flûte aérienne de Therrar. Enfin, ce fut mon tour.  
Je me mis à chanter un vieux poème nain, très célèbre, le premier que j'avais appris car un de mes collègues le chantait tout le temps en faisant la vaisselle. N'étant pas naine d'origine, je m'étais tout de même trouvée transportée par l'envie de créer de belles choses (alors que je n'étais guère manuelle, ce qui est atypique dans cette race), de fumer en racontant une bataille de l'Ancien Temps au coin d'un feu presque éteint et d'observer la beauté de la montagne.  
Même si ma voix tremblait par moments, que je n'étais pas toujours sûre de la justesse de mon ton, je continuais de chanter jusqu'au bout du poème. Et lorsque la dernière note se fut évanouie, ce fut l'ovation.  
Je restais un moment sonnée par les cris et applaudissements de toute la salle avant d'être secouée par l'épaule.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu une aussi bonne interprétation, me félicita mon patron. Même si, à vrai dire, je n'avais encore jamais entendu une naine chanter aussi aigu...

Ahum, vu que j'avais gardé ma voix d'humaine, ce n'était pas très étonnant.

- Kili avait raison, déclara son frère joyeusement, tu as une belle voix, très juste !  
- Merci, soufflais-je en souriant difficilement (le reste du trac).

Une nouvelle fois, la main de Kili se glissa dans la mienne et il la porta à ses lèvres avant de sourire.

- Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais y arriver, chuchota-t-il (si bien que je l'entendis à peine)  
- Merci, répondais-je doucement sur le même ton. Merci d'avoir cru en moi...

Son sourire s'élargit, ne quittant pas ses lèvres même quand nous dûmes nous remettre en place pour interpréter une autre chanson à la demande des clients. Cela dura tout le reste de l'après-midi et nous amena encore plus de clients que d'habitude : pour faire simple, nous avions fait carton plein ! Nous n'avions pas le temps de souffler vraiment entre chaque - rare - pause accordée par Therrar qu'il fallait aussitôt retourner sur la table et jouer. Finalement, les derniers clients s'en allèrent en début de soirée, ce qui nous permit d'enfin nous reposer. Nous allâmes tous nous affaler sur le comptoir devant une bonne bière (c'est que je prenais de mauvaises habitudes !), un étrange fou rire - nerveux, sans doute - nous secouant dès que la porte fut fermée.

- Ça, s'esclaffa Kili, c'était une sacrée fête !  
- J'avais rarement vu autant de monde chanter en même temps, renchérit Fili (parce que oui : les nains reprenaient toujours les refrains en choeur).  
- C'est très rare qu'une naine chante en public aussi, grogna Therrar avant d'avaler sa bière.

Mes collègues et les deux frères se tournèrent aussitôt vers moi ; j'en profitais pour me planquer derrière ma chope, avalant quelques gorgées sous leurs regards insistants, puis me levais.

- Je vais prendre l'air, articulais-je d'une voix enrouée d'avoir trop chanté.

J'enfilais une cape en un rien de temps puis sortais dans le froid. Je regrettais instantanément ma timidité qui m'avait poussé à m'éloigner du groupe (ils m'auraient assommés de questions, j'en étais certaine...) avant de lever les yeux vers la chaîne de montagnes.  
D'humaine, j'étais devenue naine. D'étudiante à la fac, me voilà serveuse et chanteuse.  
Je n'étais pas sûre de regretter ma vie d'avant tant celle-ci présageait une foule de choses à découvrir et de personnes à rencontrer. J'étais à peu près aussi excitée qu'effrayée et, étrangement, je n'étais pas non plus certaine que ma peur domine...

**Rencontre numéro 1 bis : Legolas.**

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA !  
- Viens là, petite elfe...  
- VADE RETRO, SATANAS ! YOU SHALL NOT PASS ! EXPELLIARMUS !  
- … Un elfe fou, quelle rareté. J'espère que tu n'auras pas un goût de viande avariée...  
- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA !

Superbe dialogue, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'agit de moi et d'une méchante arachne de deux mètres de haut en train de nous taper la discute pendant qu'elle essaie de me bouffer.

- Arrête donc de gigoter, je n'arrive pas à t'attraper, cliqueta la monstruosité en faisant passer son dard juste au-dessus de ma tête.  
- AU SECOUUUUUUURS ! m'époumonais-je en continuant à courir comme je pouvais malgré mes égratignures et mes vêtements troués qui me frigorifiaient.

Mais _pourquoi _n'avais-je pas fait de footing avant ? C'était très bien le footing ! Et l'athlétisme, ça permettait de faire de la course... pourquoi j'avais arrêté l'athlétisme alors que ça aurait pu sauver - okay : rallonger - ma vie aujourd'hui ? Et _pourquoi _j'avais négligé les conseils de papi Radagast quant aux coins fréquentables de VertBois-le-Grand ?! Alors que je courrais, une branche vicieuse (ça existe, si si) se prit dans mes pieds (et pas le contraire, je ne suis pas assez maladroite pour ça), me faisant tomber à la renverse. J'effectuais un roulé-boulé incontrôlable avant d'aller m'écraser contre un arbre. Des étoiles devant les yeux et paralysée par le choc, j'observais avec horreur, l'araignée géante claquer ses mandibules en approchant.

- Un petit elfe, un petit elfe, c'est pas bien gros, c'est pas bien gras pour ton estomac ! chantonna-t-elle joyeusement. Un petit elfe, un petit elfe, c'est pas gros mais c'est déjà beau pour Aranea ! ~

… cette monstruosité chantait une comptine pour enfants avant de me bouffer. Je poussais un soupir exaspéré et me serait bien tapée la tête contre un mur face à cette constatation stupide. Superbe mort, vraiment. Je commençais à paniquer lorsque le dard couvert de venin arriva dans mon champ de vision puis hurlais comme une perdue quand j'eus récupéré assez de souffle pour le faire.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA !

Une flèche se ficha alors dans la cuirasse brillante de l'arachne, la faisant siffler de douleur. Elle eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers son agresseur que deux autres flèches se plantèrent dans ses yeux, puis une cinquième et une quatrième dans son abdomen. Je regardais avec un soulagement indicible la bête s'effondrer dans un barouf de fin du monde.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda une voix au-dessus de moi.

Je clignais des yeux, relevais la tête et remarquais enfin la présence de mon sauveur. Je ressentis à cet instant une énorme envie de rire, un rire jaune indicible. Parce que j'avais la sérieuse impression de me trouver dans une fanfiction de mauvais goût.  
Sans déconner, Legolas ?

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : ~**

**ka'ru : chef, oui, chef XD merci pour le compliment, soit dit en passant !**

**Chupa14 : Comme tu as pu le constater, Nessa est devenue plutôt amie avec Radagast mais elle a omis de suivre ses conseils de base... en grande douée... et pour Valmae, elle va de nouveau garder son calme pendant un certain temps (enfin, c'est vite dit...) puisque Thorïn ne ré-apparaîtra pas avant plusieurs chapitres. Oui, je sais, c'est dommage. Et pour info, le livre premier fait vingt chapitres :D le livre second, dix, et le livre troisième dix également. Enfin, dans ce que j'ai prévu... J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura bien distrait dans le métro (pour ma part, je n'arrive pas à avoir internet quand j'y suis u_u chanceuse, va).**

**HiNeko : Merci du compliment :D ~ contente que ma fic te plaise !**

* * *

**Bon, la réponse a été quasi-unanime... cette fic va CONTINUER ! alors je vous demanderais très gentiment d'être indulgents parce que je me baserais uniquement sur le livre et mon imagination u_u mais je suis quand même rendue à écrire la leçon... 24 ! XD comme quoi, rien ne m'empêche d'écrire surtout avec des lecteurs aussi géniaux que vous ;D  
**

* * *

**Review ? :3**

**A la - semaine - prochaine !**


	9. Petit mot de l'auteur

Ciao-o !

Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas le jour de publication. Et ceci n'est pas un chapitre.

Mais je suis une girouette donc je vais vous faire part de pourquoi j'ai posté ce petit message...

J'ai remarqué quelque chose dans mes reviews, qui m'empêche d'écrire correctement la suite – quoique, j'avais déjà du mal à me décider avant. Je suis arrivée à une partie déterminante dans ma fic (VertBois-le-Grand, si vous voulez tout savoir) et j'ai absolument besoin de savoir le prétendant de Valmae.

* * *

Donc, TEAM THORÏN, TEAM KILI ou VOTE BLANC (qui sera compté comme un troisième couple...) ?

* * *

Je suis très sérieuse en demandant ça parce que je ne sais franchement plus quoi écrire... vos avis sont donc bienvenus – plus que bienvenus même – si vous ne voulez pas que je tombe en panne sèche. Et vous pouvez demander ça sur les autres fandoms, quand c'est le cas, j'ai tendance à *tousse* laisser tomber la fic en question. C'est mal, je sais.

Donc, votez, votez ! (j'ai la mauvaise impression de faire de la pub...) et si possible, argumentez car les arguments me font toujours plus réfléchir ^^

Sur ce, à la prochaine... et pour me faire pardonner *tousse derechef*, voici le titre de la prochaine leçon : « Leçon numéro 9 : accepter les promotions (même quand elles ne vous arrangent pas) » et de la prochaine rencontre : « Rencontre numéro 8 : Gandalf le Gris ».

…

VOTEZ, PLEASE !


	10. Leçon 9

**Hello ~**

**Vous savez quoi ? JE VOUS ADORE ! 100 REVIEWS EN 7 CHAPITRES (et une note de l'auteur, mais osef), C'EST GÉNIAL ! ALORS MERCIIIII ~~**

**DISCLAIMER : la chanson de début de chapitre ne m'appartient pas ("Je veux le monde" interprétée par Nathalia de la troupe "1789, les amants de la Bastille", composée par Rod Janois, William Rousseau, Jean-Pierre Pilot, Olivier Schultheis et Dove Attia et écrite par Vincent Baguian et Dove Attia).**

******Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont à la fin du chapitre, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Leçon numéro 9 : accepter les promotions (même quand elles ne vous arrangent pas).**

- Je veux le monde ! Aux larmes citoyennes, la femme est souveraine... Rêvons le monde, menons la fronde : plus rien ne nous fait peur, on connaît la douleur, on veut le monde ! ~  
- Encore en train de chanter, à ce que je vois.

Je lâchais un petit cri de surprise, lâchant ce que je tenais entre mes mains (en l'occurrence un verre à pied, évidemment très cher et que je devrais repayer si je le cassais...). Heureusement pour moi, Kili avait de bons réflexes et le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol de la cuisine.

- Bon sang, mais fais un peu de bruit quand tu rentres ! m'écriais-je d'une voix suraiguë. Un de ces jours, je vais _vraiment_ finir par faire une crise cardiaque.

Pourquoi ça me stressait autant ? parce qu'il adorait me faire le coup, tous les jours, et qu'à chaque fois je ne l'entendais pas rentrer. _Poker face_ - oui, je sais, c'est assez pitoyable de ma part. Je soupirais en esquissant un petit sourire puis essuyais mes mains avec un torchon pendant qu'il reposait le verre dans l'évier, le ricanement au bord des lèvres. En effet, la seule fois où j'avais essayé de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule parce qu'il se moquait de moi, j'avais réussi à me faire mal... Donc, pour éviter que je me retrouve avec un bleu sur la main, le jeune nain évitait depuis de faire part de ce qu'il pensait de mon adresse à voix haute.

Crétin de guerrier dans son armure de cuir.

- Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit hier ? demanda celui-ci en venant me prendre par les épaules.  
- Oui, que tu devais me présenter quelqu'un, confirmais-je.  
- Ça te dérange si on le fait aujourd'hui ? j'ai déjà prévenu Therrar que tu serais occupée pour la journée, ajouta Kili alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour protester.

Bon sang, il me connaissait trop bien !

- Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? soupirais-je en gonflant la joue comme un enfant. La rencontre surprise avec ton ami Oïn m'a laissée... sans voix pendant quelques temps.  
- Il est un peu dur d'oreille, concéda Kili avec une petite grimace, mais il fait partie de la même lignée que moi et c'est un excellent guérisseur. Au moins, maintenant, tu sauras où aller la prochaine fois que tu tomberas malade !  
- … Un point pour toi.

N'étant pas née dans ce monde ci, je n'étais pas correctement immunisée contre les virus et bactéries que mon organisme rencontrait (heureusement que j'avais un corps de nain, race réputée comme étant la plus résistante dans les êtres pensants). Résultat ? je tombais souvent malade, de maux bénins, et mes gardes-malade personnels se trouvaient être la plupart du temps mes deux héritiers de Durïn préférés. Et ils se payaient ma tête deux fois plus !  
J'avais beau les adorer, il n'empêche que je préférais ne pas rester au lit et pouvoir répliquer autrement qu'en leur éternuant dessus.

- Allez, va te préparer, souffla Kili , je t'attends là.

Je lui sourit de toutes mes dents avant de le laisser en plan dans l'arrière-salle pour partir chercher mes affaires. Après avoir sauté dans de grosses bottes fourrées (les ballerines, ça allait pour l'intérieur surchauffé : sortir dans la neige avec étant fortement déconseillé) et pris ma cape la plus épaisse ainsi que des mitaines, puis redescendais à l'étage inférieur.

- Ne me la ramène pas aphone, cette fois ! s'exclama Therrar depuis le comptoir tandis que nous nous apprêtions à sortir.

Je pouffais discrètement, laissant Kili faire sa bouille d'ange habituelle pour tromper mon patron - qui ne prit pas à l'hameçon - car, évidemment, il ne savait pas dans quel état il me ramènerait cette fois. Saine et sauve, c'était certain, mais pas de bonne heure et très certainement claquée.

- Alors, où est-ce qu'on va ? demandais-je une fois que nous eûmes descendu la rue et traversé le marché pour boire une bière (pour lui) et un chocolat chaud (pour moi et beaucoup plus dur à trouver).  
- Tu verras, déclara de façon sibylline le jeune nain.  
- J'ai même pas droit à un petit indice ? fis-je avec des yeux de chaton battu.

Il éclata de rire, me tenant toujours la main, avant de s'approcher pour me murmurer à l'oreille :

- C'est une surprise.

La dernière fois qu'il avait voulu me faire une surprise, on avait passé trois jours - en compagnie de Fili, aussi tête brûlée que son cadet - bloqués en haute montagne. Parce que oui, le paysage était certes magnifique mais la tempête de neige qui nous avait surpris, un peu moins.  
Comprenez donc que j'étais parfois un peu méfiante quant aux surprises de Kili.  
Néanmoins, je souriais quand même, confiante. Jusqu'à ce qu'en comprenant notre destination, je me pétrifie sur place.

- Le Hall de Thorïn ? m'étranglais-je en broyant sa main (lui tirant une petite grimace à cause des mes ongles enfoncés dans sa peau).  
- Quoi, il y a un problème ? fit le nain tout en tentant de me décrisper grâce à de petits cercles avec le pouce sur le dos de ma main.  
- … qui ? gémis-je. A qui comptes-tu me présenter cette fois ?  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien.

Oh, la phrase bidon. Apparemment, elle était utilisée tous univers confondus ! _C'est la première fois ? Tout va bien se passer_. C'est un peu comme Pippin disant quelque chose d'intelligent : quasiment impossible. Je sentis l'appréhension gonfler dans ma poitrine mais la main de Kili me retenait de partir en courant (alors que j'en mourrais d'envie).

- Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu as tellement peur que je te présente à de vieux amis, soupira l'héritier de Durïn en secouant la tête.

Parce que le dernier en date, Dwalïn, m'a traumatisé en manquant de nous couper la tête (soi-disant car il était mal réveillé et que j'avais frappé trop fort à la porte, ce qui était totalement faux) ?

- Il t'acceptera, sois tranquille, argua-t-il.  
- Et s'il ne m'aime pas ?  
- Je ne vois pas comment _lui_ pourrait ne pas t'aimer. Quoique...

Je poussais de nouveau un gémissement de désespoir pendant que Kili semblait énumérer mentalement, en comptant sur ses doigts, les raisons qu'auraient une personne pour ne pas m'apprécier. S'il voulait me décourager, c'était réussi...

- Toujours est-il que tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur puisque je suis là, termina-t-il après être arrivé à plus de quinze.  
- Je suppose que c'est censé me rassurer ? demandais-je de façon rhétorique.  
- Oui, en théorie, confirma le jeune nain.

Au moins, nous ne perdions pas notre sens de l'humour, c'était déjà ça... cela signifiait surtout que je n'étais pas totalement découragée et il le savait. Sans attendre que moral ne descende encore plus bas, il m'entraîna par la main dans le plus grand bâtiment de la ville. Tout en pierre, déployant les drapeaux bleu nuit des Montagnes éponymes, il était magnifiquement sculpté bien que moins impressionnant que les structures que j'avais pu trouver à propos d'Erebor. Je m'accrochais comme une perdue à Kili sitôt que nous passâmes les portes, prenant sur moi-même pour ne pas me pendre à son bras (« comme n'importe quelle dinde » susurra le peu de fierté qui me restait). Peu importe où nous passions, dans cet endroit, tous les héritiers de Durïn étaient reconnus et respectés. Je dus donc me plier à beaucoup - trop - de salamalecs sur le chemin qui nous mena au troisième étage. L'intérieur était, si possible, encore plus grandiose que l'extérieur : tentures représentant d'antiques combats, sculptures gigantesques de guerriers nains, sans compter les fragments de pierre bleutée typique de cette chaîne de montagnes.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir me dire où est-ce qu'on va ? chuchotais-je quand nous fûmes un peu plus dans le calme et éloignés de la foule aux allures de riches bourgeois.  
- Je te l'ai dit, c'est une surprise. Ce ne serait pas drôle si je te disais tout maintenant alors qu'on est presque arrivés, répliqua Kili avec son habituel sourire qui indiquait qu'il était sur le point de faire une bêtise plus grosse que lui.

Je lâchais un dernier soupir désespéré une fois arrivés devant la porte de ce qui devait être un grand bureau. Le jeune nain ne me laissa pas le temps de stresser encore plus et, après avoir frappé trois grands coups, ouvrit.  
Il s'agissait effectivement d'un bureau administratif dont les murs étaient couverts d'une bibliothèque démesurée contenant des manuscrits jusqu'au plafond. On trouvait encore beaucoup de rouleaux de parchemins par terre ; mais, malgré le fouillis ambiant, je crus déceler un certain ordre dans la pièce. Un peu comme une chambre d'adolescent, en somme.

- Ah, Kili, tu es enfin arrivé ! s'exclama une voix rocailleuse depuis un îlot de papiers (le bureau ?). Je vous attendais pour l'heure du déjeuner.

J'eus ainsi la surprise (et le soulagement car je savais qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'assez conciliant) de voir le vieux Balïn surgir de nulle part, son visage barbu illuminé par une expression joyeuse.

- Valmae, pour vous servir, soufflais-je en m'inclinant aussitôt.  
- Balïn, votre serviteur, compléta-t-il. Excusez-moi si je ne me baisse pas aussi bas, j'ai un peu mal au dos ces derniers temps. Le gel a tendance à raviver les douleurs d'anciennes blessures.  
- Non, non, ce n'est pas grave, assurais-je d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Son sourire bon enfant s'élargit un peu plus et il s'avança avant de me tourner autour tandis que Kili s'écartait (je poussais d'ailleurs un appel à l'aide mental qu'il ne sembla pas entendre : comme quoi, le peu de magie que j'avais ne servait vraiment pas à grand-chose).

- Alors c'est vous, Valmae la somnambule, marmonna le vieux nain pour lui-même. Vous m'avez l'air d'avoir déjà un peu plus de plomb dans la cervelle que ces deux têtes deux bois.

L'intéressé détourna la tête en faisant semblant de siffloter (lâche ! traître ! il ne me défendait même pas face à ce sobriquet qui, il le savait très bien, m'énervait au plus haut point).

- Nous allons voir si vous ferez l'affaire. Kili, tu l'accompagnes ? demanda Balïn avant de repartir s'asseoir.  
- Tout de suite, confirma l'héritier de Durïn.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que je compris pourquoi il avait amené son violon avec lui. Tandis qu'il se mettait en place, un petit sourire aux lèvres pour m'encourager, j'eus l'affreuse sensation d'être un lapin pris au piège entre deux renards. Ou un petit oiseau face à des chats sauvages.

- Allez, chantez donc, petite.  
- Tout va bien se passer, chuchota Kili.

_It'll be okay _: le retour ! Bon sang, alors c'était ça ? il voulait me faire chanter devant Balïn ? mais _pourquoi_ ? Je fermais les yeux, tentant de refouler la colère qui montait en moi (il aurait pu me prévenir que j'allais chanter !) accompagnée d'un soupçon de compréhension (s'il m'avait dit que je devais chanter autre part qu'à la taverne, j'aurais sans doute trouvé un prétexte pour esquiver sa demande). Puis, je fis ce qu'on me demandait. Je chantais. J'avais appris à contrôler un peu mon stress face aux clients du Saphir Noir depuis ma première prestation avec les neveux de Thorïn et, il fallait l'avouer, la présence de l'un d'eux - surtout Kili - me rassurait toujours. Même si je n'avais pas une merveilleuse voix, elle était juste : je savais qu'il ne me jugerait pas pour quelques tremblements ou un lapsus entre deux syllabes.

J'avais confiance, une confiance presque aveugle en lui... même si quelque part dans un recoin de mon âme plus réaliste et terre à terre, et quelques fois juste avant de dormir, j'avais aussi envie de hurler à l'injustice pour soulager la peur qui me tordait les boyaux.  
J'étais terrifiée, terrifiée plus que tout à l'idée de le perdre. Le perdre lui, Fili, Thorïn. Les nains de la Compagnie que j'avais eu l'occasion de rencontrer… pour que soixante ans plus tard, seul Gloïn soit le seul à fumer sa pipe au royaume d'Erebor, les yeux voilés de mélancolie et d'une sourde douleur en repensant au glorieux passé.  
Je transmis ce désespoir pendant mon chant, vibrant de l'intérieur, avec un antique poème très prisé par les rares nains qui devaient attendre le retour des guerriers durant les conflits. La première fois que je l'avais entendu, je m'y étais tant reconnue que j'avais failli éclater en sanglots. Je ne vis donc pas, en rouvrant les paupières, s'il s'agissait du monde qui s'était brouillé à cause d'une tristesse que je n'osais montrer ou bien si le regard du vieux nain brillait plus qu'il ne le devrait.

- Chantez, jeune Valmae, déclara-t-il après un petit silence, d'une voix étrangement rauque (peut-être se sentait-il touché par rapport à son histoire, qui m'était inconnue ?). Je voudrais entendre quelque chose de plus gai, cette fois – non pas que cette prestation-ci ait été mauvaise.

Ma bouche était atrocement sèche et je m'inclinais doucement face au compliment qu'il me faisait puis, tandis que je cherchais mentalement quelle chanson je pourrais interpréter. Ce fut Kili, de quelques notes sur son violon, qui m'indiqua une piste. Il s'agissait d'un air de gigue (ou, du moins, qui y ressemblait) que j'avais beaucoup chanté au Saphir Noir pour mettre de l'ambiance en début de service. Encore une fois, c'était un classique parlant de rivières d'or, de joyaux superbes (mais puisqu'ils étaient façonnés par les nains, c'était une évidence… qui renforçait d'autant plus leur ego) et de bière.  
Une fois que j'eus terminé, l'ombre passée sur le visage de Balïn avait disparue ; son habituel sourire touchait même ses yeux, preuve de la sincérité des sentiments qui l'animait (de toute façon, c'était extrêmement rare qu'un nain ne soit pas franc _à l'extrême_).

- Bien ! s'écria le vieux nain en se relevant de son fauteuil (enfin, je supposais qu'il en avait un derrière son bureau). C'était très bien, ma petite ! Vous serez parfaite.  
- … parfaite pour quoi ? relevais-je après avoir repris un peu mon souffle.

Balïn se tourna alors vers Kili, qui rangeait son instrument sans relever la tête.

- Parfaite pour quoi ? répétais-je d'un ton plus étranglé.  
- Pour chanter, ici, ce soir, m'expliqua le vieil héritier de Durïn. Cela fait longtemps que des poèmes n'ont pas été déclamés dans la salle des banquets, la réunion du jour de Durïn est une bonne occasion de s'y remettre.

_Wait, wait, wait. _"La salle des banquets" ? Quelle salle des banquets ? qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?! Je restais ainsi un certain temps sans savoir quoi dire, la bouche à moitié ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. La main de Kili agrippant mon poignet me ramena les pieds sur terre autant qu'elle me donna une _légère_ envie de lui dire ce que je pensais de ses surprises.

- On sera là ce soir, assura-t-il (ce sale comploteur !) avant de m'entraîner à sa suite. Que votre barbe pousse longue, Balïn !  
- Oui, que les vôtres ne se flétrissent jamais, répondit celui-ci avec un brin de fatigue (vu son bureau, je comprenais pourquoi : il devait être découragé...).

Je bouillais littéralement lorsque nous fûmes sortis du Hall et je pilais une fois qu'il n'y eut plus d'oreilles trop aristocratiques à portée.

- Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications, grinçais-je.

Le jeune guerrier grimaça, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre tandis que la neige recommençait doucement à tomber.

- Balïn fait office d'intendant pour l'administration du Hall et les réunions de notre clan, déclara Kili en se raclant la gorge. Je savais qu'il était à la recherche d'un chanteur depuis quelques temps, si possible d'une chanteuse car cela fait très longtemps qu'aucune naine n'a égayé notre cité. La dernière en date fut ma mère et…

Il s'arrêta, les yeux tournés vers le ciel blanc, toute émotion ayant déserté son visage (et je savais qu'il se forçait à le faire). Je serrais un peu plus fort sa main, le cœur au bord des lèvres car je me doutais qu'il n'appréciait guère qu'on aborde ce sujet. Il me paraissait plus que probable que son père soit mort quand il était très jeune (bien que cette présence masculine ait été remplacée par celle de son oncle) et que sa mère avait dû décéder quelques années auparavant.

- Je suis désolée, murmurais-je finalement.  
- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

Pourtant, je me sentais très stupide de ne pas avoir fait le lien avant. Bien sûr que les nains étaient tous des chanteurs et des musiciens par nature, néanmoins, Fili et Kili s'y connaissaient peut-être _un peu trop_ pour être de simples amateurs. La lignée de Durïn semblait particulièrement douée dans ce domaine (il me semblait que Thorïn jouait de la harpe... et bizarrement, même avec mon imagination fertile, j'avais du mal à me le figurer ainsi mentalement...) et Dis, fille de Thrain, n'avait pas dû faire exception.

- Tu chanteras pour moi, ce soir ? chuchota Kili en attrapant ma main.

Je sentis la moiteur de sa paume, décelais malgré ses efforts la légère tension dans ses muscles et, plus que tout, entendis un léger tremblement dans sa voix. Cela suffit à me faire flancher.

- Je viendrais, soufflais-je après un instant de silence, c'est promis.

* * *

**Rencontre numéro 8 : Gandalf le Gris.**

- … sans déconner ?

La personne en face de moi haussa un sourcil face à mon langage plus qu'étrange - dans la bouche d'une supposée elfe, surtout. Puis, j'éclatais de rire.

- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Une NAINE ?! Rho la vache, qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé voir sa tête en arrivant ! rigolais-je en me tenant les côtes.  
- Nessa, ce n'est peut-être pas vraiment le moment pour-  
- Oh, allez, Radagast : admettez que c'est plutôt comique comme situation. _Je _suis la surexcitée, la vulgaire et la malade mentale sur nous deux et c'est _elle_ qui est transformée en nain ? MWAHAHAHA !  
- … Je dois admettre que cela ressemble à une mauvaise plaisanterie. Ou alors, à un... imprévu.

Gandalf le Gris pinça les lèvres face à la déclaration de Legolas (parce que oui, Legolas le preux prince charmant blond platine venait de dire que mon incarnation en elfe était une mauvaise plaisanterie : je crois qu'il a hérité de la galanterie de son père...) puis se racla la gorge pour tenter de me ramener au calme.  
Peine perdue, j'avais les larmes aux yeux tellement je riais.  
Ma meilleure amie, plutôt fleur bleue, sensible aux arts et fan des elfes chez des _nains _?! Bon sang, c'était la meilleure blague que j'avais entendue depuis longtemps !

Mais si ça n'en était pas une - hypothèse tout à fait vérifiable vu les visages sombres qu'affichaient les trois hommes en face de moi -, alors... Mon rire s'étrangla dans ma gorge et je toussais pendant quelques secondes, Legolas venant me taper dans le dos en craignant que je n'eus avalé ma salive de travers (avec raison), puis je levais des yeux noirs de colère vers les magiciens.

- Eh bien ? fit l'Istar à la barbe grise. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Où est-elle ? sifflais-je en me levant de mon siège doré (Thranduil avait des goûts douteux en matière de mobilier). Où est-ELLE ?!  
- Dans les Montagnes Bleues, probablement, répondit le prince (pas) charmant. Si elle a eut de la chance.

… Les Montagnes Bleues ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire Thorïn, Fili et Kili ? Je fus un instant tiraillée entre un rire jaune face à l'ironie de la situation et une bonne crise de larmes car je savais désormais ce qui allait advenir de ma meilleure amie.  
Sans un mot, je retombais sur ma chaise et commençais à pleurer.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes ~**

**karu : Thranduil reviendra bientôt, dans toute sa splendeur habituelle ;)**

**Olivia : Merci pour ces compliments ~ mais je ne sais pas si deux chapitres par semaine soit une bonne idée... bien que j'en ai pas mal en stock...  
**

**Chupa14 : Valmae a un bon gros béguin pour Kili... mais vu comment il est adorable avec elle, quoi de plus normal ? XD désolée si tu as failli louper ton arrêt à cause de moi... u_u  
**

**anonyme : Oh, une anti-Legolas ? c'est bien la première fois mais pourquoi pas ^^ je lui trouve beaucoup moins de charme que la première fois que j'ai regardé LOTR mais je l'aime quand même, raison pour laquelle je tente de rester objective. Et non, Legolas ne l'a pas suivi : il traînait juste dans la forêt, comme d'habitude. Et quand Thorïn reviendra, ce sera jusqu'à la fin de la fic, don't worry ~**

**maka : contente que ma fanfiction te plaise alors ^^**

**oubli-pseudo : c'est pas grave si tu as zappé ton pseudo, tant que tu lis et que tu aimes bien XD **

**anonyme 2 : tiens, un Frodo portable qui te suis jusque dans ta tête ? ^^ original ! **

**Dhakri : tant mieux si ça t'a plu, j'espère que ça continuera à être le cas :3 et tu as eu ta réponse pour Legolas et Nessa ~  
**

**HiNeko : ton vote a été pris en compte, comme les autres... merci d'avoir laissé une review :3**

* * *

**Bon. RÉSULTATS DU SONDAGE.  
**

**Vous avez tous/toutes été très convaincants/convaincantes. Mais vous savez quoi ? je suis arrivée à des égalités, j'ai vu des opinions très nettes et tranchées ^^" (quoique... pas si tranchées que ça vu que le couple Kili/Valmae est monté en popularité alors qu'il faisait pâle figure face au Thorïn/Valmae...) Doooonc, vous pouvez continuer de voter à chaque chapitre et je vais écrire la suite... avec des chapitres alternatifs, ce qui me fait deux voire trois fois plus écrire u_u bref, n'hésitez pas à me motiver par MP XD  
**

**Oh, et Nessa trouvera le grand amour aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il faudra juste être plus... patient. Elle a pas toujours les yeux en face des trous, cette douée...  
**

* * *

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la - semaine - prochaine !**


	11. Leçon 10

**Hello :D**

**Voici la leçon 10 de cette fanfiction au nom tellement long que j'ai la flemme de le réécrire ._. Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont à la fin du chapitre, comme d'habitude. Dédicace à ma senpai qui m'a inspiré le nouveau surnom qui apparaît dans cette leçon ~  
**

**DISCLAIMER : La chanson, vous la connaissez tous, c'est Far over the Misty Mountains cold. Écrite par Tolkien, arrangée par Howard Shore et chantée par le casting de "Le Hobbit : Un voyage innatendu". Donc, évidemment, elle ne m'appartient pas.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

**Leçon numéro 10 : se fondre dans la masse.**

_Je n'avais sans doute jamais été aussi stressée depuis mon arrivée dans les Montagnes Bleues. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'angoisse face aux clients qui allaient m'entendre chanter ou la peur des Visiteurs. Non, c'était bien pire._  
_Les mains moites, les yeux clos, je me laissais guider par le petit tambour joué sur ma gauche et le choeur qui reprenait la mélodie._

_- Far over the misty mountains cold to dungeons deep and caverns old... we must await ere break of day to claim our long forgotten gold... The pines were roaring on the height, the winds were moaning in the night... The fire was red, it flaming spread : the trees like torches blazed with light... ~~_

_Lorsque je rouvris les paupières, j'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres et je tremblais de tout mon corps. Pourtant, ma voix était restée - pour une fois - juste et pure durant toute la chanson car je savais que je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur pour une première impression. Pas devant eux, pas devant lui._  
_Kili et Fili levaient discrètement les pouces pour me redonner confiance. Balïn avait l'air satisfait, même si, près de lui, Dwalïn semblait plus occuper à vider sa chope qu'à me regarder maintenant que j'avais fini mon interprétation. Mais ce n'était pas ça que je guettais car je m'attendais à ces réactions. Non, ce qui m'intéressait ce soir-là était celle de l'homme en bout de table, le Nain le plus sombre et le plus illustre de la tablée. Thorïn Oakenshield._  
_J'eus l'étrange sensation d'être dans un rêve éveillé lorsque ses yeux bleu ciel me transpercèrent, comme s'il se souvenait de moi et de notre rencontre, puis il inclina légèrement la tête. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant, le temps se suspendit... avant de repartir à toute vitesse et ce fut comme si rien n'était arrivé._  
_Néanmoins, une impression restait. Celle d'avoir enfin trouvé ma place._

* * *

**Deux ans plus tard...**

- Valmae, debout !  
- Hmmmm...  
- Allez, secoue-toi, souffla quelqu'un dans mon oreille.

Je me retournais à peine, les sourcils froncés dans mon demi-sommeil, puis gémissais une nouvelle fois.

- Laisse-moi dormir...

Un rire résonna dans ma chambre et j'ouvris avec peine les paupières pour découvrir le visage joyeux de Kili éclairé par une chandelle.

- Tu as déjà bien trop dormi, fit-il en haussant un sourcil.  
- Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es couché à deux heures du matin, ça se voit, grognais-je en tentant de l'écarter (en vain).  
- Oh non... je me suis couché bien plus tard que ça, s'esclaffa le jeune nain avant de m'embrasser gentiment la joue. Enfin, ce serait plus juste de dire que j'ai été ramené par Fili dans ma chambre plus tard que ça.

Je levais les yeux au plafond et mis ma main devant ma bouche pour bâiller. Kili alla alors ouvrir les rideaux de la pièce, l'inondant de lumière au point de m'aveugler, puis souffla la bougie qu'il avait amené. Je me tournais dans mes draps, enfouissant la tête dans les oreillers, mais il m'ôta de la couette pour me mettre sur mes pieds.

- Kili, pourquoi tant de haiiiiine ? gémis-je en tentant (sans succès) de me cacher de l'éclat neigeux venant de la fenêtre.  
- Parce que je préfère manger avec toi ? tenta l'héritier de Durïn.  
- Je dirais plutôt "parce que ton oncle a l'air d'humeur exécrable et que tu veux échapper à un petit déjeuner avec lui"...

Il grimaça, touché par l'argument, puis me servit un petit sourire contrit (auquel, il le savait, j'étais incapable de résister).

- Tu exagères, je mange presque toujours avec toi, s'écria-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux avec énergie comme s'il espérait que ça me réveillerait (l'espoir fait vivre). Je t'attends à la porte, habille-toi vite...

Je hochais la tête, toujours dans les vapes lorsqu'il ferma la porte avant de la rouvrir presque aussitôt.

- Et n'en profite pas pour te recoucher !

Une fois de plus, je levais les yeux au plafond et me dirigeais vers mon armoire pour y chercher de quoi me vêtir correctement (avec une chemise de nuit blanche longue, je n'étais guère sortable...). Le tout en mode zombie donc je me pris les pieds dans le tapis et ne dus mon salut qu'à mon lit sur ma droite auquel je me raccrochais comme une perdue.

- Putain de bordel de...

Le reste de la flopée de jurons se perdit dans un murmure étouffé tandis que je me relevais tant bien que mal en faisant attention à ne plus trébucher sur ce qui pouvait joncher le sol. Je réussis donc enfin à ouvrir le meuble et me mis en quête d'une robe. Je devais au moins essayer de paraître normale dans la cité, je devais donc m'habiller comme une femme (peu importe à quel point cela me gonflait d'ailleurs : "mon royaume (inexistant) pour un jean !" était devenu mon nouveau slogan mental). Parce que j'avais beau ressembler à une naine, je n'en étais pas une et cela ce ressentait souvent.  
Là, par exemple, Kili était venu me réveiller car je devais prendre mon petit déjeuner avant mon interprétation à midi devant les héritiers de Durïn présents dans la cité : premier hic de la journée car je préférais dormir presque dix heures plutôt que m'en tenir aux six petites dont avaient besoin les nains par nuit.  
Je passais nonchalamment la main dans mes cheveux longs, censés compenser mon manque de barbe, puis allais les coiffer une fois que j'eus enfilé ma robe. Deuxième problème : je n'avais toujours pas le moindre poil sur le visage (et heureusement car je l'aurais très mal vécu).  
J'enfilais ensuite une paire de chaussures plates. Troisième couac : je faisais la même taille que Kili, ce qui me rendait géante pour une femme nain.  
Je me postais devant le miroir taille nain (on ne pouvait pas dire "taille humaine", haha) pour enfiler quelques bijoux, effleurant négligemment le collier en pierre de lune. Quatrième différence : la magie que j'abritais et que j'essayais de cacher, mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur car je commençais enfin à la maîtriser un peu (même si elle ne servait strictement à _rien_ pour le combat, j'avais déjà essayé... ce n'était pas demain la veille que j'allais me transformer en Mary-Sue).  
Je sortis enfin de ma chambre, prenant le bras de Kili qui m'attendait comme il l'avait promis, et m'accrochais au bras qu'il me présenta (en deux ans, j'avais réussi à lui apprendre quelques manières). A nos deux mains droites brillaient des anneaux métalliques identiques. Cinquième... "point important", on va dire : les bagues portant la rune "joie" à nos doigts indiquaient que nous étions au moins des amis très proches (mais pas fiancés, représentés par la rune "propriété"... oui, oui "propriété" : les nains ont un drôle de sens de l'humour...). Relation ambiguë, donc, surtout aux yeux de son oncle qui n'appréciait guère que ses deux neveux - et héritiers - passent autant de temps avec une "inconnue" (et peu importe qu'elle soit chanteuse à son Hall) : en tout cas, c'était l'impression qu'il me donnait à nous fixer méchamment dès qu'on se tenait la main (geste tout ce qu'il y a de plus amical) en sa présence. Gloups. Heureusement que Fili, devenu un très bon ami en deux ans (ce qui faisait que nous étions tout le temps tous les trois ensemble, au grand dam de Balïn qui en avait marre de réparer leurs... bon, okay, nos conneries derrière nous), portait lui aussi la même bague. Il n'y avait donc pas d'ambiguïté possible aux yeux des autres nains sur la relation que je pouvais avoir avec Kili. Moi-même, j'avais décidé de laisser mon béguin de côté en côtoyant les deux frères. C'était un héritier de Durïn, je n'avais aucune chance... n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas trop stressée ? demanda l'archer durant le trajet. Pas trop _fatiguée_ surtout ?

Je bâillais largement, lui tirant un petit rire, avant de répondre.

- Bah, je serais bien obligée de faire avec... J'espère juste que Thorïn n'est pas de _trop_ mauvaise humeur à cause d'une bêtise que Fili et toi auriez fait hier soir, grognais-je en lui lançant un regard plus que suspicieux.  
- Nous ? fit Kili en posant avec théâtralité la main sur son torse, une expression offensée peinte sur son visage. Mais non, on n'oserait jamais !  
- Il ne manque plus que l'auréole au-dessus de ta tête, tiens, ricanais-je ironiquement.  
- L'auréquoi ?

Je soupirais doucement puis secouais la tête pour le dissuader de me demander une meilleure explication. J'étais tellement habituée à la présence de Fili et Kili après ce temps passé ensemble que j'en oubliais de retenir ma langue et laissais parfois échapper quelques expressions de mon monde d'origine.  
Oui, je l'appelais comme ça maintenant. Mon "monde d'origine". A force, je m'en étais détachée avec une certaine nonchalance teintée de nostalgie, passé les premiers 365 jours. Je ne me souvenais plus de l'odeur des gaz d'échappement, de la sensation d'un clavier d'ordinateur sous mes doigts ou même l'intérieur exact de mon ancienne chambre. Ma famille me manquait et cela me serrait le cœur de constater à quel point leur souvenir s'effaçait vite dans ma mémoire. Je n'étais plus sûre de savoir quel était le timbre exact de la voix de ma mère, ni la chaleur de l'étreinte de mon frère.  
J'étais seule. J'avais mal. Je devais avancer.  
Le jour qui avait suivi ce dur constat, je m'étais présentée avec une triste mine au dîner (j'avais loupé le déjeuner...) des héritiers de Durïn avec l'espoir de retourner me lamenter dans ma chambre sitôt ma prestation terminée.  
Je m'étais lourdement trompée, car ce fut aussi ce jour-là que je gagnais un nouveau surnom et plus de confiance en moi-même.

- Kili, Valmae ! Vous avez traîné, râla Fili depuis l'une des tables de la cuisine (la lignée royale ne mangeait dans la salle de banquet que pour les réunions après tout).  
- Il reste encore de la bière fraîche ? s'enquérit aussitôt son frère en se jetant sur le petit tonneau posé sur la table.

Il s'attira les rires des cuisiniers et je levais une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel tout en souriant avec amusement avant d'aller claquer une bise retentissante sur les joues à peine barbues du cadet. Je m'assis pour déguster le pain frais beurré (alléluia ! j'avais réussi à en avoir une fois promue au Hall !) et le jus d'orange (qui, par contre, se faisait ressentir sur mon salaire à cause de son prix exorbitant mais je m'en fichais). Nous discutâmes joyeusement pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'un serviteur n'arrive en trottinant dans la salle (les nains ne courent pas, sauf question de survie) pour m'admonester.

- Valmae la somnambule est demandée dans la salle des banquets ! vînt-il me hurler dans les oreilles.

Je grimaçais sans le rappeler à l'ordre, habituée à ce que les nains se beuglent dessus comme si nous étions tous sourds, puis me levais pour entraîner Fili et Kili.

- Je suppose que vous devez venir aussi...  
- Hé, j'ai pas fini mon assiette !  
- Ni moi ma bière !  
- Vous préférez les manger là-bas, ou finir ici et vous faire... (je faillis dire "passer un savon" mais me retenais de justesse car ils n'auraient rien compris une fois encore) sermonner par votre oncle ? sifflais-je avec un léger agacement car c'était souvent la même routine avec le même argument qui les faisait flancher à chaque fois.

Aussitôt, l'aîné reposa sa chope, le cadet lâcha son bouillon, et ils me prirent chacun par une main avant de m'entraîner dans les couloirs. En fait, retirez ce que j'ai dit : les nains ne courent jamais sauf question de survie, _sauf_ Fili et Kili qui adorent jouer les Usain Bolt version un mètre cinquante. Malheureusement pour moi et mes pauvres (toutes) petites jambes.

- C'est la même chose... tous les midi : on se lève tard, on mange tard... et on arrive en _retard_ dès qu'il y a un déjeuner important ! haletais-je pendant la course.  
- Oh, arrête de te plaindre, s'écria le nain brun. Ça t'embête beaucoup moins dès que Thorïn ne fait pas partie de la tablée parce qu'il t'effraie !  
- Pas du tout ! niais-je avec force.  
- Si, si, appuya son frère. Tu n'aimes pas arriver en retard mais comme tu n'aimes pas courir, tant que personne ne dit rien, tu ne te déranges pas pour te pointer quand l'entrée est servie. A part, bien sûr, quand Thorïn est là : avoue-le, il te fait peur !  
- Non !  
- Si ! me contredit Kili.  
- Non !  
- Si !  
- Non !  
- Dialogue de sourds, soupira Fili.

Nous nous regardâmes un instant avant d'éclater de rire et nous arrêtèrent devant la grande porte qui permettait d'accéder à la fameuse salle, le souffle court. Il fallut reprendre notre sérieux, composer un visage qui ne déplairait pas à l'assemblée, puis Fili ouvrit la porte. Je me faufilais sur le côté en gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol tandis que des murmures peu amicaux de la part de Balïn ramenait les jeunes princes à l'ordre. Pour ma part, je reçus un regard peu avenant de la part de Kalïn (le chef de choeur et d'orchestre : croyez-moi, il n'est pas "câlin" du tout) et allait me mettre en place devant les autres chanteurs, tous des hommes.  
Nous nous mîmes alors à guetter le signe de départ, qui venait du seul nain en bout de table.

- Fili, Kili, tâchez d'arriver à l'heure la prochaine fois, cingla Thorïn d'un ton sec.

Les deux frères tressaillirent et je savais pertinemment qu'une remarque à haute voix de leur oncle était pour eux le pire blâme qu'ils pouvaient endurer dans une réunion telle que celle-ci. Je déglutis puis pris une grande respiration, qui se bloqua lorsque les yeux bleu ciel du Roi Sous la Montagne glissa sur notre petit groupe.

* * *

_- Ce fut une belle prestation, Valmae la Somnambule ! Joignez-vous donc à nous pour boire en l'honneur de ce chant._  
_- Je... Merci, monseigneur._

_Je m'inclinais malgré ma difficulté à respirer après une aussi longue durée de chant. Mes yeux étaient écarquillés par la surprise malgré tout car je ne comprenais pas ce qui poussait Thorïn Oakenshield à m'inviter à sa table. Mon interprétation de "Misty Moutains Cold" l'aurait-elle un peu touché ? Je gardais mes questions pour moi puis allais m'asseoir avec prudence à la gauche de Balïn, qui était lui-même à la gauche de Thorïn._

_- A Erebor, déclara celui-ci en levant son verre, et à notre chère chanteuse que je nommerais désormais le Rossignol._  
_- A Erebor et à Valmae le Rossignol ! reprit en choeur la tablée._

* * *

Mon cœur battit un peu plus fort quand les yeux bleu ciel s'arrêtèrent sur moi.

- Chantez donc, Valmae le Rossignol.

Ce surnom n'était et ne serait jamais utilisé que par les héritiers de Durïn, je le savais bien : Valmae la somnambule était déjà connue en tant que telle là où elle le devait, à mon plus grand désespoir. Je n'étais _pas _somnambule, enfin ! Je repris enfin mon calme lorsque les premières notes de flûte commencèrent derrière moi et je me mis à chanter.  
Somnambule, Gardienne ou Rossignol, j'étais Valmae. Celle qui n'était pas une naine, ni une magicienne, ni une vraie chanteuse avant qu'on ne me pousse sous les projecteurs. Celle qui serait toujours fan de la Terre du Milieu même si ce monde la terrifiait. Celle qui ne savait pas se battre mais comptait bien au moins essayer de refaire l'avenir à sa façon. Celle qui avait des qualités, des défauts et le mal du pays. Moi, Valmae, j'avais choisi mon nom et je changerais mon destin s'il ne me correspondait pas. Je ne savais pas quand est-ce que je rentrerais chez moi, ni même si je rentrerais un jour. Je savais juste que j'étais moi et que c'était le plus important.  
Ça et les liens que j'avais noués ici, dans ces Montagnes auxquelles je m'étais attachée. Les relations passées, présentes... et à venir.

* * *

**Rencontre numéro 9 : Elrond.**

- Hé ! Le Diable habillé en Prada, attends-moiiiii !

Bousculant les gardes qui pensaient que lever les bras sans y mettre aucune force m'empêcherait de passer, je continuais à courir en criant après le supposé souverain de VertBois-le-Grand.

- J'VAIS TE COLLER UN PROCÈS ! hurlais-je au détour d'un couloir sans ralentir.

Je me cognais soudain violemment dans quelque chose d'aussi solide que moi et tombais sur le derrière sans plus de cérémonie, des étoiles devant les yeux. Oh, la belle comète... !

- Seigneur Elrond, vous allez bien ? demanda une voix près de moi. Comment osez-vous, jeune impudente ! Faites donc un peu attention !  
- Gné ?

Je me redressais difficilement pour embrasser la scène du regard. Il y avait un elfe en train de me crier dessus avec un visage familier sans que je pense l'avoir jamais vu dans le palais, Thranduil me regardant de son habituel air hautain comme s'il jaugeait un insecte du pied avant de l'écraser sans la moindre pitié, et Elrond. Le seul, l'unique elfe...

- … Atteint de calvitie ! m'étranglais de rire en retombant par terre. Punaise, c'était vrai !

Je crus voir un léger tic sur le coin des lèvres du roi sylvestre pendant que je m'effondrais au sol : o-oh, Thranduil ne serait-il pas aussi coincé que je le pensais ?

- Ce n'est pas de la calvitie, grinça le semi-elfe en se relevant sans aide (pourtant, après 3000 balais, je le trouvais _vachement_ bien conservé ! assez pour faire des choses de _déviants_ avec un bel éphèbe, peut-être, puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin de déambulateur...). J'ai toujours eu les cheveux ainsi.  
- En tout cas, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous utilisez comme shampooing histoire que j'évite à tout prix de m'abîmer les cheveux, ricanais-je après avoir croisé les jambes.  
- Shampooing ?  
- Laissez, Elrond, intervint Thranduil. Cette fille est folle, et elle utilise un vocabulaire connu d'elle seule. Ne rentrez pas dans ses délires.

Sale goujat !

- Par contre, je suis obligé de l'appuyer sur un point, asséna le roi sylvestre avec un sourire mauvais. Vous _êtes_ atteint de calvitie.

Et là, le grand, le preux, l'éclatant seigneur Elrond rougit comme une vierge effarouchée - enfin, version elfique : autrement dit, on pouvait percevoir avec nos yeux surhumains un léger rosissement sur ses pommettes. Ce qui me conforta dans mon opinion personnelle : il était le dominé, Thranduil était le dominant...

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Chupa14 : tu sauras tout ça plus tard ~ en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus :3**

**DarknessWolf : merci de ta contribution et du compliment :D**

* * *

**INFORMATION : j'ai eu des plaintes sur les rencontres de Nessa. Comme quoi, c'était trop court, limite caricatural, toussa toussa, limite bâclé.  
**

**Eh ben, vous savez quoi ? ce sont des bouts de textes que j'ai rajouté à la dernière minute pour rajouter une touche d'humour à l'histoire et je n'ai pas l'intention de les rallonger. Mais Nessa ne restera pas éternellement dans l'ombre, ne vous inquiétez pas ~**

**DEUXIÈME INFORMATION :**

**Je me suis enfin (ENFIN) décidée sur le couple. Mais je ne vous dirais pas qui a gagné, sinon, ce serait pas drôle ;D mais bon, au moins, je vais recommencer à écrire plus vite vu que je n'aurais plus à refaire des chapitres en double. Voilà voilà...**

* * *

**Review ? :3 parce que ça encourage l'auteur et que ça fait toujours plaisir.  
**

**A la prochaine !**


	12. Interlude

**Hello ~**

**Voici un interlude des lettres entre nos deux héroïnes durant l'ellipse des deux ans. J'en publierais un autre, plus tard dans la fic. Le chapitre arrive d'ici une heure, avec les réponses aux reviews.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Interlude : rester en contact avec ses vieux amis.**

Hellooooo !  
Comment ça va ma petite (tu étais déjà plus petite que moi, là, on a pris 30 centimètres d'écarts en plus) Valmae ? Pas trop de souci dans les Montagnes Bleues ? Tu as rencontré les sept (pardon, mais c'était trop tentant), je veux dire les treize nains ? Pas trop de bobos ?  
Pour ma part, je me porte plutôt bien : je suis nourrie, logée, blanchie par Radagast le Brun (tu sais, le vieux magicien avec de la _fiente d'oiseau_ dans les cheveux, argh...). Le seul problème, c'est sans doute que les elfes me fuient depuis que j'ai causé quelques scandales. Je t'arrête tout de suite, je vois ta tête d'ici : ce n'est PAS ma faute !

Bon, okay, j'avoue : le sous-entendu sur une relation entre Thranduil et Elrond, il était gros comme une maison. Mais il l'avait bien cherché ! On ne me mets pas impunément à genoux alors que je suis innocente. Quel abruti. Bref.  
En parlant de cheveux (j'y pense parce que j'ai fait une association d'idées avec la calvitie d'Elrond, tu vois), au cas où tu aurais de petits problèmes capillaires (niark niark), je t'ai envoyé un rasoir avec de l'après-rasage et de la mousse de ma fabrication. 100% bio et 100% naturel ! (j'ai l'impression de faire de la pub...) Testés sur Radagast avant de te les envoyer, ne t'inquiètes pas. Oh, et j'y ai ajouté du déodorant, une brosse à dents et du dentifrice. Ce n'est pas de la super qualité mais je suppose que tu feras avec : je doute que les _nains_ s'occupent vraiment de ce genre de choses.

OMG, je passe trop de temps avec les elfes (enfin, c'est vite dit). J'ai rencontré Legolas aussi. Même si ce serait plus juste de dire qu'il m'a ramassé dans la forêt et qu'il n'a plus l'intention de me voir car son père le lui a sans doute interdit ? Toujours est-il que même si je suis en bonne santé, je désespère de ne plus avoir de beaux mecs sur lesquels baver. Surtout que JE N'AI PLUS D'ORDI ET ÇA ME REND MALADE ! Je ne sais pas comment tu gères ça mais j'ai failli péter les plombs passée la première semaine. Plus d'internet, plus de téléphone, plus , RIEN ! Et comment je fais pour lire des fanfictions yaoi, moi, hein ? J'aurais jamais cru dire ça de quoi que ce soit mais je suis vraiment en manque.

Avec toute mon amitié,  
Nessa (oui, c'est mon nouveau nom...).

PS : oh, et fais attention en ouvrant la lettre. Je pense que le colis a dû être secoué pendant le voyage.

* * *

Coucou,  
Alors comme ça, tu t'appelles Nessa maintenant ? je me demande qui a trouvé ce nom... Pour répondre à tes questions : oui je vais bien, non il n'y a pas de problème, oui j'ai rencontré quelques uns des nains (j'en reparlerais plus tard...) et non je n'ai pas eu de grosses blessures (juste un coup de froid parce que je me suis évanouie dans la neige à cause de... bref, je me suis évanouie dans la neige). J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de nouvelles bêtises depuis ta lettre, pas trop en tout cas car tu m'as l'air de t'être mise dans de sacrés ennuis ! Dire devant Thranduil qu'il avait une relation avec Elrond, pfff ! Le pire, c'est sans doute que ça ne m'étonne même pas... Essaie quand même de ne pas leur faire inventer l'hôpital psychiatrique parce que tu leur auras fourré de mauvaises idées dans la tête, ça m'arrangeait. Beaucoup.  
Alors comme ça, tu es sous la protection de Radagast ? j'imagine que c'est lui qui t'as dit où je me trouvais. Personnellement, j'ai rencontré Gandalf et il a été... effrayant. Je ne savais pas où me mettre parce que ses yeux (OMG, ses yeux !) sont vraiment flippants. Oh, et je travaille comme chanteuse au Hall de Thorïn (pour le coup, ça fait assez égocentrique et mégalomane comme nom, je te l'accorde). J'entends tes hurlements de joie et tes "je te l'avais dit, que tu chantais bien !" d'ici, ma vieille...  
Bref, j'ai décroché un C.D.I. en Terre du Milieu.  
Tu m'as l'air bien hystérique, aussi, sans Internet et ton ordinateur. C'est si difficile que ça de vivre sans ? il me semblait pourtant que les elfes avaient beaucoup de littérature. Pense à tous ces textes à découvrir ! Tu as beaucoup de chance de parler le sindarin, crois-moi. A côté, chez les nains, c'est la dèche quand tu cherches un livre qui ne parle ni d'or, ni de joyaux, ni de mines.  
A part ça, je traîne tout le temps avec Fili et Kili… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, espèce de perverse ! On est bons amis, et c'est tout ! J'ai rencontré Dwalïn et Balïn, aussi, qui sont souvent avec Thorïn aux réunions-banquets (ça va souvent ensemble) des héritiers de Durïn. Oui, j'ai rencontré Thorïn. THE Thorïn Oakenshield dont on parlera encore plus d'un demi-siècle après sa mort (je me sens mal en écrivant ça...).

Et voilà, maintenant je déprime parce que j'ai parlé de ça. J'aurais préféré finir cette lettre sur un ton plus joyeux mais je ne peux plus penser à autre chose... Autre chose que la Bataille des Cinq Armées.

Avec toute mon amitié,  
Valmae (dite la Somnambule ou la Rossignol, ça dépend des gens).

PS : J'ai bien reçu ton colis et ça puait quand j'ai ouvert le paquet car tout s'était renversé. Et au fait, ça ne sert à rien de mettre ça A LA FIN de ta lettre, abrutie !

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu ;D**

**Review ? :3**

**A la prochaine !**


	13. Leçon 11

**Re-bonsoir ! :D  
**

**Voici le chapitre 11 de cette fanfiction. Il marque un tournant, le début des vrais problèmes... *ricanement sombre* les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont à la fin du chapitre, comme d'habitude.**

**Bonne lecture :3**

* * *

**Leçon numéro 11 : ne pas se mêler des affaires royales.**

_Sang. Sang rouge. Sang noir._  
_Du sang partout._  
_La bataille fait rage sous l'ombre imposante de la Montagne Solitaire. Nains, humains, elfes, gobelins, wargs. Cinq armées._  
_Trois guerriers dans leurs armures royales, formant un cercle de défense. Le sang sur le visage noble, surpris, ressortant avec la couleur bleu ciel de ses yeux. Il est le premier à tomber._  
_Cris, horreur, désespoir. Le blond doré vire lentement à l'écarlate. Le brun devient poisseux d'hémoglobine. La colère redouble chez les fils de la montagne. Mais c'est trop tard._  
_Trois visages, trois êtres aimés. Trois regards figés à jamais en direction de leur royaume._

* * *

Je me redressais violemment dans mon lit, le cœur à cent à l'heure et le souffle coupé. Il me fallut un certain temps pour comprendre que ceci n'était pas réel, que le sang qu'il me semblait avoir vu sur mes mains était fictif. Je dus tout de même allumer une chandelle pour calmer la panique sourde qui m'avait envahi et m'enroulais dans mes draps en frissonnant. Je me rendis alors compte de l'humidité de mes joues avant d'y passer la main, ébahie de sentir des larmes s'écouler de mes yeux. Quand ? Quand avais-je pleuré pour la dernière fois ?  
Même quand j'avais été étreinte par le plus profond désespoir, même quand je m'étais rebellée intérieurement contre les Valar en sachant que je n'y pourrais rien, je n'avais pas pleuré. Rien que pour cela, je pouvais remercier la lignée de Durïn car Kili, Fili et Thorïn m'avaient aidé à ce moment-là, chacun à leur façon, dans un contexte différent.  
Kili en agissant comme un frère (absent puisque dans un autre monde, haha) en tant que premier et meilleur ami dans ce monde de fous. Sa présence m'entourait d'un baume apaisant - y compris avec ses bêtises, ressemblant à celles qu'auraient commis mon propre frère pour me distraire dans mes moments de déprime.  
Fili en prenant le temps de me voir et de passer des heures avec moi tous les jours malgré ses obligations d'héritier de Thorïn - il était l'aîné, après tout - ce qui était une preuve incroyable d'amitié.  
Thorïn en m'invitant à sa table pour la première fois, bien qu'il ne me parla pas, ni durant le repas ni par la suite, de ce qui me tourmentait. Cette preuve d'intérêt m'avait travaillé, mine de rien, et détourné de mes sombres pensées concernant un avenir encore plus ténébreux.  
Je tentais donc de me recoucher, pleine de souvenirs positifs, mais ne put me résoudre à dormir. Le cauchemar avait été trop réel, trop douloureux. Et je craignais qu'en refermant les paupières, trois visages sans vie viennent s'y superposer...

Le lendemain, j'étais donc en mode "zombie". La bave aux lèvres face à mon jus d'orange, le teint pas frais, des valises de trois tonnes sous les yeux et, surtout, une furieuse envie de mordre le cuisinier qui osa me dire qu'il n'avait plus de pain beurré pour moi à cause de la réunion du clan royal dans le mois. Un zombie, vous dis-je !  
En tout cas, ce n'était pas beau à voir et si je fus un moment soulagée que deux nains de ma connaissance ne viennent pas se moquer de moi, j'en fus également attristée car il était rare de ne pas les voir pour le petit déjeuner. Cela signifiait qu'ils avaient été appelés pour le combat... ou plus grave encore. Je manquais de me casser la figure en me levant du banc de la cuisine lorsque j'eus fini mon repas, mon cauchemar de la nuit encore à l'esprit, avant de secouer la tête. Non, je ne devais plus y penser. Faire des efforts, ne plus y penser. Ne plus...  
N'empêche, si j'avais l'occasion de changer ça, que ferais-je ?  
J'avais deux options. La première, celle que toute personne normalement constituée et ne sachant pas se battre répondrait : "non merci, je tiens à la vie, je vous soutiendrais moralement depuis les Montagnes Bleues". La seconde, plus couramment usitée par les Mary-Sue : "bien sûr, monseigneur, je me joindrais à vous et votre sexy-attitude avec plaisir".  
Je voulais changer le futur, je refusais avec force dans mon esprit que les trois héritiers de Durïn, tous si importants à mes yeux, puissent mourir. Ils étaient mes seuls repères dans ce monde étrange et fascinant, plus que des amis. Sans eux, je doutais de garder la raison bien longtemps... Bien sûr, il y avait aussi Nessa sauf que je me voyais très mal arriver dans la Forêt Noire, la bouche en cœur, et demander à Thranduil sur son... cerf ? renne ? caribou ? truc ? où se trouvait la yaoiste du coin car c'était ma meilleure amie. Le suicide, très peu pour moi.  
Je découvris plus tard dans la journée qu'il y avait une troisième option, apportée par un étrange magicien dont je n'avais pas vu le bout de son chapeau pointu depuis deux ans : "comment ça, je vais avec eux ?!".

* * *

Une fois le repas du midi passé (et le chant qui allait avec, face aux héritiers de Durïn convoqués pour la fameuse réunion qui m'avait piquée mon pain beurré), je réussis enfin à choper Kili dans un couloir du Hall. Il arborait une expression préoccupée, ce qui ne me rassura pas de masses avec le cauchemar me revenant sans cesse en tête. Parce que j'avais beau être une fan du Seigneur des Anneaux et du Hobbit, je ne connaissais pas les dates exactes de certains événements comme la Bataille des Cinq Armées ou celle de la chute de Sauron. J'étais tout de même assez futée pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas : la tension montait dans les Montagnes Bleues, pourtant si sereines, et je n'avais encore jamais vu Thorïn aussi sombre et sévère que depuis quelques semaines (déjà qu'il l'était en temps normal, là, tout le monde se poussait sur son passage sans faire d'histoire, moi la première). Le temps où la Compagnie de Thorïn Oakenshield aurait un rôle important à jouer approchait. Et cela m'angoissait d'autant plus lorsque de tels signes se superposaient les uns aux autres.

- Hé, Kili ! l'interpellais-je en le prenant par l'épaule. Que ta barbe pousse longue.  
- Et que ton chant résonne, Valmae, répliqua-t-il avec un faible sourire (oui, les salutations avaient changé depuis que la rumeur selon laquelle il s'agissait d'une maladie familiale avait circulé : adieu les réflexions sur ma barbe inexistante !).

Oui, définitivement quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

- Ça va ? lui demandais-je sans grand tact pendant qu'il continuait son chemin.  
- Ouais, je vais bien...  
- Rien de nouveau depuis deux jours ? tentais-je avec insistance.  
- Non, non, souffla-t-il en détournant le regard.

Par Durïn, que les nains étaient mauvais menteurs.

- Kili, l'arrêtais-je en le prenant par le bras, est-ce que ça va ?

Il hésita un instant, ses yeux voletant sur les gens aux alentours, avant de me regarder à nouveau. Un long soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres puis il me prit la main et souffla :

- Pas ici.

Je hochais la tête et le laissais m'entraîner vers un endroit moins peuplé : en l'occurrence, chez lui. Il referma soigneusement la porte dans le plus grand silence, silence qui avait perduré durant tout le trajet où mon angoisse avait encore monté. Il me sembla entendre des bruits de pas provenant depuis l'étage, sans doute ceux de Fili (puisqu'il vivait encore avec son frère malgré les années). L'archer alla ensuite chercher deux bières, dont une qu'il me servit (je m'y étais faite, à force d'habitude... l'hospitalité naine avait ses revers, en particulier l'alcool et la pipe, avec laquelle je commençais à crapoter... "_L'abus d'alcool et de la cigarette peuvent nuire à la santé_" je me sentais un peu ridicule en y repensant).

- Alors... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? questionnais-je avant d'avaler une gorgée de ma pinte.  
- Je ne suis pas censé t'en parler, soupira derechef Kili. Mais à toi, je peux bien t'en révéler une partie... (il prit une pause, sans doute tiraillé entre l'affection qu'il me portait et son serment de silence) Nous partons pour une quête. On risque de ne pas en revenir mais on fait ça pour notre clan alors on ne peut pas refuser... Et avant que tu ne poses la question, tu ne peux pas venir avec nous.

Ma respiration se coupa pendant qu'il parla et je reposais avec lenteur ma chope. J'avais l'impression que du plomb venait de tomber dans mon estomac tant la nouvelle m'assomma. Merde. Shit. Scheiße. Merda. Mierda. Super réaction, pas vrai ? mais c'était la seule chose que mon cerveau paniqué réussissait à assimiler sans que je ne pète une pile au milieu du salon. Vraiment ? Ils allaient partir pour Erebor ? Et moi, qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?  
Se calmer, il fallait se calmer.

- Valmae, tu es sûre que ça va ? fit le jeune nain en claquant des doigts devant mes yeux, me ramenant sur terre. T'es vraiment pâle d'un coup.  
- … (je parlais un moment dans le vide, l'esprit embrouillé) Quand ? Combien de temps ? articulais-je d'une voix enrouée.  
- Ce après-midi, après qu'on ait terminé de préparer nos affaires. Et je te l'ai dit, c'est dangereux, répéta-t-il en serrant si fort sa pinte que je vis ses phalanges blanchir, on ne sait pas si on reviendra même si on en a l'intention. Alors, le temps qu'il nous faudrait...  
- Et quand est-ce que vous me l'auriez dit, puisque je suppose que Fili part avec toi ?

Il y eut un petit silence et il détourna à nouveau les yeux. Cette fois, je sentis les miens piquer en comprenant leurs intentions initiales.

- Vous ne me l'auriez pas dit, soufflais-je avec horreur, un amer goût ressemblant à celui de la trahison sur la langue.  
- On comptait te laisser une lettre, tenta Kili pour me ramener au calme (il ne supportait pas de me voir sur le point de pleurer, d'autant plus que cela mettait son aîné dans une colère noire ; et pourtant, Fili perdait rarement son calme...).  
- Et avec quoi ?! "Désolés, on ne veut pas t'inquiéter mais on part loin pour un temps indéterminé, salut !".

Vu son expression mi-figue mi-raisin, ce devait sans doute être un bon résumé. Je finissais ma pinte avec rage, m'essuyant la bouche avec ma manche, et m'en allais sans plus attendre. J'entendis les appels de Fili lorsque j'eus franchi la porte, et la voix de Kili qui portait jusque dans les couloirs, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. J'étais trop énervée, trop effrayée pour écouter quiconque. Ils partaient. Ils partaient pour Erebor, sans moi.  
Ils allaient mourir.  
Leurs corps ensanglantés dansèrent quelques instants devant mes yeux, brouillant ma vision déjà floue, et je me dégageais de la poigne de mon chef d'orchestre, Kalïn, lorsqu'il me prit par le bras au détour d'un couloir.

- Valmae, commença-t-il en fronçant encore plus les sourcils que d'habitude, tu étais déconcentrée ce midi, il faut qu'on-  
- Oh vous, c'est pas le moment ! m'écriais-je en reprenant ma route sans lui accorder un regard.

Ses exclamations me poursuivirent un certain temps et je tournais plusieurs fois pour le semer. Pour une fois, la chance fut au rendez-vous. Je pilais net en voyant un semblant de chapeau pointu sur une terrasse : sans plus attendre, je frappais à peine à la porte avant de m'engouffrer dans la pièce. En temps normal, j'aurais fait profil bas à cause des deux personnalités imposantes dans la même pièce, en l'occurrence Gandalf et Thorïn. Les deux personnes que je devais fuir le plus, youpi !  
J'inclinais la tête, murmurant les paroles d'usage, avant de reporter mon attention sur le magicien cantonné dans un grand fauteuil de bois sculpté (plus grand que celui de Thorïn, c'est pour dire...).

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais, Gandalf, je dois vous parler de toute urgence, sifflais-je en respirant profondément pour me calmer (la colère est mauvaise conseillère, surtout face à Un Istar).  
- Oh, Valmae, j'ai entendu dire que vous vous étiez bien adaptée à la... vie en communauté, déclara l'intéressé en tirant une bouffée.

Je cillais à peine, attendant la suite, qui ne tarda pas. Et manqua de m'infliger un arrêt cardiaque (deuxième fois dans la journée après l'annonce de Kili).

- Vos affaires sont prêtes ? demanda le magicien après avoir soufflé un cercle de fumée dans ma direction.  
- Pardon ? coupais-je aussitôt.  
- Gandalf, je vous le répète, intervint l'héritier de Durïn, c'est une mauvaise idée.  
- Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider puisque ce ne sera pas non plus à vous d'en répondre, mon cher Thorïn.  
- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre...

Un large sourire étira le visage ridé de l'Istar. Oh, je le sentais mal. Pire que le jour où mon frère m'avait proposé de jouer avec une épée pendant l'absence de nos parents (ça avait été le summum pourtant).

- Qu'est-ce que vous ont dit Fili et Kili, exactement ? sourit-il en remettant sa pipe dans sa bouche.  
- Euh... Je... (je jetais un regard paniqué en direction de Thorïn, qui lui se contenta de me fixer de son habituel air impassible, et hautain) J'ai dû insister, vous savez, soufflais-je pour atténuer les révélations de Kili qui n'était pas censé me parler de ça.  
- Qu'ont-ils dit ? répéta leur oncle sans perdre son calme (un exploit).  
- Qu'ils partaient pour une quête... dangereuse... et que je ne pouvais pas-  
- Ils se sont trompés, m'interrompit Gandalf.

Au lieu de répéter un énième "pardon ?", je me tus en attendant le coup de théâtre.

- Vous allez venir avec nous, m'annonça le magicien, si vous l'acceptez ("007, sors de ce corps !" fut ma première pensée malgré la situation), dans le but de reconquérir Erebor.

…

...  
Voici donc la troisième option sur mon avenir concernant la Compagnie de Thorïn Oakenshield : un magicien jouant les trolls de Facebook façon Terre du Milieu me balançant "tu embarques pour une mission-suicide, YOLO !".

- Moi ? couinais-je après un moment, mon cœur jouant les tambourins dans ma poitrine.  
- Une mauvaise idée, Gandalf, réitéra Thorïn.  
- Thorïn, encore une fois, Valmae sera mon assistante (en temps normal, je me serais étranglée de rire face au mot employé dans la bouche de l'étrange magicien) ! s'écria Gandalf. Vous n'aurez pas à vous occuper d'elle ou de sa sécurité, elle ne sera pas sous votre autorité.

Celui-ci se renfrogna et j'eus le sentiment que c'était _justement_ le fait que je puisse ne pas être sous son autorité qui le dérangeait (rha, les mecs et leur envie de tout contrôler...).

- Vous m'invitez à suivre la... (je me repris) une Compagnie destinée à reprendre Erebor ? fis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Mon cerveau tournait à toute vitesse. C'était une chose de penser au futur, de réfléchir depuis son univers bien confortable et sécurisant "qui sauverais-je si je pouvais... ?". J'étais une jeune fille sans histoire, sans pouvoir exceptionnel, sans beauté ni capacité physique incroyables. Il y a tout un monde entre cette situation et celle que je vivais actuellement.

"_Trois visages, trois êtres aimés. Trois regards figés à jamais en direction de leur royaume._"

Et ce rêve qui me hantait...

- Vous vous êtes disputée avec Fili et Kili ? me questionna soudainement le magicien.  
- Non, enfin, pas tellement, bredouillais-je. Pourquoi, vous-

Doucement, sous le regard sombre de Thorïn, je levais la main à ma joue et essuyais doucement la larme qui venait de couler. Aussi futile soit-il, ce fut cet événement qui me décida. J'avais mon monde en Terre du Milieu. Kili. Fili. Thorïn. Chacun y occupait une place primordiale, avec des rapports solides comme seuls le sont ceux créés au fil du temps. Alors oui, j'avais peur. Oui, je risquais de mourir. Mais sans eux, que serais-je devenue ?  
L'amitié inconditionnelle de Kili m'avait sécurisée dans des moments de peur totale.  
Mes liens avec Fili m'avait redonné sourire et courage alors que je devenais déprimée par le non-retour dans mon monde à envisager.  
L'étrange relation que j'avais avec Thorïn m'avait donné un véritable statut, et par là-même une certaine confiance en moi - et en lui.

- Je... Je viens, finis-je par dire après avoir reniflé une dernière fois. Je viens avec vous.  
- Bonne décision, Valmae, confirma aussitôt l'Istar en se rencognant dans son fauteuil avec un air satisfait (manipulation, quand tu nous tiens...). Vous serez très utile à la Compagnie, je n'en doute pas. J'ai déjà pris la liberté d'informer Thorïn, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, de vos... qualités de magicienne.

Oh. Oooooh. Il avait osé ?

- Monseigneur, je-  
- Pourquoi ? m'interrompit Thorïn dans toute son attitude royale (et par conséquent, celle qui consistait à ignorer les règles de base en société : "ne pas couper la parole", par exemple...). Pourquoi suivre la Compagnie alors que ce conflit ne vous concerne pas ?

Mais _si_, bon sang ! Il me concernait depuis que j'avais rencontré Kili au Saphir Noir, depuis que ce dernier m'avait présenté Fili, depuis que j'avais reçu un nouveau surnom par Thorïn ! Il y avait tellement de mes sentiments mis en jeu que je dus prendre un certain temps pour arranger mes idées et déclarer d'une voix claire :

- Je préfère venir avec vous, quitte à mourir sous le feu d'un dragon, que rester dans l'incertitude aux Montagnes Bleues et souffrir de ne pas avoir pu vous aider ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Si Thorïn m'avait renié en bloc, s'il avait tempêté pour que je ne vienne pas, peut-être aurais-je été un peu ébranlée mais je n'aurais pas renoncé. Ce qu'il fit, cependant, me choqua encore plus. Il me fixa pendant quelques instants, puis son visage sembla se détendre un peu et il lâcha un soupir.

- Dans ce cas, qu'il en soit ainsi, proclama l'héritier de Durïn. Mais soyons clairs : vous êtes sous l'autorité de Gandalf, je ne vous protégerais pas.

Je frissonnais, peu rassurée par son ton tranchant, avant de hocher la tête. Cela eut l'air de le satisfaire et je m'apprêtais à me retirer après une dernière politesse mais Gandalf se leva.

- Nous avons encore à faire, jeune fille, souffla-t-il. Thorïn, je reviens vous trouver après avoir laissé Valmae entre les mains de vos neveux.  
- … Très bien.

Quand je sortais de la pièce avec le magicien à ma suite, je remarquais un éclat jaunâtre entre les mains de Thorïn : la carte d'Erebor faite sur parchemin, sans doute, qu'il comptait examiner seul. Ce ne fut qu'une fois après avoir parcouru les dédales de couloirs, dans lesquels l'Istar se fit interpeller toutes les 30 secondes, que nous arrivâmes devant ma chambre. Et que je me rappelais que ma chambre était mal rangée, mais vraiment _affreusement_ en bordel.  
Oh, et que je devais m'engager dans une aventure carrément dingue par la volonté d'un magicien (j'allais bien m'entendre avec Bilbo, tiens... et Frodo, si j'avais la chance de survivre... on pourrait former un club : "le club des petites gens embarquées - presque - de force par Gandalf" !).

- Vous ne pouvez pas... attendre à l'extérieur ? demandais-je en joignant mes mains.  
- Oh, oui, bien sûr, marmonna Gandalf en rallumant sa pipe (sale fumeur ! quoique, je n'allais rien dire parce que je risquais de faire pareil pour me détendre dès que j'aurais mis la main sur ma pipe à long tuyau). Je ne vais pas... déranger une jeune fille. Comment ça se passe, au fait ? Pas trop de problème avec vos visiteurs ?

Je rentrais dans ma chambre, le visage déformé par un rictus nerveux, puis me jetais sur le grand sac en cuir qui trônait sur une chaise pour le remplir de tous les vêtements et affaires me tombant sous la main. Ça faisait certes plus de deux ans que je m'étais aménagée un chez-moi dans un coin du Hall de Thorïn, il n'empêche que le jus d'orange coûtait cher et que je n'avais pas pu m'acheter grand chose (seulement mes habits et quelques livres, si j'y réfléchissais un peu plus).

- Certains ont été plus problématiques que d'autres, concédais-je en grimaçant à Gandalf, mais dans l'ensemble, je m'en suis plutôt pas mal tirée.  
- C'est que vous commencez à comprendre les ficelles du métier... Et pour, mmh, l'évènement d'aujourd'hui ? m'interpella le magicien. Thorïn semble avoir accepté votre détermination. C'est un projet de longue date, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me figeais dans mes rangements, mon regard revenant malgré moi vers l'anneau runique à ma main droite.

- Oui, ça faisait très longtemps que j'y réfléchissais, soufflais-je avant de reprendre mon occupation initiale (à savoir, choisir entre une dague et un ensemble de baumes : je finis par mettre la première à ma ceinture et fourrais l'autre dans mon sac). Oh, et une autre chose à laquelle je pensais depuis mon arrivée ici...

Je me plantais devant mon miroir pour caresser mon visage imberbe.

- Est-ce que vous avez une explication quant à ma barbe inexistante ?

A ce moment-là, je jurerais avoir entendu le magicien s'étouffer avec sa fumée.

- Il me semble... (nouvelle quinte de toux) Nous devrions considérer, reprit-il difficilement, votre statut d'assistante et votre ancienne culture. Une hypothèse somme toute raisonnable serait que puisque vous reniez votre barbe inconsciemment de toutes vos forces, elle ne pousse pas à cause de, euh, vos capacités spéciales. Ceci dit, elles en sont alors foncièrement diminuées.

…  
Troisième crise cardiaque de la journée.  
Attendez, là : ça voulait dire - si j'avais bien compris - que si j'étais une buse en magie, c'était parce qu'elle était pompée par ma volonté de ne pas avoir de barbe ?!  
_Remboursez !_

* * *

**Rencontre numéro 10 : Arwen.**

- Héhéhé... Observe et admire, Sebastian : mon plan machiavélique est sur le point d'aboutir !

Le petit hérisson pencha la tête sur le côté dans mes bras, bougeant son petit museau rose, puis regarda dans la direction que je lui indiquais. Là se trouvait la pire créature du fandom Seigneur des Anneaux, l'inutile de service, l'elfe plate dans tous les sens du terme, l'assassin inconsciente de milliers de fangirls, l'opportuniste de service lors de son supposé mariage : bref, Arwen dite l'étoile du soir.  
Je ne suis pas très élogieuse, n'est-ce pas ? Normal. Autant ma meilleure amie prenait (un peu) des pincettes avec les fans de la (pas si) jeune (que ça) elfe, autant je n'en avais franchement rien à foutre de l'avis des autres. Sebastian couina doucement, avec cette petite expression qui me laissait penser qu'il n'avait rien compris à mon super plan. Je me mis alors à lui expliquer le plus silencieusement possible sans quitter la _cible_ des yeux.

- J'ai concocté moi-même ce qu'elle s'apprête à boire, j'en ai rajouté discrètement dans son verre en cuisine. J'avais déjà expérimenté en chimie sur notre prof sans faire exprès, expliquais-je à l'adorable petite chose, et elle a eu l'air d'avoir la rougeole pendant trois semaines. J'ai réussi à le refaire avec des herbes que m'a donné Radagast.

Il plissa les yeux.

- Je te jure, j'avais pas fait exprès ! démentis-je aussitôt. J'étais une excellente élève, avec de supers notes et la prof m'adorait. C'est juste que Valmae est un peu maladroite et que ça a finit par lui atterrir dessus. (petit silence) J'espère que ça s'arrangera chez les nains parce que si elle renverse du vin sur Thorïn, il va lui arracher la tête...

Arwen se saisit enfin du verre, me faisant ricaner, l'approcha de sa bouche sans se douter de quelque chose et...!

- Dame Arwen !

Pour le coup, je serais allée me taper la tête contre un mur. Et ensuite, j'aurais étranglé Legolas. Pourquoiiiii ?! Mais POURQUOI tant de haine ?! J'avais presque réussi !

- Le Seigneur Elrond vous fait mander, déclara le prince elfe tandis qu'elle reposait son verre sur la table du salon de plein air. Je crois que c'est urgent.  
- Je vais le rejoindre, dans ce cas, souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix qui ne m'avait absolument pas manqué depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais entendu.

Elle s'éloigna à pas feutrés dans les couloirs du palais, me tirant un juron. Puis un deuxième lorsque Legolas loucha sur le verre non-entamé qu'il prit avec l'intention évidente de le boire.

- NAOOON ! hurlais-je en lui sautant dessus. PAS TOUCHE !

Ce mouvement dut le surprendre car il ne réussit pas à entièrement m'éviter et nous fîmes un superbe roulé-boulé tandis que le verre maudit volait plus loin. Ce ne fut qu'en relevant le nez que je remarquais des bottes de très haute qualité dont le style m'était familier juste devant moi. Je relevais un peu plus les yeux, notais les habits typiques de VertBois-le-Grand, des bijoux en grand nombre, une chevelure dorée, un regard émeraude furieux...

- Euh, tentais-je en m'écartant de Legolas toujours en-dessous de moi, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, monseigneur Thranduil...

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes ~**

**Chupa14 : J'adore cette chanson aussi :3 c'est pour ça qu'elle prend de l'importance puisque c'est la première chanson que Valmae a interprété devant Thorïn (elle a bien choisi pour la première impression). Je suis certaine que Thranduil a un sacré mauvais caractère et qu'il est beaucoup moins coincé qu'il en a l'air, sauf que c'est aussi un bon acteur. Le couple ne commencera à être visible que dans une dizaine de chapitres, je pense XD**

**Olivia : merci du compliment, j'espère que l'interlude et ce chapitre-ci t'ont fait rire également ^^**

**Sun : merci d'avoir commenté :D contente que ça t'ait plu !**

**Scylla : merci des compliments :3 j'espère que la suite t'a plu !**

* * *

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !**


	14. Leçon 12

**Ciao-o ~  
**

**Voici un petit chapitre de transition pour cette semaine, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont à la fin du chapitre, comme d'hab.**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

**Leçon numéro 12 : voyager léger.**

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?  
- Oui, oui...  
- Dague ? Couverture ? Vêtements de rechange ? Cape de voyage ?  
- Oui.  
- Nourriture qui se conserve bien ? Eau ? Briquet ?  
- Ouiiii !  
- Cape d'hiver ? Gants de cuir ? Carte ? Boussole ?  
- Fili, finis-je par soupirer, t'es pas ma mère...  
- Encore heureux, tiens !

Je soupirais derechef tandis que les deux nains finissaient de ficeler les affaires sur Din, le poney devant m'accompagner pour le voyage.

- Il ne faudrait pas que tu oublies trop de choses, marmonna l'épéiste pour lui-même.  
- Déjà qu'elle va oublier sa tête, ricana Kili avant de m'ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux.  
- Aha, très drôle. Plus sérieusement, repris-je malgré un petit sourire, vous êtes sûrs que ça ne vous dérange pas ? Je sais bien que c'est une directive de votre oncle, mais vu comment vous étiez opposés à ce que je vienne, je pensais que...

Le reste de ma phrase se perdit dans un murmure tandis que deux paires d'yeux se fixaient sur moi. Fili sourit en secouant la tête tandis que son cadet laissait glisser son bras autour des mes épaules.

- On n'était pas d'accords surtout parce qu'on n'est pas sûrs de pouvoir nous protéger nous-mêmes, souffla l'aîné. On ne voulait pas te mettre en danger, tu comprends ?  
- Mais si Gandalf dit qu'il te protégera, alors on n'a pas de souci à se faire ! compléta joyeusement Kili.

Mouais, un peu léger comme argument... Sauf que le pire, c'est qu'ils avaient tous les deux l'air de croire qu'un vieil homme louche fumant une herbe encore plus louche serait apte à me protéger d'un dragon. _Intense loneliness._

- Bon, on y va ? demanda soudainement Fili.  
- Ouais, allons-y !

Je montais sur mon poney après quelques difficultés mineures (dont un coup de pied dans la tête de Kili qui essayait de m'aider...) et nous partîmes enfin. Déjà.  
J'arrêtais Din après une heure à avancer au pas pour le retourner à moitié vers les Montagnes Bleues qui s'éloignaient. Face à cette vision, je serrais les poings et me rassénerais intérieurement. Je savais que je prenais la bonne décision : en ne partant pas avec eux, je l'aurais regretté toute ma vie. _You Only Live Once_, n'est-ce pas ?

- Valmae ? m'interpella Kili d'un plus loin.  
- J'arrive, j'arrive...

Après un dernier regard vers les pics neigeux perçant le ciel, je me détournais pour reprendre la route. Nous traversâmes des bois, des champs et paysages magnifiques avant d'arriver sur une route à peine plus fréquentée (on croisait une charrette toutes les demi-heures, en gros : rien à voir avec une quatre voies). Les deux frères discutaient joyeusement des nains que j'allais rencontrer, comme "l'admirable monsieur Dwalïn" (celui qui avait manqué de me décapiter), "le vénérable Balïn" (qui n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'ils étaient de têtes de pioche) ou bien le trio que nous devions prévenir sur la route car ils voyageaient en permanence (Bifur l'excentrique, Bofur et son fameux chapeau, Bombur le goinfre : c'était à peu près comme ça que je m'en rappelais). A mi-journée, je commençais à chanter.

- Home is behind, the world ahead, and there are many paths to tread through shadows to the edge of night until the stars are all alight ~ Mist and shadow, cloud and shade, all shall fade... ~ All shall fade... ~~

Les deux frères reprirent avec d'autres chansons jusqu'à ce que - forcément - une averse ne nous prenne de court avant que nous ne puissions arriver à un village. Résultat : à la nuit tombée, nous étions trempés, loin de tout et incapables de faire un feu de camp correct. Pour moi qui n'avait jamais fait de camping, j'étais servie ! Et la pluie devenait de plus en plus froide, VDM.

- Bah, d-dis-toi qu'on mangera b-bien demain, grelotta Kili en claquant des dents.  
- On mangera chaud surtout, soulignais-je avant de me pelotonner encore plus contre l'épéiste aussi frigorifié que moi (mais qui avait l'avantage de porter de la fourrure... _gosh_, je deviens opportuniste...).

Autant les chevaux avaient l'air de s'en foutre comme de leur premier cavalier, autant nous ne devions pas sembler fins devant un tas de bois trempé, serrés les uns contre les autres dans l'optique - illusoire - de créer un peu de chaleur. Impossible de dormir allongés par terre à cause de la boue, nous restâmes donc ainsi tous les trois assis : d'intenses courbatures en perspective ! Il va sans dire que la nuit fut épouvantable et que mon romantisme quant aux nuits à la belle étoile en prit un sacré coup mais j'eus tout de même le courage de remonter sur mon poney sans - trop - grogner après un petit déjeuner froid.

- C'est plus un baptême du feu, c'est un baptême de la flotte, marmonnais-je en essayant de sécher mes mitaines de cuir (le cuir résiste très mal à l'eau, y compris à l'eau de pluie de Terre du Milieu, c'est confirmé !) après les avoir essoré.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de tirer un sourire aux visages fatigués de mes compagnons de route et nous reprirent notre trajet avec moins d'énergie mais autant de bonne humeur que la veille. La perspective d'un bon (et chaud) repas ne nous motivant _absolument pas_ pour avancer le plus vite possible, bien sûr. Heureusement, le temps était beaucoup moins couvert et nous eûmes même assez de soleil en début d'après-midi pour ne plus avoir l'impression dérangeante de porter du carton rigide à la place de nos beaux vêtements en cuir. Comme quoi, le cuir n'est pas _toujours_ classe... Nous continuâmes d'avancer jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit pour atteindre gelés (et les fesses en compote, pour ma part) un petit village peu avant la rivière Lune.

- Comment s'appelle la taverne où on est censé les retrouver ? bâillais-je une fois arrivés dans le village. Le cochon dansant ?  
- Le cochon pendu, corrigea Fili.  
- J'étais pas si loin...  
- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il y a une différence entre danser et être pendu.  
- Kili... !

Ce fut donc dans une joyeuse dispute, qui se solda au final par un éclat de rire général, que nous trouvâmes l'auberge en question. Après avoir pris nos affaires et laissés nos poneys à un palefrenier ("ohmondieuqu'ilestgigantesque" fut ma première pensée en le voyant), nous entrâmes _enfin_ dans un endroit quasiment étouffant, éclairé et empli de nourriture chaude (très important, le passage au four). Des dizaines de regards se braquèrent sur nous au point que je ressentis presque le besoin de leur hurler d'aller voir ailleurs s'ils y étaient, d'autant plus que la différence de taille me paniquait un peu. Et puis, tandis que les deux héritiers de Durïn m'encadraient, je me rappelais soudain de la dangerosité des nains qui voyageaient avec moi. Autant pour moi, je n'avais rien à craindre.

- Oh, Fili, Kili ! Par ici, s'écria quelqu'un en montant sur une table.

Je reconnus Bofur à son chapeau caractéristique et un sourire chaleureux. Nous traversâmes la foule de Grandes Gens jusqu'à arriver à une table recouverte de nourriture où étaient assis trois personnages hauts en couleur. Bofur, d'abord, qui venait de sauter de son perchoir pour faire une accolade aux deux frères.

- Bofur, pour vous servir ! s'exclama-t-il en me voyant à moitié cachée derrière Kili - le plus grand des deux frères.  
- Valmae, votre servante, ajoutais-je en m'inclinant.

Un autre nain, à la barbe noire parsemée de gris, marmonna quelque chose en grattant autour de la hache (wait, wait, wait : une _hache_ ?!) plantée dans son crâne.

- Pardon ? demandais-je en m'approchant, perturbée par le bruit ambiant.  
- Bifur, pour vous servir, siffla-t-il en m'observant avant d'incliner la tête.

Je fis de même, un peu perturbée, puis me rendit compte des regards perplexes des autres nains (sauf Bombur qui continuait de s'empiffrer et m'avait à peine salué). Je sentis alors que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je venais de faire une grosse gaffe.

- Quoi ? finis-je par demander. J'ai un bouton sur le nez ?

A cet instant, de la sauce projetée par les bâfreries de Bombur m'arriva en plein visage, déclenchant l'hilarité générale. Bifur me tendit un mouchoir en grognant et je compris enfin ce qui arrivait quand je compris de nouveau ses paroles : encore une traduction immédiate du langage nain à cause de mon statut de Gardienne (je m'étais accordée là-dessus avec Nessa : "Gardien", ça fait tout de suite plus classe que "paumé de service"). Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas du khuzdul habituel mais d'une version plus ancienne censée être disparue depuis des siècles. Et si Bifur avait l'excuse de la hache dans la tête, j'espérais que ce ne soit jamais mon cas. Au pire je n'aurais qu'à éviter - mais cela m'embêtait car il devait se sentir bien seul sans Gandalf - de lui parler en public...  
Rhaaaa, et puis zut ! Je trouverais bien une excuse bidon en cours de route (je n'avais que ça à penser sur mon poney de toute façon).

- Vous mangez avec nous ? proposa Bofur.

Nos yeux s'illuminèrent au mot "manger" et nous nous asseillâmes avec l'intention évidente de nous empiffrer jusqu'à satiété. Pendant tout le repas, j'évitais soigneusement de me retrouver en face de Bombur ou de le regarder car c'était presque pire que Winnifer (sauf qu'elle était une minière, pas un marchand de jouets... une asociale, ou presque). _Bombur and food : still a better love story than Twilight._

- Alors, la quête est confirmée ? demanda finalement le plus jeune des trois, sourire aux lèvres, à la fin du repas.

J'en profitais pour allumer ma pipe (mauvaise habitude quand tu nous tiens...) tandis que Fili partait dans de grandes explications à demi-mots sur la lettre que Balïn leur avait apparemment envoyé pour leur faire part de la quête de Thorïn, du fait que Gandalf et un cambrioleur Hobbit devraient se joindre à nous et de ma qualité d'assistante de magicien (oui, oui : "assistante"...).

- Vous connaissez Gandalf ? grogna Bifur en allumant sa propre pipe.  
- Oui, répondis-je après un instant d'hésitation. C'est un... ami.

Si on pouvait qualifier d'ami un magicien se moquant perpétuellement de votre maîtrise de son art, bien sûr.

- Les héritiers sont vos amis aussi ? fit-il après avoir tirée une bouffée.  
- Oui, de très bons amis, confirmais-je en lui montrant ma bague.

Son regard d'obsidienne étincela sous ses sourcils broussailleux et je me penchais pour regarder ce qui dépassait d'un de leurs sacs avec curiosité. Le grelot argenté qui pendait de l'objet tinta lorsque je le poussais du bout des doigts. Finalement, ce fut Bombur qui le sortit après avoir poussé ce qu'il y avait sur la table devant moi.

- Si tu veux regarder, il n'y a qu'à demander, fit-il doctement - sa première parole aimable depuis le début de la soirée.

Je hochais la tête avant d'examiner l'objet en question (un jouet ? ils étaient fabricants de jouets, tous les trois). Il s'agissait d'une poupée de chiffon aux vêtements sombres déchirés, cousue de cicatrices et pleurant du sang. Sur le côté droit de sa poitrine, je remarquais un affaissement des tissus puis compris avec un peu de réflexion qu'il s'agissait de la place du cœur.

- Une poupée sans cœur ? chuchotais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Oh bien sûr, elle était belle : le tissu des habits était de bonne facture, la poupée elle-même était bien rembourrée et l'expression de son visage me retourna l'estomac (un comble après deux jours à manger froid !).

- Les enfants aiment ce genre de jouets, affirma Bifur. C'est ce qui se vend le mieux chez les petites filles. Et comme ça, elles comprennent mieux.  
- Elles comprennent mieux quoi ? relevais-je en soulevant la poupée.  
- Ce que sont les nains, répliqua-t-il sur un ton grave.

Des êtres sans cœur ? Non, des êtres qui n'en avaient plus et en souffraient - d'où les larmes. Des personnes sans maison où rentrer. Un peuple sans son royaume.  
Je reposais la poupée sur la table et rallumais ma pipe, qui s'était éteinte pendant notre conversation.

- C'est une bonne pédagogie, finis-je par articuler.

Le nain à la blessure flagrante inclina la tête en guise de réponse et c'en fut fini de notre échange. Par la suite, je ne me souvins pas de grand chose : les lumières qui se raréfiaient dans la salle au fur et à mesure que les clients partaient, l'épaule de Kili sur laquelle je m'appuyais et les chansons naines résonnant dans mon esprit aussi bien que dans la taverne. Je ne sus donc pas comment je me retrouvais dans un lit le lendemain matin (la magie des enfants, où on s'endormait sur le canapé et se réveillait dans sa chambre, venait-elle de me revenir ? j'en doutais...). J'étais encore toute habillée - minus les chaussures - et j'allais prendre un bain chaud avant de descendre pour le petit déjeuner.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Fili lorsque j'arrivais.  
- Hmmm.  
- Laisse-la, elle est complètement à la masse, fit son cadet en me laissant m'affaler sur lui.  
- Ils ont du jus d'orange ? demandais-je avec les yeux à moitié ouverts.  
- Juste du café, m'indiqua Bombur en postillonnant.

Je cillais avec difficulté puis commençais à manger sans grand appétit.

- Profite, conseilla l'épéiste, on ne sait pas si nos prochains repas seront chauds.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que je me jette sur les plats présentés, sous les moqueries de Bofur et Kili, tandis que Bombur prenait place et commandait une flopée d'aliments. Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur mais comme tout bon moment a une fin, nous dûmes repartir. Avant que je ne monte sur Din (pour être exacte : "avant que Fili et Kili ne me hissent sur Din"), Bifur vint me voir.

- Pour toi, déclara-t-il en me donnant la poupée de la veille. Parce que ta maison te manque aussi.  
- Merci, soufflais-je en la rangeant soigneusement dans mon sac. Vous nous suivrez bientôt ?  
- On doit faire le marché. Après, on part à votre suite...

J'inclinais doucement la tête puis chuchotais des salutations avant de retourner voir les deux frères. Finalement, cette aventure commençait mieux que je ne le pensais...

* * *

**Rencontres numéros 11&12 : Elladan et Elrohir.**

- Engagez-vous, qu'ils disaient, rengagez-vous qu'ils disaient... SALETE DE COLONEL BALAI-DANS-LE-CUL !

Je jetais mon propre balai par terre, aussi furieuse que honteuse dans mon amour propre blessé, puis tapais de toutes mes forces plusieurs fois dans le tas de feuilles que je venais de faire. Ce ne fut qu'après m'être totalement défoulée sur les pauvres restes d'arbre que je me rendis compte que je venais de saccager mon boulot.  
Et que je devais tout recommencer.

- J'LE DETEEESTE ! hurlais-je à tout vas en me laissant tomber par terre.  
- Ah, mais nous aussi.

Je me retournais brusquement, surprise. Je n'avais pourtant entendu personne approcher - et l'ouïe elfique, c'est pas du "made in china" ! Alors qui ?...

- Par ici, souffla quelqu'un sur ma droite. Nessa, c'est ça ?  
- "Naissa" ? releva une autre personne sur un ton railleur. Personne ne vous a jamais dit que la conjugaison exacte était "naquit" ?  
- Et vous, vous êtes qui ? sifflais-je méchamment. Peste et choléra ?

Un rire cristallin retentit dans la petite cour de pierre et je fis brusquement volte-face après avoir ramassé puis brandi mon instrument ménager comme piètre arme défensive. Il cogna violemment dans le fourreau d'une épée longue. Je foudroyais son propriétaire du regard, en profitant pour commencer mon analyse intérieure sur les nouveaux PDNI (Potentiels Déviants Non-Identifiés - une mauvaise habitude prise à cause de Valmae, ce genre de surnoms à la con...).  
Ils étaient deux, absolument identiques. Ou alors, j'étais bourrée.  
La deuxième option me parut peu probable étant donné que Thranduil ne me laisserait jamais approcher une bouteille d'alcool dans son palais (peut-être qu'il pensait que je deviendrais encore plus "dangereuse pour l'ordre public" sous l'emprise d'un stupéfiant quelconque ? je n'en savais rien).

- Je suis Elladan, déclara le premier en remettant son épée dans son fourreau à sa ceinture.  
- Et moi, Elrohir, fit le second avec le même petit sourire moqueur.

Cheveux noirs, peau blanche, yeux gris métal. Où avais-je déjà vu cette combinaison ? Je cherchais pendant un bon moment, mes yeux m'égarant sur leurs vêtements amples et colorés qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'on portait ici, puis j'eus un déclic.

- AH ! m'exclamais-je en les montrant du doigt. Vous êtes Elladan et Elrohir !  
- On vient de le dire, souligna l'un des deux - Peste - en levant un sourcil.  
- Vous êtes les jumeaux ! couinais-je avec toutes les fics twincest que j'avais eu l'occasion me revenant à l'esprit.  
- Thranduil a beau être condescendant au possible, je crois qu'il n'avait pas tort : elle est folle.

Oh, ce sale blond ! (dixit une blonde) si jamais je lui mettais la main dessus, il allait entendre parler de moi !

- Venant de la part de futures boules de billard c'est vraiment gonflé, grinçais-je avant de tirer la langue - vu le niveau de nos insultes, autant se comporter comme une gamine jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Boules de billard ? qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Choléra.

Ma colère retomba d'un coup, soufflée par l'absurdité de la question. Puis - ça commençait à devenir une habitude - j'éclatais de rire.

* * *

**Chupa14 : Nous sommes tous accros à internet, moi la première XD sa réaction - et la tienne - sont donc tout à fait compréhensibles ! Il y aura bien un couple avec Nessa, je le confirme, mais on le verra plus tard... (continue d'assassiner Arwen, je te soutiens) Elrond était en visite diplomatique *tousse* chez Thranduil. Le pauvre, il s'en souviendra...  
**

**Olivia : Hello :D merci pour tous ces compliments (et tous ces gentils adjectifs), j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ~**

**Lunaelle : ah, chanceuse ! va falloir que je me débrouille pour l'avoir, moi aussi... bien que j'ai dépassé ce stade-là dans l'écriture de la fic XD**

**Dhakri : Si Nessa et Valmae vont se retrouver ? à ton avis, si j'ai fait deux héroïnes (à part si j'en tue une), ce sera sans doute pour qu'elles se revoient (et détruisent la Terre du Milieu avec leurs conneries). Mais par contre, oui, elles mettront un certain temps à se revoir : ce n'est pas la porte d'à côté XD et oui, je vais intégrer certains points du livre :)**

* * *

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !**


	15. Leçon 13

**Hello ~**

**Voilà le chapitre treize (chapitre maudiiiiiit !) qui marque le début des choses sérieuses. Et l'apparition du reste de la Compagnie - Bilbo compris ! Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont à la fin du chapitre, comme d'hab.**

**Bonne lecture ~~**

* * *

**Leçon numéro 13 : les Hobbits ont plus de ressources qu'il n'y paraît **

**(heureusement pour eux).**

- C'est quelle rune qui sera indiquée, déjà ?  
- Un "F", la marque de Gandalf... Tu devrais le savoir pourtant, mademoiselle l'assistante.  
- Rho, ça va... Je pensais à quelque chose de plus compliqué comme "cambrioleur confirmé et audacieux cherchant aventure avec bonne rémunération".  
- Valmae... Il ne faudrait pas mettre une rune mais une douzaine, dans ce cas !  
- Pfff... !

Fili ricana en me voyant faire la moue et je donnais une dernière tape affectueuse à Din, attaché avec le reste des poneys de la Compagnie dans un champ, avant de suivre les deux nains dans la nuit noire de Bag-End. Je resserrais les pans de ma cape autour de moi en frissonnant, le vent frais s'infiltrant malgré mes couches de vêtements. Je me promis aussitôt d'aller squatter la salle d'eau de Bilbo avant que la majorité de la Compagnie arrive - ils risquaient de péter la tuyauterie, ces bourrins ! - puis me mis à chercher des yeux une rune gravée sur une porte.

- Là ! s'écria soudain l'archer, qui avait les meilleurs yeux de nous trois, en nous indiquant une porte ronde parmi tant d'autres.  
- Enfin, nous allons voir notre cambrioleur, marmonna son aîné pour lui-même (le nom et la marque sur la porte de Bilbo nous avait été communiqués par une lettre du magicien gris)

Nous allâmes sonner à la porte, effectivement marquée de la rune "F", et quelqu'un vînt nous ouvrir. Il s'agissait d'un Hobbit au visage familier, en pyjama sous sa robe de chambre à carreaux, le visage impassible alors que n'importe qui serait déjà en train de se ronger les ongles - voire les phalanges.

- Fili, se présenta le blond (il prenait toujours le rôle du porte-parole, des histoires d'héritier premier-né, tout ça...).  
- Kili.  
- Et Valmae, ajoutais-je avec la sérieuse impression de m'incruster.  
- A votre service !

Après une profonde révérence, Kili démontra une fois de plus sa - brillante - mémoire en se trompant sur le nom de notre hôte (en le confondant avec une... "socquette" ? une chaussette, sérieusement ?) et les deux frères finirent par entrer de force purement et simplement, allant jusqu'à balancer leurs armes dans les bras du pauvre Bilbo.

- C'est le coffre à mariage de ma mère, arrêtez s'il vous plaît ! s'exclama le Hobbit lorsque l'archer s'essuyait les pieds sur ledit coffre.  
- Les paillassons, ça existe, Kili...

Les deux frères partirent ensuite rejoindre Dwalïn et Balïn dans la salle à manger mais je m'attardais quelques instants près de notre hôte.

- Désolée d'avance du souk que nous allons mettre dans votre trou de Hobbit, m'excusais-je platement. Sinon, vous pourriez m'indiquer où se trouve votre salle de bain ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, articula quelque chose (sans doute en rapport avec le mot "souk" ne faisant pas partie de son vocabulaire mais dont il devinait le sens), puis se ravisa et se tint le nez un instant malgré tous les épées/dagues/trucs tranchants non-identifiés qu'il tenait.

- Troisième porte au fond du couloir, soupira-t-il en m'indiquant la direction à prendre.  
- Merci !

Comment ça, j'étais devenue opportuniste à force de mauvaises fréquentations ? Je suivais donc ses recommandations et allais prendre une douche ultra-rapide qui avait au moins le mérite d'être brûlante (après plusieurs jours sans me laver, j'avais besoin d'eau chaude : celle, glacée, des rivières, non merci !). Quand je sortais enfin - avec l'impression d'avoir perdu trois kilos avec la couche de crasse et de poussière que je venais d'enlever en me récurant -, la majorité de la Compagnie était arrivée. A vrai dire, il ne manquait plus que Thorïn (ça lui évitait d'être écrasé sous ses vassaux comme dans la version Tolkien... quoique, se perdre deux fois dans Bag-End n'était pas forcément plus classe).

- T'as fini avec la salle de bain ? me demanda Dwalïn dans le couloir.

Je hochais lentement la tête avec un sourire crispé - en louchant sur ses haches - avant de le laisser partir dans la salle d'eau. Maintenant, je savais qui avait massacré la plomberie...

- Valmae, on t'a laissé une place ! fit Fili depuis la table, sur laquelle il se tenait debout avec des chopes de bière à la main.

Je partais m'asseoir avec un peu de pitié pour le Hobbit qui pétait les plombs dans un coin sous les yeux amusés de Gandalf (ce magicien était un sadique sous ses airs bienveillants, j'en étais certaine... sinon, il ne se foutrait pas autant de moi dès que je me plaignais du peu de pouvoir à ma disposition...) et avalais tout ce qui passait à ma portée car j'avais l'estomac dans les talons. Et puis autant en profiter car notre voyage ne serait pas une partie de plaisir... nos prochains vrais repas chauds seraient... eh bien, ils seraient à Esgaroth - dans un bon moment - puisque les elfes ne seraient pas fichus de nous servir de la viande.  
Et la salade ne nourrit pas son homme, surtout ceux du genre de Dwalïn ou Thorïn.

- Faites attention, hurla soudain Bilbo, c'est de la vaisselle ancienne que je tiens de ma mère, elle a plus de cent ans !

Fili et Kili, qui s'étaient entre-temps levés pour aller chercher leurs pipes, se mirent à balancer joyeusement les assiettes dans tous les sens et je me rangeais dans un coin pour éviter de gêner mes compatriotes dans leur rangement intensif. Je me contentais de faire passer les couverts (en les balançant sur Bifur qui les rattrapait aisément, comme guidé par un sixième sens) ou les plats en les faisant glisser sur la table. Je repris joyeusement la chanson à moitié improvisée (à moitié seulement car l'air et les paroles principales étaient souvent utilisées dans les tavernes). Le visage catastrophé du Hobbit fut empreint un instant de soulagement lorsqu'il vit les grandes piles sur sa table en parfait état mais une expression tourmentée y reprit bien vite place avec trois coups frappés à la porte - Thorïn ne savait-il donc pas se servir d'une sonnette ?

- Il est là, déclara sombrement Gandalf.  
- Il est en retard, non ? chuchotais-je à l'épéiste blond, qui haussa les épaules.  
- Notre oncle était censé nous rattraper malgré sa réunion mais tant qu'il nous a rejoint, c'est le principal.

En ouvrant la porte d'entrée, le magicien se retrouva donc face à un héritier de Thorïn d'humeur mixte. En effet, malgré son sourire censé être joyeux, je percevais plus d'amertume et de moquerie que de joie lorsqu'il commença à tourner autour du proclamé cambrioleur avec un air de chat devant un oisillon.

- Alors, c'est le Hobbit ? Quelle est votre arme de prédilection ? questionna-t-il sans se départir de son ton ironique qui devait mettre la pression à Bilbo. Hache ou épée ?  
- Eh bien, sachez que je me défends au lancer de marrons, répondit celui-ci sans sourciller.

Je ne retins pas une facepalm blasée, mi-amusée mi-agacée à la fois par Thorïn (qui acceptait Ori même si ce dernier ne savait pas se battre mieux que moi, ce qui témoignait de sa médiocrité belliqueuse, et refusait en bloc Bilbo qui avait les compétences requises pour nous suivre) et par le Baggins (sérieusement... "lancer de marrons" ?! pourquoi pas pétanque, tant qu'on y est !). Je regrettais aussitôt ce geste car le regard bleu ciel de l'héritier du Durïn se posa sur moi, ce qui me mit instantanément mal à l'aise.

- Je constate que vous avez survécu au voyage jusqu'à la Comté, Valmae l'assistante, lâcha-t-il en m'observant de haut en bas. J'ose espérer qu'il en sera de même pour le reste de notre quête, même si je doute que vos capacités vous aident à partir des Terres Sauvages.  
- Je ferais de mon mieux, monseigneur, prononçais-je de la voix la plus ferme possible.  
- J'y compte bien.

Sur ces paroles peu encourageantes, Thorïn suivit Gandalf dans la salle à manger où il nous fit le compte-rendu de sa réunion. Comme prévu, Daïn des Monts de Fer ne comptait pas nous aider et nous en vînmes à parler rapidement des supposées capacités de Bilbo en tant que cambrioleur.

- Donnez-lui le contrat, ordonna Thorïn après des discutions assez houleuses - avec même une intervention de Gandalf pour calmer le débat...

Depuis le bout de table où je m'étais mise (à l'opposé de l'héritier de Durïn qui s'était calmé avec l'apparition de la fameuse clé qui indiquait non pas l'existence d'une porte mais bien d'une _serrure_, autant pour la logique de Fili...), je vis un grand parchemin arriver jusqu'au Hobbit puis se dérouler quand celui-ci l'ouvrit - après avoir pris connaissance qu'il y avait un paragraphe sur les frais funéraires (j'avais moi-même pâli quand Gandalf m'avait forcé à signer mon contrat).

- Le profit pourra aller jusqu'au quatorzième des bénéfices totaux, s'il y en a... (il hocha la tête en marmonnant pour lui-même) Ça paraît honnête. La présente Compagnie ne pourra pas être tenue responsable des blessures comportant mais non-limitées aux lacérations, éviscération... (il s'arrêta pour déplier la feuille avant de relever la tête vers nous) incinération ?

Ma pitié pour le pauvre Bilbo s'accentua avant de se muer en compassion lorsque je me rendis compte, avec un peu de recul, qu'il agissait de la même façon que moi (tout du moins, moi avant d'avoir passé deux ans à côtoyer Fili et Kili parce que j'avais un peu plus de culot et de confiance en moi maintenant). Et ma pitié reprit le dessus lorsque Bofur - docteur ès tact - prit la parole pour le "rassurer".

- Pensez à un four avec des ailes, finit-il par dire en se levant.  
- J-j-'ai besoin d'air, articula le Hobbit.  
- Un flash de lumière, une douleur intense et pouf ! (le nain mima une explosion) Vous êtes plus qu'un tas de cendres !

Le visage déjà pâle de notre hôte n'afficha plus aucune émotion et, après avoir tenté de reprendre son calme, il laissa tomber l'affaire - et sa conscience, par la même occasion.

- Non, fit-il simplement avant de s'évanouir.

Je fis la grimace en voyant sa tête heurter le sol et, remarquant qu'aucun nain ne semblait décider à le réveiller, je me levais pour aller aider Gandalf.

- Bravo, Bofur, ironisais-je en tapotant la joue du Hobbit. Niveau tact et délicatesse, tu bats tous les records !  
- Pauvre petit, marmonna Dori avec un plateau de thé à la camomille à la main, se penchant lui aussi sur l'homme inconscient.  
- Dori, vous voulez bien m'aider à le déplacer dans son salon ? fit Gandalf en soulevant Bilbo par les épaules - il ne devait pas être à l'aise dans un endroit si bas de plafond. Oh, et Valmae, venez avec moi.

Perplexe, je suivais le magicien gris - et son fan - dans un des séjours du trou de Hobbit et après le retour de Dori dans la salle à manger, il me fit signe d'approcher.

- Vous avez dû beaucoup apprendre par instinct, souffla l'Istar. Par exemple, je suppose que vous pouvez allumer ce chandelier ?

Je restais un moment à le regarder sans comprendre puis je compris enfin qu'il parlait de magie et, après avoir visualisé les habituelles étincelles que j'utilisais pour tout et n'importe quoi, en envoyais une sur chaque bougie. Elles s'allumèrent doucement et le mage hocha la tête, satisfait.

- Je vais vous apprendre certaines choses pendant le temps où nous voyagerons ensemble, notamment la magie curative car elle pourrait vous être d'un grand secours, déclara-t-il sans sourciller - il devait se douter que je connaissais en partie le fin mot de l'histoire.

Il posa sa main sur le front du Hobbit et m'invita à faire de même. En fermant les yeux, je sentis en me concentrant un peu la puissance magique énorme que dégageait Gandalf et, quand il me l'indiqua, je perçus la conscience de Bilbo qui semblait voilée.

- A vous de le réveiller, Valmae.  
- _Montrez-moi ce dont vous êtes capable._

Cette deuxième phrase, elle ne venait pas de la bouche du magicien mais d'une pensée qui venait de fuser depuis la porte. Je repliais mon esprit à l'intérieur de la pièce, embarrassée d'avoir pu ne serait-ce que perçu l'esprit de Thorïn - qui d'autre ? -, avant de me reconcentrer sur le Hobbit. Il paraissait évident que le voile qui nous séparait ne devait pas être violemment déchiré, je devais m'y prendre autrement. Après une petite réflexion, je décidais de ré-utiliser mes étincelles mais dans un autre but : cette fois, elles vinrent se plaquer contre le mur mental et, lentement, le désagrégèrent.  
Quand je rouvris les yeux, à moitié sonnée et au bout de ce qui me paraissait être un long moment, Bilbo était bien réveillé et louchait sur la main que j'avais passé sur son visage.

- Euh, excusez-moi, vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il en se dégageant sans se rendre compte de l'absurdité de la situation - ça aurait dû être ma réplique, normalement !  
- Oh, désolée, je... (je tentais de me lever et vacillais un peu, les sens déséquilibrés)  
- Vous vous en êtes bien sortie pour une première fois, Valmae, m'assura Gandalf. Vous avez à peine mis deux minutes.

Deux minutes ? Alors que lui le faisait en dix secondes pour des personnes blessées/traumatisées/autre état critique, et que Bilbo n'avait été qu'évanoui ? Je me sentis un peu découragée à ce constat, surtout que ça m'avait fatiguée et que le magicien gris faisait ça sans grand effort.

- Je dois parler en privé à notre ami Bilbo, dit-il ensuite.

Avec un soupir, je repartis dans l'entrée pour récupérer dans mes affaires ma pipe et fumer avec les autres, dans notre période post-digestive. Je croisais au passage Thorïn dans les couloirs, qui me fixa sans rien dire, et je déglutis difficilement avant d'aller rejoindre ses neveux. Ils bavardaient avec Bofur et Dwalïn en buvant une bière. Je me mis à souffler de la fumée une fois ma bouffarde allumée, calmée par cette - mauvaise - habitude. Thorïn et Balïn vinrent finalement nous rejoindre, ainsi que Gandalf. Une lourde ambiance mélancolique s'installa dans la pièce à peine éclairée par la cheminée. J'étais assise juste à côté, à même le sol - enfin, à même le tapis serait peut-être plus juste car Bilbo avait l'air de les affectioner - et le chef de notre Compagnie vint s'y appuyer. J'allumais négligemment sa pipe à coup d'étincelle, m'attirant les regards surpris d'autres nains et un hochement de tête de l'intéressé, et commençais à fredonner.  
Mes congénères finirent par tous nous rejoindre. Puis, Thorïn commença à chanter.

- Far over the Misty Mountains cold to dungeons deep and caverns old... ~

Les yeux à demi-clos, je me rappelais avec nostalgie les grands dîners aux Montagnes Bleues où j'avais eu l'occasion de voir l'héritier de Durïn jouer de la harpe. Son instrument était magnifique, je m'étais parfois demandée comment un guerrier nain - stéréotype quand tu nous tiens - pouvait être capable d'en jouer. Cela m'avait fasciné.

- We must await ere break of day to claim our long forgotten gold... ~~

Je me mis à chanter avec eux, ma voix claire se démarquant du chœur grave, puis laissais ma magie prendre le pas en visualisant ce à quoi je pensais sitôt que j'entendais cette chanson. Lentement, mes étincelles s'élevèrent au milieu de la pièce sans que le chant ne s'arrête.

- The pines were roaring on the height, the winds were moaning in the night... ~ The fire was red, it flaming spread : the trees like torches blazed with light... ~~

En rouvrant les yeux, je souris doucement face à la représentation dorée d'Erebor que j'avais fait apparaître. Il y avait toute la montagne, brillant de mille feux, selon les dessins que j'avais réussi à trouver dans les archives. Et puis, on reconnaissait l'entrée de la cité avec les statues de guerriers et les portes taillées à même le roc.  
Lentement, le chant s'éleva de nouveau dans le salon et je fermais de nouveau les paupières avec un drôle de poids sur le cœur.

* * *

**Rencontre numéro 13 : Visiteurs n°1.**

- Tutututu tutu tutututututu tutu tutuuuu tutu tu tutu. Tutuuu tutu tu tutu !

Vous ne reconnaissez pas la mélodie ? C'est normal. C'est juste moi qui imite la panthère rose dans ma piètre tentative d'évasion du palais. Pourquoi, me direz-vous ? Pourquoi vouloir partir d'un endroit sécurisé, rempli de bishônens aux oreilles pointues et de conneries en devenir ? Parce que si je ne le faisais pas, j'allais avoir de gros ennuis : je n'étais pas certaine de survivre à une confrontation frontale avec un Gandalf furieux. Donc, je devais faire ce qu'il m'avait demandé, à savoir bouter les Visiteurs hors de VertBois-le-Grand.  
Je me sentais une âme de martyr plutôt que de Jeanne d'Arc bizarrement.

- Sebastiaaan, tu me protégeras, hein ? couinais-je en serrant le hérisson contre moi.

Ses petits yeux mouillés me firent comme un petit sourire - des yeux qui souriaient, je devenais soit poétique soit maboule, voire les deux car ça allait souvent ensemble - et je pris une grande inspiration avant de passer entre deux rondes de gardes. Ouf ! Maintenant, je n'avais plus qu'à trouver ces fichus Visiteurs, leur foutre une raclée et rentrer dormir avant que Thranduil ne m'invente une nouvelle corvée en voyant que j'avais découché.  
Vie. De. Merde.  
Je suivais la direction de ma boussole archaïque avec suspicion, à peine rassurée par la présence du petit animal contre moi, grimaçant lorsque la pierre de lune commença à chauffer sérieusement contre ma peau. Et perdait le bas de ma mâchoire dans un décrochage magistral lorsque des cyclopes miniatures habillés comme des esquimaux sortirent de nulle part. Le plus vieux, dont on ne voyait même pas yeux sous ses sourcils blancs broussailleux, se mit à me parler dans une langue bizarre. Désolé mon gars : j'avais pas inuit en option langue dans mon lycée !

- Vous aimez jouer ? fis-je prudemment en sortant mon joker - dans tous les sens du terme.

Les Visiteurs se figèrent en suivant la carte des yeux et je sentis un sourire sadique étirer mes lèvres. Ils n'avaient jamais vu de cartes à jouer de leurs vies. Parfaiiiit.

- On va jouer à un petit jeu, déclarais-je pendant que je mélangeais mes cartes avec la dextérité elfique que j'affectionnais. Si je trouve la carte que vous avez pioché, je gagne et vous partez. Si je me trompe, vous pouvez rester.

Et Thranduil me tuerait pour avoir laisser des inconnus pénétrer dans sa bien-aimée forêt (mine de rien, il était hyper patriote... ou hyper possessif, à voir...). Vu que les inuits à un œil ne comprenaient pas ce que je disais, je dus m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Et quand cela fut fait, je ne pus retenir un rire satisfait, apparenté au ricanement machiavélique des méchants de Disney.  
Ils étaient faits comme des rats parce que - pour une fois - j'avais un coup d'avance sur eux. Le truc de mon tour de magie.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes ~**

**Chupa14 : m'est avis que tu vas la trouver encore plus fascinante après cette rencontre ^^ (aha, va savoir ~ les réunions de seigneurs elfes sont privées ~) Les fameux papillons XD (et on le savait déjà, qu'ils avaient du culot. Elle a du courage de les supporter quasiment H24)**

* * *

**Une petite baisse dans les reviews mais on s'en fiche, vous êtes formidables :) oh et j'annonce que si vous cherchez KATSURI DONO sur youtube, vous tomberez sur ma chaîne. Ignorez les covers, vous pouvez trouver la BANDE-ANNONCE DE CETTE FANFICTION, la partie un en tout cas. Je me suis bien amusée XD et, euh, pardonnez la voix-off pourrie. Mon micro est nul.  
**

* * *

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine ~**


	16. Leçon 14

**Hello ~**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Une annonce et les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en fin de chapitre. Sinon VOUS SAVEZ QUE VOUS ÊTES GENIAUX ? ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 200 REVIEWS ! 200 REVIEWS POUR 14 CHAPITRES ET UN INTERLUDE ! MERCIIII ! JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT VOUS REMERCIER, c'est vraiment trop bien ! :D et, et, j'en perds mon vocabulaire u_u bref, ENCORE MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !  
**

**Sur ce, XD bonne lecture ~**

* * *

**Leçon numéro 14 : la lumière du jour, ça a du bon.**

- J'parie qu'il viendra pas, sauf votre respect Gandalf. Ce type a pas assez de tripes pour nous suivre dans les Terres Sauvages.

Je levais les yeux au plafond avant de bâiller, pas vraiment réveillée malgré notre retour sur la route. Nous étions partis dès l'aube après un bon petit déjeuner et une nuit agréable (j'avais eu un vrai lit confortable pour moi toute seule ! Être une fille a parfois du bon). Bilbo n'avait pas encore voulu signer, ce qui expliquait le fait que certains - comme Dwalïn ou Nori - soutenaient qu'ils ne nous rejoindraient pas.

- Ça, mon cher Nori, ça reste encore à voir, déclara mystérieusement le magicien. Ce Hobbit a plus de cran qu'il n'en a l'air.  
- Oui, mais-

Excédée par cette discussion qui n'en finissait pas - et dont je connaissais parfaitement le dénouement-, je donnais un petit coup de talon dans les flancs de mon poney pour le faire avancer jusqu'à leur position.

- Et si on faisait un pari ? coupais-je alors qu'ils repartaient dans une délibération des capacités du supposé cambrioleur. Tous ceux qui doutent ouvertement de Bilbo, pariez... (je réfléchis un instant) je ne sais pas, moi, vingt pièces de cuivre ? et arrêtons le débat.  
- J'en connais une qui s'est levée du pied gauche, ricana Fili depuis la queue de file.  
- Hein ? Elle est tombée dans la débauche ? fit Oin en tentant de comprendre de quoi nous parlions.  
- C'est même pas vrai ! démentis-je aussitôt. C'est juste que j'en ai marre de les entendre se disputer là-dessus depuis tout à l'heure. Il y a d'autres sujets de conversation, quand même !  
- Moi, je suis prêt à parier, confirma le nain aux allures d'étoile de mer (quelle idée de se coiffer comme ça, franchement ?). Et je monte à dix pièces de bronze.

Les murmures qui parcouraient la Compagnie depuis notre départ s'estompèrent pour laisser place à quelques grands cris pour faire savoir leur position.

- Je parie pour ! s'écria aussitôt Kili malgré le regard noir de son oncle - qui devait désapprouver les paris. Il viendra !  
- Moi aussi, renchérit son frère.  
- Je suis sûr que Bilbo prendra la bonne décision, marmonna Gandalf.  
- Je suis pour, ajouta le devin quasiment sourd.

La discussion aurait certainement dû s'arrêter là mais je souris largement en fixant Nori, le plus sûr des parieurs adverses (Bombur, Ori, Dwalïn ou Bifur, par exemple).

- Et moi, je parie dix pièces d'argent qu'il viendra et qu'il aura signé.

Un silence tomba aussitôt, tel une chape de plomb. Puis, ce fut de nouveau les grands cris.

- Dix pièces d'argent ?! Mais t'es folle ! m'interpella l'archer en venant se placer à côté de moi.  
- C'est tout ce que tu as emporté avec toi !

Je ne manquais pas de remarquer le léger coup d'oeil que m'avais jeté Thorïn en entendant la somme et raffermis ma position.

- Je suis sûre de mon pari et je ne vous demande pas de faire la même chose. Alors, Nori ? demandais-je en reportant mon attention sur le bandit repenti - ou presque.

Un sourire apparut sous sa barbe brune.

- Tenu.

Cinq minutes - ô combien reposantes - plus tard, Bilbo Baggins débarquait, son contrat signé à la main. Après examen du papier par notre expert administratif, il fut reconnu membre à part entière de notre groupe.

- Donnez-lui un poney, lâcha Thorïn avant de repartir au pas sur sa propre monture.  
- Oh non, non, je peux marcher, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. J'ai déjà fait plein de randonnées jusqu'à la Grenouillèèèèèère ! glapit le Hobbit lorsque les deux jeunes frères le prirent au col avant de le laisser tomber sur un poney.

Guère plus à l'aise que moi à mon départ des Montagnes Bleues, il se tenait mal sur sa selle et de façon peu décontractée.

- Il faudra lui faire travailler son assiette, grogna Bifur lorsque Bilbo manqua de se casser la figure au premier virage.

Je soupirais avec amusement sans remarquer le regard songeur qu'avait eu Thorïn en me regardant de nouveau pendant ce même virage et sortais de mes pensées lorsqu'on m'interpella depuis le début de file.

- Valmae, attrape !  
- Hein ?

Je ne dus qu'aux excellents réflexes de Dwalïn de ne pas me casser - moi aussi - la figure en recevant ma bourse quasiment en pleine figure puisqu'il me chopa par le col alors que je glissais sur le côté.

- Désolé, s'exclama Ori, j'ai mal visé !  
- Je dirais plutôt que tu as trop bien visé, petit, rectifia Balïn.  
- Fais gaffe, prévint le guerrier qui m'avait rattrapé d'un ton bourru, la prochaine fois je ne serais p't-être pas à surveiller tes arrières.  
- Désolée, murmurais-je d'un ton penaud.

Gandalf leva les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré lui, puis nous continuâmes notre route. Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent ainsi sans anicroche - malgré l'absence de mouchoir propre pour une personne dont je ne citerais pas le nom - jusqu'à une nuit où je me réveillais en sursaut. Un hurlement de loup venait de déchirer la nuit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Bilbo d'une voix tremblante.

Je rouvrais des paupières papillonnantes, à cause du sommeil de plomb dans lequel je pensais être plongée, et me réveillais sur la vision de Thorïn sortant lui aussi d'un repos mérité - _wait, wait, __wait : _Thorïn ?! Je me rappelais alors de façon diffuse que malgré son irresponsabilité légitime concernant ma sécurité, il était fréquent qu'il se place près de moi pour dormir (tout comme Dwalïn, deuxième meilleur guerrier de la Compagnie, veillait sur Ori... est-ce que ça voulait dire que j'étais encore plus inutile belliqueusement parlant ? sans doute). Et ce à mon grand désarroi car ça me stressait et je bougeais sans parvenir à fermer l'oeil, ce qui l'amenait fréquemment à me rabrouer à cause du bruit que je faisais.

- Des orcs, souffla Kili. Des égorgeurs...

J'écarquillais les yeux en me redressant brusquement pour écouter plus attentivement. Aucun doute, ça ne ressemblait _pas_ à des hurlements d'orcs. Une conclusion s'imposait : le plus jeune des héritiers de Durïn était décidé à charrier le jeune Hobbit. Son oncle dût arriver à la même pensée que moi car son visage se ferma ; je me tournais aussitôt vers Fili et Kili pour leur faire signe de se taire - "bonjour, je m'appelle 'absence de tact' et je viens ruiner ta soirée !".

- Vous trouvez ça drôle ? siffla Thorïn alors que Bilbo commençait à paniquer - et les deux frères à pouffer. Vous pensez qu'on peut plaisanter sur les attaques nocturnes d'orcs ?  
- On pensait pas à mal, tenta platement Kili en baissant les yeux.  
- Non, vous n'y pensiez pas, confirma leur oncle. Vous ne connaissez rien du monde.

Le chef de notre Compagnie s'éloigna, sans doute trop énervé pour réussir à se rendormir, et je me redressais en faisait une grimace désolée à mes deux amis. Kili ne me regarda même pas, trop penaud face à sa bourde, et son aîné détourna les yeux. Je me sentis mal pour eux car ils ne pensaient _vraiment _pas à mal ; mais la réaction de Thorïn compte tenu de son passé était aussi compréhensible.

- Ne lui en veut pas, petit, fit Balïn en s'approchant du feu. Thorïn a plus de raison que n'importe qui de haïr les orcs.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, il raconta une histoire que j'avais déjà entendu et qui me transportait à chaque fois qu'elle était contée : la bataille d'Azanulbizar - ce qui est un nom franchement bizarre, sans mauvais jeu de mot - où Thorïn avait affronté et vaincu Azog. Malgré moi, je frissonnais quand Bilbo demanda des nouvelles de l'Orc Pâle. Généralement, quand un méchant n'est pas vu mort, il refait surface pour embêter le monde et les gentils - c'est-à-dire nous dans le cas présent. Le visage impassible de Gandalf quand l'héritier de Durïn lâcha d'un ton sec que son ennemi avait succombé à ses blessures ne me rassura pas non plus et je me recouchais avec l'affreuse impression d'être observée.

La nuit fut donc courte, désagréable et stressante - car Thorïn, venu se rasseoir près de moi, me fit plusieurs fois la remarque d'arrêter de me tourner. Les jours qui suivirent furent plus silencieux qu'à l'accoutumée (les nains ont l'habitude de parler fort pour faire valoir leur opinion et ils détestent les blancs dans une conversation). Néanmoins, tout allait plus ou moins bien jusqu'à une dispute entre le magicien et notre leader sur l'endroit où bivouaquer.

- Nous devrions avancer jusqu'à la Vallée Cachée, proposa l'assisté - bah oui, je suis son assistante après tout.  
- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, articula Thorïn avec hargne. Je n'irais pas là-bas !  
- On nous offrirait, gîte, couverts et conseils. En plus, le seigneur Elrond pourrait nous aider à déchiffrer la carte, fit Gandalf avec sur ton qui me donna envie de me taper la tête contre un mur.

Bon sang, s'il essayait de convaincre Thorïn, il devrait au moins ne pas lui parler comme si celui-ci avait cinq ans ! Je descendis de Din avec le peu d'agilité que j'avais acquis durant le voyage, grimaçant à chaque éclat de voix qui nous parvenait, et partit aider Bombur à la cuisine quand le magicien gris passa près de nous.

- Où allez-vous ? osa demander Bilbo en le voyant s'éloigner.  
- Rechercher la compagnie du seul être censé ici !  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- MOI, monsieur Baggins ! répliqua le magicien avec agressivité.

Il y eut un léger blanc dans mon cerveau quand je constatais qu'il montait sur son cheval sans m'avoir vu, pour ensuite partir au galop.

Je rêvais éveillée ou il venait de m'oublier ? J'étais censée être sous _sa _responsabilité, normalement ! Je restais donc un moment la mâchoire décrochée, même lorsque Gandalf ne fut plus qu'un petit point à l'horizon, avant qu'une tape sur l'épaule me ramène à la - dure - réalité.

- T'en fais pas, petite, il reviendra, m'assura Balïn.  
- Il m'a laissé tomber, couinais-je malgré moi. Il m'a carrément oublié !  
- Valmae la somnambule, m'interpella sans grande gentillesse Thorïn - puisque l'assisté n'était pas là, autant se déchaîner sur son assistante, n'est-ce pas ? -, je croyais vous avoir demandé d'aider Bombur.  
- Oui, tout de suite...

Je me mis au travail en bougonnant (ce surnom me mettait toujours sur les nerfs, peu importe la personne qui l'utilisait), faisant ce que me disait le gros nain roux malgré ma mauvaise humeur, et attendis le plus calmement que je pouvais le retour de l'Istar. Qui, malgré mes suppliques puis hurlements enragés mentaux, ne montra pas le bout de son chapeau pointu. La nuit tomba, nous dînâmes dans un silence relatif - Fili et Kili étaient assignés à la surveillance des poneys, c'était sans doute pour ça - et notre leader me laissa tranquille après que je lui ai apporté son bol de bouillon. Les _vrais_ ennuis arrivèrent lorsque les deux frères, essoufflés, arrivèrent en courant dans le campement.

- Des trolls ! hurlaient-ils. Des trolls ont emmené nos poneys !

Aussitôt, les nains sortirent leurs armes dans un même mouvement fluide qui me fit frissonner d'effroi (surtout, ne jamais contrarier un groupe de nains au risque de mourir très prématurément).

- Je suppose que maître Baggins est resté là-bas, grinça notre leader. On parlera de votre responsabilité dans tout ceci plus tard (mes deux amis baissèrent la tête, embarrassés). Valmae, restez ici, m'ordonna-t-il. Les autres, avec moi !

_Forever alone_ - version nain. Mais _pourquoi_ on en revenait toujours à ça ? La Compagnie partit dans un bruit impressionnant de ferraille en direction du feu des trolls tandis que je restais près du notre avec la méchante impression de faire partie du décor. Le temps passa, personne ne revenait et après avoir rongé mes ongles, je m'attaquais aux phalanges. Où étaient-ils ? Capturés par les trolls ? Comment cela s'était-il terminé dans le livre et le film, déjà ? Un truc du genre "Gandalf le héros de dernière minute sauve tout le monde grâce à la lumière du jour en faisant un petit pas de danse"... Les heures passèrent sans le moindre changement et je finis par me lever, lorsque je fus glacée et la plus désespérée possible.

J'allais y aller. Me jeter dans la gueule du loup - ou du troll, en l'occurence, puisqu'ils ne crachaient pas sur de la viande _fraîche_.

Je savais exactement quoi faire : je n'étais juste pas certaine que ça marche. Mais dans le pire des cas, on n'aurait plus qu'à parlementer en attendant que l'assisté ne rapplique comme Bilbo l'avait fait. Forte de ce raisonnement sans doute stupide, je laissais le feu s'éteindre et me dirigeais vers celui des trolls. Je manquais de me casse quatre fois la figure dans le noir puis enflammais doucement ma main pour éclairer mon chemin, main que j'éteignais ensuite - en pensant ça, j'avais l'impression de jouer les lampes à interrupteur vivantes. Les nains étaient pour la moitié rangés dans des sacs, le reste jouait les porcs croquant une pomme sur une rôtissoire de fortune.  
Bon, le plan était de me mettre le plus au milieu possible des trolls. Ensuite, le tour de magie.  
Très mauvais plan.  
Alors que je m'avançais en pleine lumière, Thorïn se redressa brusquement et m'articula le plus silencieusement possible de faire demi-tour. Kili manqua de me hurler quelque chose mais un grand coup de pied dans les côtes de la part de son oncle l'en empêcha. Je grimaçais. J'allais me faire massacrer. Si ce n'était pas par les trolls, ce serait par le chef de notre Compagnie.  
Je me raclais la gorge en arrivant devant le feu.

- C'est qui celle-là ? beugla un des monstres, surpris de mon arrivée soudaine.  
- Un écureuil grand modèle, accusa l'un d'eux.

Je serrais les dents avant de lever les mains.

- Au moins, j'aurais essayé, grognais-je platement avant de balancer le plus de magie que je pouvais.

Je fermais les yeux pendant que la lumière que je manipulais aveuglait tout le monde - nains compris. Les hurlements de douleur des trolls me rendirent presque sourde et heureusement cela s'estompa rapidement. Quand je rouvrais les paupières, c'était la nuit noire. Mon coeur cognait si fort dans ma poitrine et le sang battait dans mes tempes que je manquais de m'effondrer. Je vacillais donc un instant avant de tomber à genoux dans l'herbe, haletante, vidée de mes forces.

- Hé, gamine, tu peux pas nous filer un coup de main ? héla Dwalïn depuis la rôtissoire géante.

Je repris doucement mon souffle et levais les yeux pour le fusiller du regard. Des exclamations de joie retentirent tout autour de moi.

- Valmae, essaie de te lever, grogna Bifur, on peux pas se détacher tous seuls et je commence à sentir le roussi.  
- Ouais, ouais...

Je me relevais, toujours tremblante, puis clopinais jusqu'au groupe de nains allongés dans l'herbe.

- Beau boulot, Valmae ! s'écria Kili en me sautant au cou sitôt que je l'eus détaché.

Résultat, on se cassa tous les deux la figure par terre et son rire redoubla même lorsque son oncle ordonna d'un ton tranchant - il devait en avoir marre de ressembler à une limace marron grand modèle, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs - qu'on lui enlève ses liens. Une fois cela fait, le jeune nain me laissa me reposer dans un coin. J'avais beau être contente de moi, mon cœur se réchauffait peut-être quand les félicitations de la Compagnie retentirent, je ne me sentis comblée que lorsque Thorïn m'adressa un fin sourire satisfait.

- Bon travail, Valmae, souffla-t-il en m'aidant à me relever.

Heureusement que le feu était presque éteint car j'aurais détesté qu'il me voit rougir comme une collégienne pré-pubère devant un film de Twilight.

* * *

**Rencontre numéro 14 : Tauriel.**

- Donc... vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes sortie en pleine nuit (hochement de tête) avec votre _hérisson_ (nouveau hochement de tête) pour aller... quoi ? cueillir des champignons ? (hochement de tête "ter") Vous vous moquez de moi ?

Je manquais de hocher à nouveau la tête, ne me retenant qu'à la toute dernière seconde de lui faire un affront plus gros que l'orgueil de Thranduil. La chef de la garde fronça ses sourcils épilés, soufflant avec fraîcheur dans la moiteur de la cellule d'interrogatoire puis leva ses grands yeux couleur d'eau vers moi.

- Très bien, laissez-la s'en aller, déclara-t-elle de sa voix cristalline - dans le sens "capable de péter du cristal si elle criait de toutes ses forces". Mais je ne serais pas si indulgente la prochaine fois !

Je grognais comme une gamine ("gnagnagna, pas aussi indulgente, mon c... !") dans mon coin tandis qu'elle remettait une mèche rousse (depuis quand les elfes étaient roux ?) derrière son oreille avec une grâce de danseuse. Derrière moi, j'entendis quelques gardes murmurer à propos de la bonté de leur chef. C'était du foutage de gueule ou quoi ?

- Vous vous appelez comment, déjà ? sifflais-je en me levant.  
- Je suis la capitaine Tauriel de VertBois-le-Grand, fit l'elfe avec un regard condescendant. Mais peut-être n'avez-vous pas assez de mémoire pour vous en souvenir ?

Oh, elle voulait jouer à ça ? très bien, j'adorais les défis !

- Je trouve que le prénom "Mary-Sue" vous irait à ravir, ricanais-je en sortant mon bloc-notes en parchemin de mon sac à dos. Quant à ma mémoire, regardez ça.

Je traçais d'une main rapide un exemple d'équation à double inconnue, lui tirant un petit mordillement de ses lèvres roses comme des pétales de fleur.

- Et _ça_, capitaine Tauriel, vous êtes capables de le résoudre avec votre super mémoire remplie de règles de calcul ?  
- Je...

Négligemment, je résolvais l'équation en quelques dizaines de secondes tout en lui expliquant rapidement comment faire puis me stoppais net à la fin de mon exposé lorsque je remarquais que ses yeux brillaient de larmes mal contenues. OMG, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?  
- Vous savez, renifla l'elfe d'une voix tremblante sans que le moindre reniflement malpropre ne vienne ternir son discours plein d'émotion, mes parents sont morts quand j'étais toute petite, tués par des orcs. Je n'ai dû qu'à une chance incroyable de survivre mais j'ai perdu la mémoire à cause de ce traumatisme.

Gné ? Alors comment pouvait-elle s'en souvenir alors ?

- J'ai été élevée par les animaux de VertBois-le-Grand et c'est le prince Legolas qui m'a trouvé, continua la Mary-Sue en puissance. Le roi Thranduil me nomma alors Tauriel, la "fille de la forêt". J'avais appris à vivre et me battre seule mais je ne savais alors ni lire ni écrire. C'est pour ça que... (elle essuya une larme de crocodile) c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais appris l'algèbre !

Les gardes se mirent tous à exprimer leurs soutiens énamourés à la belle Tauriel qui restait fière malgré le dévoilement de son terrible passé - qu'elle avait déjà raconté dans tout le palais depuis un bail apparemment.  
Par pitié, achevez-moi.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes ~  
**

**Chupa14 : Valmae fait de son mieux puisqu'elle ne saura jamais se battre correctement ._. et malheureusement (je crois que je vous ai tous déçus pour le coup XD), je ne montrerais pas aujourd'hui comment elle se débarrasse des Visiteurs. Mais vous le verrez, promis ! Personne ne chante cette chanson mieux que Thorïn. Et je ne révélerais pas la fin de l'intrigue comme ça, nan mais oh. A la prochaine ~**

**Yzerute : Merci :D**

* * *

**ANNONCE : Je me suis finalement décidée, après avoir vu la preview du film du Hobbit, d'attendre décembre pour continuer à poster la fic. Après le chapitre 20, eh beeeen, vous n'aurez plus qu'à attendre. Désolée mais il faut absolument que j'attende le film pour voir ce que PJ a manigancé (autre que cette chère Tauriel que j'ai allègrement descendue en fin de chapitre).  
**

**Sinon, je me suis fait un compte Tumblr sous le même pseudo. Enjoy !**

* * *

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !**


	17. Leçon 15

**Hello ~**

**Voilà la leçon 15 de cette fanfic. La RàR anonyme sont à la fin du chapitre, as usual.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Leçon numéro 15 : courir est bon pour la santé.**

_Sang. Sang rouge. Sang noir._  
_Le sang sur le visage noble, surpris, ressortant avec la couleur bleu ciel de ses yeux. Il est le premier à tomber._  
_Le blond doré vire lentement à l'écarlate. Le brun devient poisseux d'hémoglobine. C'est trop tard. Trop tard..._

- Valmae... Valmae, réveille-toi !

Je rouvrais les yeux en sursaut, paniquée malgré moi par ce cauchemar qui me tourmentait régulièrement, et croisais le regard inquiet de Fili qui était penché sur moi. Il grimaçait et je me rendis compte avec un peu de recul que je lui broyais consciencieusement le poignet.

- Valmae, tu peux me lâcher ? fit-il sur un ton prudent. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Lentement, je décrispais mes doigts puis ramenais ma main contre moi avant de chuchoter une excuse. Le jeune nain fronça les sourcils et répéta sa question.

- Tu es _sûre_ que ça va ?

Je hochais la tête, encore trop choquée pour parler, et le laissais me mettre sur mes pieds. La plupart des nains étaient autour de nous mais je remarquais aussitôt l'absence de Thorïn et de l'assisté - revenu depuis l'épisode des trolls. L'épéiste blond m'expliqua rapidement qu'ils étaient allés inspecter la grotte des dits monstres pendant que je dormais (parce que oui, je venais de me payer le luxe de pioncer alors que le jour se levait : j'avais quand même sauvé leurs peaux !). Je restais dans mon coin malgré son insistance quant à savoir ce qui n'allait pas, il fut même rejoint par Kili. Devant mes yeux encore voilés de sommeil flottaient les images de mes tourments. Thorïn. Fili. Kili.

J'avais eu raison de risquer ma vie cette nuit et de me faire accepter ainsi dans le groupe : même notre impétueux leader savait désormais que j'étais capable de servir à quelque chose - bien que mes pouvoirs soient très limités car ils ne serviraient strictement à rien face à une horde de gobelins, et encore moins face à des orcs car ceux-ci n'étaient pas sensibles à la lumière du jour.

Magie de merde.

Mais pourquoiiii n'étais-je pas plus puissante alors que je n'avais que ça pour me défendre ?! Mes deux amis avaient bien essayé de m'apprendre à me servir du coutelas que je gardais sur moi, je m'étais révélée être un cas désespéré et nous avions arrêté avant que je ne me crève un œil... sous les applaudissements amusés de la plupart de nos compagnons de voyage, d'ailleurs - ces sales hypocrites.

Le groupe de Thorïn finit par revenir. Il me jeta à peine un regard, ses yeux bleu ciel - bon sang, ces yeux figés vers la Montagne Solitaire !... - s'attardant sur les miens, rougis par des larmes que je venais d'essuyer d'un geste vif. Il échangea quelques mots avec le magicien puis un bruit nous parvint, un son qui grandissait et s'approchait. Tout le monde sortit ses armes (lever ses mains, ça compte ?) puis une _chose_ débarqua dans la clairière.  
Avec un peu de recul, cet OGNI (Objet Glissant Non-Identifié) devait être une sorte de traîneau. Je laissais échapper un petit hoquet surpris en remarquant que ce qui auraient dû être des chiens - ou, que sais-je, des wargs ? - étaient en fait des... des lapins. Eh bien, on le tenait le moyen de transport écolo de demain ! Je voyais d'ici les pubs télévisées où on proposait divers coloris pour les pauvres Bugs Bunny tenus en laisse... Du genre, jaune fluo ou rose bonbon.

- Regardez, nous admonesta Gandalf tandis que les nains ne se décidaient pas à baisser leurs armes, c'est Radagast. (il s'approcha du magicien brun) Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
- Quelque chose va mal, bafouilla celui-ci - je louchais alors sur les crottes d'oiseau qui infestaient ses cheveux. Quelque chose va terriblement mal, Gandalf.  
- … oui ?  
- Oh ! Oh non, mon idée ! Je l'ai perdu, gémit l'étrange Istar. Je l'avais sur le bout de la langue ! (il fronça les sourcils puis fit une drôle de grimace) Ce n'était pas une idée, c'est un... bêta de phasme.

Le magicien gris se saisit de l'insecte ressemblant à des branchages sortant de la bouche de son congénère, me tirant une grimace dégoûtée. Un insecte dans la bouche ? _No thanks_.

- Oh, je m'en souviens ! s'écria soudain Radagast en posant la main sur la poche intérieure de son manteau. Venez, venez, Gandalf. Il faut absolument que je vous parle.

Thorïn jeta un regard plus que suspicieux aux deux magiciens qui s'éloignaient puis rangea Orcrist sans un mot. Ce fut Ori, dans toute sa gentillesse habituelle, qui vint m'accoster sous le regard curieux du Hobbit - je me demandais d'ailleurs si ce dernier ne pensait pas que j'étais celle qui avait massacré sa tuyauterie pour m'éviter ainsi...

- Vous allez bien, Valmae ? demanda-t-il avec candeur. Vous avez besoin d'un mouchoir ?  
- Hm ? Oh, non, reniflais-je, ce n'est rien.

Je cachais ma bouche avant de bâiller et lui jetais un regard désolé.

- Je dors mal, avouais-je, c'est tout.  
- Mais ça fait plusieurs fois, non ? ajouta le jeune nain malgré l'expression agacée de Dori qui ne devait pas apprécier que son cadet pose des questions aussi gênantes à une femme (oui, même les nains étaient parfois machos, bien qu'eux se considèrent comme _galants_ : le monde à l'envers !).  
- … ce cauchemar revient souvent, lui concédais-je avec une grimace. Mais ça va, vraiment. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ça...

Même si ça me faisait plaisir de voir la peluche de notre groupe s'enquérir de mon bien-être. En même temps, les autres étaient soient des gros warriors sans peur et sans reproche - ou presque (cf Dwalin, Balïn ou Bifur), soient des personnes qui ne m'appréciaient pas assez pour avoir envie de savoir comme je me sentais (Nori, Bombur ou Gloïn étaient de parfaits exemples). Bien sûr, j'excluais d'office Fili et Kili de ce jugement un peu tranché. Eux, ils étaient spéciaux, et gentils, et plus que ça.  
Je notais à peine les froncements de sourcils des héritiers de Durïn avant de tenter un petit sourire affable au dessinateur du groupe, qui me le rendit de façon assez hésitante d'abord puis avec franchise. Ce petit moment agréable pour mon moral fut soudain interrompu par un hurlement qui me paralysa. Oh, _holy crap_ !

- Est-ce que c'est un loup ? questionna Bilbo avec l'air de celui qui vient de voir quelque chose de particulièrement effrayant - ce qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.  
- Oh non, couinais-je d'une façon assez pitoyable. Ça, c'est pas un loup !

Un grognement retentit derrière moi et je sentis mon cœur rater un battement. Une flèche se ficha dans le warg qui venait de sauter derrière moi, puis la lame d'Orcrist, fraîchement dégainée depuis que le premier hurlement avait résonné dans la forêt.

- Un éclaireur, cracha Thorïn - que je regardais avec un nouveau respect : il venait de me sauver la vie ! Un groupe d'orcs ne doit pas être loin.  
- A qui avez-vous parlé de votre quête ? s'enquérit Gandalf en revenant avec son collègue Istari.  
- Personne.  
- A qui en avez-vous parlé ?! répéta le magicien gris.  
- Personne, je le jure ! s'exclama l'héritier de Durïn, et nul ne pouvait mettre sa parole en doute. Que se passe-t-il ?  
- … Vous êtes pourchassés. Il faut s'enfuir, conclut l'assisté.  
- Impossible ! On n'a plus de poneys ! cria Ori en arrivant en courant.  
- Je vais les éloigner, décida Radagast.  
- Ce sont des loups de Gundabad, vous n'avez aucune chance-  
- Ce sont des lapins de Rosghobel, assura le magicien brun. Qu'ils essaient, pour voir !

Gandalf sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse pendant une poignée de secondes, puis il hocha la tête.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il. Vous autres, suivez-moi !

Les nains gardèrent tous leurs armes au clair : ce fut ainsi que commença une des plus grandes courses à pied de notre aventure. Une fois sortis de la forêt où s'étaient abrités les trolls, nous restâmes tous en file indienne tandis qu'un Radagast surexcité - il pétait la forme, pour un papi ! - éloignait les cavaliers wargs. Pour ma part, je paniquais complètement et j'aurais sans doute craqué puis éclaté en sanglots si Kili n'avait pas rangé son arc au profit de son épée pour me prendre la main. Quant à Fili, il courait devant nous en retournant la tête de temps à autre pour voir comment je me sentais.  
Thorïn ne m'accorda aucune attention.

- Tout ira bien, me souffla l'archer. Respire et reste avec nous. Tout ira bien...

Vu les regards inquiets que me jetais parfois Bilbo et mes mains moites, je devais avoir considérablement pâli. J'obéis néanmoins au conseil du jeune nain et inspirais profondément tout en continuant à courir. Je bénis mon corps de nain qui m'avait rendu plus endurante, me permettant de garder un bon rythme. Même Bombur réussissait à nous suivre ! cela montrait à quel point nous pouvions nous montrer résistants...  
Soudain le traîneau de l'Istar suivi de la file de wargs passa quelques dizaines de mètres devant nous à toute vitesse, me faisant piler.

- Restez ensemble, fit le magicien gris.  
- En avant ! ordonna l'héritier de Durïn.

Nous recommençâmes à courir, la main de Kili serrant la mienne un peu plus fort autant que mon souffle devenait erratique par la peur. C'était différent de ce qu'on avait affronté jusqu'à maintenant : les trolls pouvaient s'éliminer avec la lumière du jour, les wargs étaient en revanche de véritables machines à tuer qui m'avaient toujours parues particulièrement effrayantes. Et voilà que nous étions poursuivi par une meute de ces monstres...  
La tête de file s'arrêta de nouveau brusquement, y compris Ori qui fut tiré par le col au dernier moment par Thorïn. Nous attendîmes quelques instants, le cœur battant, puis l'Istar de notre groupe nous fit signe de repartir.

- Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Quand nous passâmes près de Gandalf et de notre leader, ce dernier fronçait les sourcils - pour changer - en nous comptant.

- Où nous menez-vous ? questionna-t-il d'un air sombre.

Je n'entendis aucune réponse - s'il y en eut une, ce dont je n'étais pas certaine. Nous dûmes ensuite nous résoudre à nous cacher encore une fois derrière un rocher. Sauf que là, j'entendis très clairement un grognement parvenir d'au-dessus de nos têtes, un horrible reniflement qui n'avait rien d'humain. Je laissais la main de l'archer se glisser hors de la mienne puis fermais les yeux avec force, respirant le plus silencieusement possible. Il y eut alors un mouvement sur ma droite et deux traits partirent de l'arc de Kili. Le warg et son cavalier tombèrent de notre côté de rocher. Trois de nos guerriers s'empressèrent aussitôt d'aller les achever à grands renforts de cris de guerre - discrétion powaaa ! - et je regrettais sur le coup d'avoir comme compagnons de voyage uniquement des gens de ma race (minus Gandalf qui ne faisait pas partie de la Compagnie, et notre Hobbit national qui n'était pas un guerrier)...

- Courez... COUREZ ! hurla l'Istar après que des hurlements eurent commencé à s'approcher.

Nous nous remîmes à courir pendant un certain temps, ma main devenant moite - encore plus - dans celle de Kili, qui me savait au bord de la panique. Gloïn désigna du doigt des ombres filant depuis l'horizon dans notre direction.

- Ils arrivent !  
- Par là, vite ! s'écria Gandalf en nous indiquant un chemin dans les collines.

Nous avançâmes encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'un warg arrive sur le haut de la colline qui nous surplombait. D'instinct, nous nous mîmes en cercle. L'épéiste blond vint se mettre en garde près de moi tandis que son cadet partait remplit son rôle d'éclaireur, se doutant que je risquais de péter une pile s'ils s'éloignaient trop - contrairement à Bilbo, qui devenait toujours déconnecté de la réalité quand nous nous retrouvions plongés dans le danger.

- Il y en a d'autres qui arrivent ! cria Kili en revenant vers nous.  
- Kili ! ordonna Thorïn. Tire-leur dessus !  
- On est encerclés, rugit Nori. Où est Gandalf ?  
- Il nous a abandonné, cracha Dwalïn.

L'archer se mit à décocher le plus de flèches possibles dans les rangs ennemis, rejoint par les - maigres - forces d'Ori. Je déglutis difficilement, reculais sur un rocher et dégainais mon coutelas dans un faible mouvement de défense.

- Tenez bon ! tonna Thorïn en dégainant Orcrist.

Mes mains se crispèrent sur le manche de mon arme puis je reculais encore d'un pas tandis qu'un warg grognait.

- AAAAAH !

Ma chute fut brusque et brutale. Je n'arrivais pas à m'accrocher à quoi que ce soit, tournant sur moi-même avant que mon front ne heurte violemment le sol. Sans le rapide mouvement magique de l'Istar devant mes yeux voyant des étoiles, je me serais sans doute évanouie sous le choc.

- Valmae ! hurla quelqu'un depuis le dehors - car je le réalisais, je venais de glisser dans un interstice rocheux invisible si on ne se penchait pas au-dessus.  
- Par ici, pauvres fous, s'exclama Gandalf en remontant. Valmae, vous m'entendez ?  
- Oui, oui, je... (je marquais une pause, le monde tournant autour de moi) ça va.

Les nains descendirent un à un dans l'abri, je retrouvais les deux frères et Thorïn. Un cor résonna alors au-dessus de nous, que je reconnus en même temps que les autres vu l'ombre qui passa sur le visage de notre leader. De multiples bruits de flèches retentirent, confirmés lorsqu'un cadavre d'orc tomba au milieu de nous. L'héritier de Durïn se pencha sur lui et se saisit du trait, qu'il examina un instant avant de le jeter par terre.

- Les elfes, cracha-t-il.  
- Je ne vois pas où mène ce tunnel, s'exclama Dwalïn parti plus loin dans les passages souterrains. Est-ce qu'on le suit ?  
- Bien sûr que oui, affirma Bofur.

La colonne de nains suivit le plus grand guerrier tandis que je restais un moment sur le banc de touche, sonnée.

- Valmae ? appela Thorïn en voyant que je ne bougeais pas.  
- J'arrive, murmurais-je. J'arrive...

Il ne se laissa pas prendre à ces demi-mensonges et revint en arrière pour me relever, sous les regards inquiets de ses neveux qui avaient été entraînés malgré eux par le reste de la Compagnie – entre ça et se faire écraser par une foule en délire, je les comprenais.

- Vous saignez, constata-t-il en tâtant mon front, ce qui me tira un glapissement de douleur.

Il sortit une petite boîte de son sac, contenant un baume aux odeurs de plante qu'il appliqua sur la plaie que j'avais au-dessus de l'œil. Je le laissais faire, paralysée par ce geste sans brutalité que je n'aurais jamais imaginé venant de lui, et me fustigeais ensuite intérieurement : c'était normal qu'il fasse ça, bon sang ! On parlait de Thorïn, il n'abandonnait jamais un de ses hommes - aussi inutile fût-il.

- Ce genre de blessure saigne beaucoup, expliqua l'héritier de Durïn. Il vaut mieux la traiter tout de suite avant de continuer.

Le prince nain rangea ensuite ses affaires, répondant à ma place à Gandalf qui demandait à ce qu'on avance, puis me prit par le poignet avant de m'entraîner à sa suite dans les galeries.

* * *

**Rencontre numéro 15 : Haldir.**

- Rhaaa, flûte !

Je portais mon index à ma bouche, suçant les quelques gouttes de sang qui en coulaient, puis secouais ma main quelques instants. Bon, c'était reparti... J'encochais une flèche, tendais la corde de mon arc dans un geste lent et précis puis me concentrais sur la cible à une quinzaine de mètres en face de moi.

- Allez, je peux le faire, articulais-je pour moi-même entre mes dents serrées.

Le trait partit, allant rejoindre non pas ceux en périphérie de la cible mais son milieu - par coup de chance.

- YOUHOUUUUU ! m'exclamais-je en lâchant mon arme sans plus de cérémonie. J'AI RÉUSSIIII ! COMMENT QUE JE SUIS TROP FORTE, SEBASTIAN, T'AS VU CA ?!

Le petit hérisson en train de dormir sur un banc ne m'accorda pas un regard. Mon enthousiasme retomba aussitôt et je soupirais en m'affalant par terre. Des larmes me piquèrent un instant les yeux mais je les essuyais machinalement. Il y avait dès fois où une présence amicale me manquait réellement, plus particulièrement celle de Valmae. J'étais quasiment sûre qu'elle avait réussi à bien s'intégrer dans la société naine où les préjugés intra-raciaux n'avaient pas leur place. Moi, l'excentrique et exubérante Nessa, j'avais l'impression de ne pas trouver ma place dans cet univers figé des elfes. Si seulement ils acceptaient de bouger un peu plus ! Malgré moi, j'admis que le mauvais caractère de Thranduil était en contrepartie très rafraîchissant.

Rho la la, j'étais vraiment à côté de la plaque pour penser des trucs pareils !

- Vous ne tenez pas votre arc correctement, m'informa quelqu'un tandis que je me remettais debout et retentais de faire le vide face à la cible.

Je grinçais des dents en constatant que je ne connaissais pas la personne que j'avais entendu approcher, notant également une chevelure blonde familière aux fenêtres donnant sur la cour d'entraînement où je me trouvais. Tiens ?... je me trompais peut-être mais j'étais quasiment sûre que-

- Mettez-vous comme ça, continua l'archer auquel je tournais le dos en rectifiant la position de mes bras. Et ne quittez pas la cible des yeux.  
- C'est ce que je fais, soufflais-je en serrant les mâchoires.

Concentration. Bzuuuum, ondes positives ! Pourvu que je réussisse ce tir, rien que pour en mettre plein la vue à la personne à la fenêtre ! A la périphérie de mon champ de vision, je vis Sebastian rouler sur le dos dans son sommeil jusqu'à pencher sur le bord du banc. Oh put-

- SebastiaaAAAÏE !

Pour comprendre la situation actuelle, revenons en arrière sur trois dernières secondes. J'ai lâché mon arc en poussant à mon bel archer inconnu puis j'ai couru pour rattraper mon petit hérisson favori qui risquait une rencontre brutale avec la pierre du palais. Sauf que, dans ma précipitation, j'en avais oublié une chose essentielle.  
Sebastian était un hérisson. Les hérissons avaient des piques. Et les piques, ça faisait mal.  
Quelle logique d'enfer, mon prof de mathématiques aurait été fier de moi !

- Ça va ? demanda l'elfe - plus si inconnu que ça - en s'accroupissant devant moi pour regarder ma paume ensanglantée.

Oui, ma paume, vu que j'avais rattrapé le petit Sebastian comme on rattrape un ballon de football US.

- Ouais, je vais bien... (je tentais de ne pas jouer les poissons hors de l'eau face à la légende vivante que je pensais grognon et un peu raciste qui me tenait toujours le poignet) Je m'appelle Nessa.  
- Haldir, se présenta le capitaine de la Lorien.

Bon sang, je venais de me ridiculiser devant le futur chéri d'Aragorn. Mais quelle cruche !

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme ~**

**Chupa14 : Salut ^^ je crois que tu n'es pas la seule que je viens de dégoûter à jamais de Tauriel. Mais bon, ce n'est que mon avis, hein *sourire angélique* si j'ai décidé d'attendre décembre (ou au moins le trailer de cet été), c'est aussi parce qu'elle a été inclue dans ma fic. Ben vi, CQFD. Et puis, il y a aussi ces rumeurs de Kili blessé par les orcs... Bard qui apparaît comme une fleur... bref. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu :)**

* * *

**AU FAIT : shirosaki35 me l'a aimablement rappelé mais je précise que LES AVENTURES DE VALMAE ET NESSA NE SE DEROULENT PAS AU MÊME MOMENT. C'est important de le préciser. Les "rencontres" de Nessa se passent pendant les 11 premières leçons de Valmae. Les "inventions" que l'on verra ensuite se dérouleront elles pendant et après l'ellipse de deux ans. Voilà voilà...**

**SINON : j'ai un compte Tumblr (katsuri-san) et un compte Facebook (katsuri san). Alors n'hésitez pas à me contacter ^^**

* * *

**Autre chose, est-ce que l'histoire plaît moins ? u_u parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir moins de reviews : n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui cloche !**

* * *

**Review ? :3**

**A la prochaine !**


	18. Leçon 16

**Hellooooo ~ :D**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre de SeTdMplNpdN, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Les RaR anonymes sont en fin de chapitre, comme d'hab. Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

**Leçon numéro 16 : il n'y a rien de mieux que la fête pour créer des liens (sauf avec les elfes).**

Nous avançâmes un long moment dans la profondeur des tunnels taillés dans roche blanche, tunnels bien moins taillés que ceux nos mines puisqu'ils semblaient naturels. Thorïn avait repris la tête de groupe une fois que nous avions rattrapé Kili, qui ne me lâchait plus depuis. Et qui semblait également avoir décidé que j'étais aussi fragile que du verre.

- Il faudrait vraiment que je te fasse travailler ton équilibre, marmonnait-il pour lui-même.

D'autres se seraient sentis vexés à cette remarque - Nessa, par exemple, toujours à s'énerver pour un rien - mais pour ma part, je jugeais ses froncements de sourcils et bougonnements inquiets comme atrocement adorables. Je me doutais que Fili aurait aimé joué les amis surprotecteurs mais son oncle l'avait emmené à l'avant de la file et lui chuchotait furieusement à l'oreille sans quitter l'Istar des yeux. Le soleil était presque couché lorsque nous sortîmes enfin à l'air libre (heureusement que je n'étais pas du genre claustrophobe...). Là, un spectacle attendu mais magnifique me coupa le souffle.  
Dois-je vraiment essayer de vous le décrire ?  
Un paysage idyllique, accentué par l'orange clair venant de l'horizon crépusculaire, dont la beauté très différente des cités naines me toucha néanmoins bien plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Des centaines de cascades formaient une douce mélodie qui résonnait dans nos oreilles fatiguées des bruits de combats, cascades entourant comme autant de voiles la Maison Simple. Cette expression trompeuse désignait en réalité un ensemble de bâtiments hauts et épurés, dispersés au milieu des vallons.  
Je dus me forcer à respirer puis à fermer la bouche pour ne pas paraître encore plus ridicule que je devais déjà l'être.

- La vallée d'Imladris, déclara Gandalf. La Dernière Maison Simple des Terres de l'Est. Dans le langage commun, elle est connue sous un autre nom...  
- Rivendell, souffla Bilbon avec un air béat qui n'échappa à personne.

Je jetais un coup d'œil au groupe des nains pour observer leurs réactions. Peu importe à quel point ils détestaient les elfes, leur admiration et quiétude m'apparurent claires comme de l'eau de roche. Enfin, nous allions pouvoir nous reposer, manger - de la salade, mais c'est mieux que rien... quoique... - et pour ma part, fuir les membres du Conseil Blanc !  
J'allais bien sûr être obligée de croiser la route d'Elrond (pour le coup, je regrettais sa télépathie...), néanmoins, je ne comptais absolument pas soutenir le magicien gris face à des monstres de puissance comme Saroumane ou Galadriel.  
Je tenais encore un peu à la vie, merci bien. Ce n'était pas parce que je m'étais engagée dans une quête suicidaire où nous devions voler le trésor d'un dragon - et si possible, le tuer - que je voulais en finir !

Bon, d'accord : sans armure, sans lance ni le courage d'un preux chevalier, ça pouvait paraître risqué. Voire même stupide. N'empêche que _moi _je n'étais pas - ou plus - assez stupide pour oser contredire Gandalf en lui criant dessus. Et ça, notre cher Thorïn n'avait pas dû le comprendre si je me fiais au ton qui montait entre eux deux.

- C'était votre plan depuis le début, siffla l'héritier de Durïn. D'aller chercher refuge chez notre ennemi !  
- Vous n'avez nul ennemi ici, Thorïn Oakenshield, le coupa l'Istari. Le seul fiel présent dans cette vallée est celui que vous apportez.  
- Vous pensez vraiment que les elfes nous aideront ? ils voudront nous détourner de notre quête !  
- Certainement, mais nous avons besoin de réponses, contra le magicien. Pour cela, nous allons devoir agir avec politesse, subtilité et une bonne dose de charme.

… je le sentais mal, là...

- En conséquence, conclut-il,vous me laisserez parler.

Ah ! pour une fois, mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé. Si l'assisté de service, un vieillard vêtu comme un vagabond et fumant quelque chose de très louche, essayait de faire du charme à des _elfes_, on n'était pas sortis de l'auberge ! Ces pensées durent se traduire sur mon visage par une grimace mémorable car en jetant un regard mi-blasé mi-désespéré à Kili, je remarquais qu'il se foutait de moi en compagnie de son frère. Je me détournais alors avec le peu de dignité qui me restait dans une situation pareille tout en sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Tandis que je commençais à descendre par les petits monticules rocheux menant à un chemin en pente douce, on m'agrippa doucement par le bras pour me redonner plus d'équilibre que je n'en montrait - il fallait dire que je n'avais pas l'air fine à avancer en me tenant à la falaise.

- Tu ne nous en veut pas pour ça, si ? tenta l'archer - cet hypocrite - en me faisant une tête de chien battu et abandonné sous la pluie.

C'était fou ce que ses yeux pouvaient transmettre comme émotion, surtout quand il s'agissait de se faire pardonner ! Je fis mine de l'ignorer pendant quelques secondes puis, touchée malgré moi par son air triste, lui faisait une petite bise sur la joue qui lui redonna instantanément le sourire. Fili eut droit au même sort quand il revint près de nous et nous recommençâmes à parler et nous esclaffer bruyamment sur tout et n'importe quoi - surtout n'importe quoi - à l'image des autres nains. Comme d'habitude, en fait... Ce fut donc encadrée par mes deux meilleurs amis que je franchissais les portes de Rivendell, parcourant ses rues en fouillant des yeux le paysage dans l'espoir d'entr'apercevoir les êtres immortels habitant les lieux. Quelques silhouettes élancées se tenaient parfois entre les colonnes de pierre, nous observant sans mot dire avec cette grâce silencieuse qui caractérise les elfes. Finalement, nous franchirent un point d'arrivée caractérisé par deux statues guerrières jusqu'à une plate-forme. Des escaliers qui y étaient reliés, menant au plus grand bâtiment de la cité-refuge, descendit alors un elfe dont le visage m'était très vaguement familier.

- _Mithrandir !_

Gandalf se retourna pour lui faire face, un sourire débonnaire aux lèvres. Ouais : le charme, c'est ça ? je n'aurais pas cru qu'il comptait l'utiliser sur les mecs, mais bon, c'était son choix !

J'étais quasiment certaine que Nessa aurait pensé à une phrase à double-sens ici mais je préférais ne pas m'étendre sur ce raisonnement au risque de rendre mon repas sans plus de cérémonie.

- Mais le seigneur Elrond n'est pas là, fit soudain l'elfe - Lindir, non ? - en langage commun, me sortant de dangereuses méditations.  
- Alors, où est-il ?

Le conseiller rouvrit la bouche pour exprimer ce qu'il devait penser du charme du magicien gris - urgh... - mais un cor le coupa. Avec un peu de retard, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait non seulement d'un cor elfe mais qu'en plus, des bruits de sabots retentissaient. Et qu'ils arrivaient vers nous. Je m'empressais de courir au centre de la plate-forme, précédant même l'ordre de Thorïn destiné à remettre les idées de sa Compagnie en place - et leur sauver la peau par la même occasion. Je me crispais immédiatement en voyant la tête de cortège militaire arriver au galop : Elrond _Peredhel_. Je ne perçus même pas la grimace que je tirais à Fili lorsque mes ongles lui rentrèrent dans le poignet - sur un bout de peau que ses protèges-bras ne couvraient pas -, absorbée par la chorégraphie des chevaux et de leurs cavaliers. Je rétractais mon esprit lorsque le seigneur de la cité mit pied à terre, me cachant derrière Kili comme je pouvais, sans le quitter des yeux.  
Il était fidèle à ce que mon esprit - et la version cinématographique - avait créé, tout en étant différent. Certes, sa description basique restait la même que dans les livres : de longs cheveux noirs, un regard métallique qui m'étonna car je l'imaginais plus froid que ça, un visage altier et des oreilles pointues dignes de son ascendance. Néanmoins, cela devait plutôt être son charisme ou sa prestance qui m'écrasèrent car je me fis encore plus petite quand il ouvrit la bouche pour interpeller l'assisté en elfique. Ce que, évidemment, je ne compris pas du tout : il y avait parfois de rares moments où j'aurais préféré que Nessa soit avec moi - mais ces moments ne duraient pas longtemps car je n'osais imaginer ce qu'aurait donné une confrontation avec Thorïn.  
Sans doute quelque chose de très bref et très sanglant.

- Étrange, ces orcs qui s'aventurent si près de nos terres, commenta Elrond après avoir fait une brève accolade à Gandalf - le charme de l'assisté les contaminait tous ! Quelque chose ou quelqu'un les a sans doute attirés.  
- C'est peut-être nous, plaida le magicien gris.

A ces mots, Thorïn fendit l'attroupement formé par la Compagnie pour faire face au seigneur elfe. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, puis Elrond reprit la parole.

- Bienvenue, Thorïn fils de Thraïn, commença-t-il avec respect.  
- Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontré, siffla méchamment notre leader.  
- J'ai connu votre grand-père, Thrór, du temps où il était Roi sous la Montagne, continua l'elfe sans ciller - il devait se douter que Thorïn ne l'aimait pas. Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup...  
- Vraiment ? Il ne vous a jamais mentionné.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire une belle facepalm, qui fit ricaner Fili. Le regard du seigneur de Rivendell se posa alors très brièvement sur moi avant de parcourir les autres membres de notre groupe et de revenir sur ma petite silhouette tentant - en vain - de se camoufler derrière celle de Kili. Il déclara alors quelque chose en elfique dont je ne compris pas, une fois de plus, la signification mais qui émoustilla vilainement Gloïn. J'avais deviné depuis un certain temps déjà d'où venait la diplomatie légendaire de son fils... Et après concertation très brève des nains, l'invitation à rester quelques temps à Imladris fut acceptée de manière si peu polie que je soupirais de nouveau en secouant la tête.

- Hé ben alors, Valmae, s'esclaffa l'épéiste blond en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu détestes tellement les elfes que ça te fait soupirer de savoir qu'on campe ici ?  
- Pas du tout ! récriais-je avec plus de force que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je trouve juste qu'un _merci _n'aurait peut-être pas été de trop.

Heureusement, nos exclamations passèrent quelque peu inaperçus dans le tintamarre que formait une troupe de nains surexcités. Quelque peu seulement puisque je sentis de nouveau un regard se poser sur moi.

_"__Bienvenue à Rivendell, Valmae la Somnambule."_

Pas besoin de préciser qui venait d'utiliser la télépathie, n'est-ce pas ? Je déglutis en me collant un peu plus contre Kili, lui agrippant le bras de toutes mes maigres forces sans quitter l'elfe du regard. Lui, il avait du avoir une petite conversation avec Thranduil ou Gandalf depuis l'arrivée des Gardiennes... Je baissais alors respectueusement la tête avant qu'il ne nous fasse signe de le suivre tout en priant pour ne pas croiser les autres monstres - comprendre Galadriel et Saroumane, dont j'avais une peur bleue depuis que j'avais réalisé la différence magique qui nous séparait.  
Nous fûmes conduits d'abord dans nos chambres respectives : j'avais une chambre individuelle, niark ! Je laissais donc tous les autres en plan sans un remord pour aller prendre un bain - froid : à se demander ce qu'ont les elfes contre les bains chauds... - et changer de vêtements. J'avais fini par m'habituer et prendre sur moi en ce qui concernait mon hygiène pendant le voyage, comme le faisait Gandalf et Bilbo. Bizarrement, ça n'avait pas été le problème le plus préoccupant pour le reste des nains... Je me débarrassais donc de ma crasse avec bonheur et rapidité, puis allais enfiler des habits propres. J'hésitais longuement entre plusieurs, me permettant de faire ma coquette - pour une fois. Je portais finalement mon choix sur une tunique violette que je n'avais plus mise depuis notre départ d'Erebor, une ceinture pour garder dans une sacoche ma pipe et mes herbes à fumer - rien de louche, je vous rassure : je n'irais jamais piquer ce que Gandalf fume - un pantalon noir et mes bottes de voyage après les avoir nettoyées et cirées. Par-dessus mes sous-vêtements moyenâgeux, bien sûr. Bon sang, ce qu'ils étaient inconfortables ! Il s'agissait d'une des rares habitudes vestimentaires que je détestais cordialement en Terre du Milieu en fait : des _choses _- rien à voir avec les supers sous-vêtements qu'on fait au vingt-et-unième siècle - suspectes, qui grattaient à cause du tissu mal adapté.  
Ça, c'était quelque chose dont personne ne s'était encore plaint dans les coutumes du Seigneur des Anneaux, n'est-ce pas ?  
Ce fut sur ces pensées positives qui auraient sans doute parues très louches à Elrond s'il n'était pas concentré sur autre chose (du moins, je l'espérais parce que sinon, j'allais encore passer pour une malade mentale) que je rejoignais les autres. Ou du moins, je l'aurais voulu mais il semblait qu'on m'avait oublié puisqu'aucun être immortel aux oreilles pointues ne m'attendait pour me conduire au reste de la Compagnie.

- Et meeeerde, lâchais-je après avoir m'être rendue compte de ma situation assez problématique.

Bon, je n'avais plus qu'à me fier à mon sens de l'orientation moisi maintenant. Ou inexistant, ça dépendait des jours. Je pestais en français en parcourant les couloirs au hasard, m'arrêtant parfois brièvement pour observer la magnificence de la cité en contrebas et écouter le son des cascades et des ruisseaux, avant de continuer à chercher. Il fallait sans doute aller vers l'endroit le plus bruyant pour y trouver les êtres les plus bruyants, non ? Manque de chance - et de sens de l'orientation, je devais être dans un mauvais jour -, je réussis à me perdre dans un endroit désert et silencieux. En montant des marches pour mieux voir où je me situais, je me retrouvais alors sur une mezzanine de pierre familière en demi-cercle et il me sembla que le monde se refermait autour de moi.  
Je jetais un regard presque affolé aux fresques ornant les murs pour y reconnaître immédiatement le combat de Sauron contre Isildur, et d'autres batailles impressionnantes qui avaient eu lieu durant la première guerre de l'Anneau. Je tentais alors de m'éloigner de cet endroit me rappelant de sombres souvenirs, me cognais contre des petites marches puis atterris sur les fesses sur le bas d'une statue. Mon sang se glaça et je me relevais d'un bond pour observer ce qu'il y avait derrière moi.  
Une femme de pierre éplorée tenait ce qui avait dû être un bouclier elfique. En me concentrant un peu, j'entendais presque les bruits de métal et les hurlements de douleur auquel il avait dû être confronté. Mais plus important encore, déposés sur un tissu de velours, il y avait les fragments de Narzil. Je me saisis de ce qui restait de l'épée, la main tremblante, sans oser toucher à sa lame que je savais tranchante. Le souffle court et l'esprit hagard, je la reposais ensuite avec le plus de respect possible et fermais un instant les yeux pour penser aux morts. Quand je les rouvris, quelqu'un était à côté de moi. Je m'écartais brusquement dans un violent sursaut, surprise, puis sentis mon cœur s'arrêter.  
_God bless me_, j'avais oublié quel âge il avait, lui. Et aussi qu'il était tout à fait possible que je le rencontre à Rivendell.

- Vous êtes perdue, ma dame ? demanda gentiment Aragorn – très jeune mais tout à fait reconnaissable - en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

Mon cœur repartit de plus belle. Je dus prendre sur moi pour me calmer un peu et articuler quelque chose de cohérent. Si déjà il arrêtait de me fixer avec ses yeux - ces yeux gris métal qui me donnait l'impression qu'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert -, ça pourrait m'aider !

- Je... (j'expirais puis repris une grande inspiration) Je cherchais le reste de la Compagnie de Thorïn Oakenshield, balbutiais-je difficilement, qui devrait être partie dîner, mais je me suis égarée.  
- Je peux vous guider, si vous le voulez, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

Aussitôt, je me détendis puis murmurais des remerciements gênés qui le firent sourire encore plus. Je le suivis donc dans le dédale de couloirs en plein air, tentant de ne pas trop le détailler malgré ma curiosité dévorante. L'héritier d'Isildur était jeune, plus jeune que jamais avec ses dix ans à peine : le dieu des aléas et du hasard avait apparemment envie de jouer avec mes nerfs .Moi, somnambule incomprise et magicienne nullissime avérée, je me faisais guider par un futur roi. Le monde à l'envers ? Sans doute, oui... Nous marchâmes jusqu'à une salle de banquets où trônaient deux tables : une avec la crème de la crème (minus nos deux princes puisqu'ils semblaient décidés à mettre le foutoir et que Thorïn n'avait pas du tout envie de leur dire d'arrêter leurs conneries), à savoir Elrond, Gandalf, Balïn alias super nanny de notre roi sans trône, ledit roi sans trône ayant besoin d'une nanny pour lui remettre les idées en place quand il allait trop loin, et Bilbo. Le pauvre Hobbit n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait là, entouré de si prestigieux personnages, ni où se mettre.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, souffla Aragorn.

Je me retournais vers lui et lui souriais gentiment, rouge comme une tomate, en balbutiant des remerciements qui durent me rendre encore plus ridicule que je ne l'étais déjà, avant de partir m'asseoir à la grande table sur un banc entre Bifur et Kili. Mon arrivée passa heureusement assez inaperçue avec les grondements de colère parmi les nains - en même temps, ils n'étaient jamais de bonne humeur en présence d'elfes... - quant au menu du soir. Moi-même je fis les gros yeux en regardant l'assiette qu'Ori venait de me servir.  
Laitue. Chou. Roquette. Brocolis.  
Je repoussais le plat en grimaçant pour me rabattre sur une pomme. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je remarquais l'air sombre de Kili juste à côté de moi. A l'autre bout de la table, Fili se mit à rire très fort avec Oïn.

- Quoi ? demandais-je en désespoir de cause après qu'il m'ait fixé un bon moment sans rien dire - un comble !  
- … tu étais écarlate quand tu es rentrée dans la pièce, marmonna le jeune nain tout en massacrant la pauvre feuille de salade qui avait eu la malchance d'atterrir entre ses mains – paix à son âme.  
- Et alors ?...

Kili continua à grogner sans me regarder, s'attirant un sourire moqueur de son aîné qui se fit fusiller du regard. Avec un peu de recul (et en me rappelant la première fois qu'un ami de mon frère avait dit à celui-ci qu'il me trouvait mignonne), je compris finalement pourquoi il s'énervait tout seul et soupirais tout en me tenant l'arête du nez. Sérieusement ? Je me mis à sourire moi aussi avant de le prendre par le bras.

- Hé, chuchotais-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ?  
- … tu rougissais, grinça l'archer.  
- Et mes rougissements te sont réservés, c'est ça ? pouffais-je. On se calme, Kili ! Je me suis perdue dans la cité, il m'a juste ramené ici, c'est tout. J'étais très embarrassée, tu comprends ? même si je devrais avoir l'habitude, à force de passer pour une imbécile... Et, euh, c'est un enfant.

Ouais. Que dire de moi, dans ce cas ? Il ne répondit d'abord rien, me fixant sans rien dire, et détourna les yeux comme s'il tentait vainement de reprendre contenance.

- C'est un humain, souffla-t-il en gonflant la joue comme un enfant.

- Et c'est quoi le problème avec les humains ? répliquais-je avec un sourire curieux.

- Ils ne sont pas comme nous.

Une réponse typique, qui me tira un petit soupir tandis que je prenais ma tête entre mes bras en m'appuyant sur la table. Je recevais souvent ce genre de réflexion quand je me montrais moins méfiante et bien plus ouverte que la moyenne. Mon regard s'égara un instant sur Thorïn en pleine discussion avec Elrond – ou devrais-je dire en pleine battle de regard noir "celui qui tient le plus longtemps a gagné" ? Il avait été moins raciste auparavant mais la chute d'Erebor l'avait rendu défiant. Est-ce qu'il serait capable de changer ?... Bah, pourquoi essaierait-il de toute façon ?... Thorïn avait pas mal de défauts et la rancune en faisait partie.

- Allez, on bouge, les jeunes, s'écria Dwalïn en nous empoignant par le col pour nous mettre sur nos pieds. On va manger ailleurs.

Je manquais de me casser la figure, retenue de justesse par Fili (qui avait décidément un bien meilleur sens de l'équilibre que moi), générant un énième fou rire pour Bofur et Kili. Mais _pourquoi_ j'avais l'impression - flagrante - que le reste de la Compagnie se payait ma tête continuellement ? Parce que c'était le cas sans doute. Nous délaissâmes donc la "fête" elfique et ses mélodies enchanteresses pour partir squatter un petit salon en plein air. Bombur s'échina à monter sur une table pour déguster le peu de viande qu'il avait dans ses paquetages en paix, plusieurs nains firent un feu de fortune en désossant des chaises (je grinçais des dents en voyant d'aussi beaux objets détruits pour ça) et je piochais dans une corbeille de fruits pour faire taire mon ventre à moitié vide.  
Kili s'assit à côté de moi à même le sol, sa pipe que j'allumais d'une pichenette à la main, puis passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Bombur ! s'exclama soudain le nain chapeauté en balançant une petite saucisse vers son frère.

Le gros nain roux se saisit de la nourriture qui volait vers lui - comme d'habitude. Deux secondes après, la table pourtant solide s'écroulait sous lui dans un grincement de fin du monde. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en chœur avec les autres, pouffant encore plus lorsque je remarquais que Bifur essayait de griller une branche de brocoli.

- Non, crois-moi, c'est dégueulasse même cuit, lui assurais-je avec le peu de sérieux dont j'étais capable.  
- Tu penses ? grogna-t-il en tournant la tête vers moi.  
- Sûre !

Il sortit le légume d'au-dessus le feu, le renifla de façon suspicieuse, puis croqua. Un crachat dans le feu de chaises, une flopée de noms d'oiseaux et un bon fou rire plus tard, je commençais moi aussi à fumer avec les autres. Le soleil se couchait, accentuant la couleur orangée du ciel. Toute l'énergie que nous avions dépensé aujourd'hui retombait, au point que j'en arrivais après une bonne heure de bavardage à poser ma tête sur les genoux de Kili et y somnoler. Je le sentis passer la main dans mes cheveux, jouer doucement avec mes mèches tout en discutant à mi-voix avec Fili. Je m'endormis sans doute une petite heure puisque la nuit était entièrement tombée quand je sentis qu'on me soulevait, papillonnant un instant des paupières avant de cesser de lutter contre le sommeil qui m'enveloppait.

- Allez, il est temps d'aller se coucher, souffla la voix de l'épéiste dans mon oreille.  
- Regarde-la, elle est vraiment crevée...  
- Ça doit être à cause des wargs : la course l'a épuisée.  
- Shhht, vous allez la réveiller !

Je ronchonnais puis passais mes bras autour de cou de Fili, qui lâcha un juron à l'encontre des autres nains. Il m'emmena comme ça jusqu'à l'aile des invités - celle qui nous était réservée - pour y trouver ma chambre et me déposer sur le lit. Je ne voulus d'abord pas le lâcher, ce qui lui tira un petit rire, mais il se dégagea et ôta mes bottes avant de m'embrasser le front.

- Dors, murmura l'épéiste.

Je tombais presque aussitôt dans l'inconscience sitôt qu'il fut sorti. Ce fut donc en plein repos (et, peut-être, en ronflant comme un loir... ou un nain, c'est selon) que je fus secouée au beau milieu de la nuit. Et pas très gentiment d'ailleurs, à se demander ce qu'ils avaient contre les réveils en douceur en Terre du Milieu.

- Réveillez-vous ! siffla quelqu'un. On n'a pas le temps de traîner.

J'ouvris mes yeux endormis sur la lumière d'une chandelle, cillais difficilement, puis crus à un rêve lorsque j'associais le visage en face du mien à celui de Thorïn. OMG, qu'est-ce que j'avais _encore_ fait ?

- Thorïn ? murmurais-je en me redressant (mon premier réflexe fut de ramener mon drap - comment était-il arrivé là, d'ailleurs, ce drap ? - contre moi).

Il détourna les yeux puis se leva (tiens, il s'était assis sur mon matelas ? why ? ah oui, pour me déboîter l'épaule) avant de partir à grands enjambées vers la porte de ma chambre.

- Vous avez dix minutes pour vous habiller et prendre vos affaires, ordonna l'héritier de Durïn. On repart.

Et sans un mot, il quitta la pièce en refermant derrière lui. Bougonnant dans ma barbe inexistante (depuis le temps, tout le monde l'a compris), je trébuchais en me levant du pied gauche avant de ramener mes bras contre moi et clopinais jusqu'à mes affaires. Je remis mes vieux vêtements de voyage - que j'avais nettoyé et mis à sécher - en quatrième vitesse, bâillant à me décrocher la mâchoire, puis enfilais mes bottes et rangeais mes affaires. Je retrouvais les autres membres de la Compagnie dans le couloir, manquant par la même occasion de me cogner dans Bilbo (le pauvre, il avait l'air de ne pas avoir assez dormi, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs) qui bâillait lui aussi. Fili et Kili vinrent nous rejoindre, le plus âgé me lançant un clin d'œil tandis que son cadet me faisait concurrence au niveau du décrochage de mâchoire.  
Thorïn Oakenshield surgit alors à la lumière des flambeaux, ses yeux bleu ciel nous scrutant tour à tour, puis il déclara de son habituel air grave :

- Allons-y.

* * *

**Rencontre numéro 16 : Galadriel.**

- Une étoile, deux étoiles, trois étoiles... Oh, les jolies n'étoiles ! Qua'qur'étoileuh !

Cî-git Nessa de VertBois-le-Grand, elfe d'adoption aux tendances yaoistes très prononcées. Morte suite à un rencart prématuré avec une lame affûtée de Lorien durant un entraînement. Amen.

- Haldiiiir, t'y es allé trop fort ! gémis-je en trépignant sur la table d'auscultation.  
- Arrêtez de bouger, m'ordonna le guérisseur.

Je le fusillais du regard avant de me reconcentrer sur l'elfe blond.

- Je vais avoir une cicatrice. Tu m'as défiguré, me plaignis-je d'une façon très puérile.  
- Pas du tout, nia Haldir.  
- J'aurais des problèmes de cuir chevelu !  
- Mais non.  
- Une calvitie, comme le seigneur Elrond !  
- Nessa...  
- Je vais être chauve !  
- Nessa.  
- C'est ta faute, couinais-je finalement sans me rendre compte qu'on venait de recommencer à me mettre un baume sur le haut du crâne.  
- Nessa ! gronda le capitaine en se levant.

Je sursautais face à son brusque accès de colère, surprise. Wow, je venais de louper un truc. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Haldir, qui s'était montré super sympa depuis son arrivée - en même temps, mes penchants yaoistes se trouvaient atténuées par mon affection démesurée pour Sebastian - venait de s'énerver ainsi ?

- Allons, tempéra la personne inconnue qui massait ma plaie, restez calme, Haldir.  
- Ma Dame, ce n'est pas convenable pour elle de se comporter ainsi en votre présence. D'ailleurs, si vous me le permettez, ce n'est pas non plus convenable pour vous de-

Je tournais mes yeux vers la gauche autant que je le pouvais, décrochant ma mâchoire (enfin, façon elfique : j'avais la bouche ouverte de trois centimètres, quoi) face à la Dame Galadriel. Youpi. La Dame Galadriel, maîtresse de la Lorien et plus puissante elfe de la Terre du Milieu, avait décidé que me mettre du baume était très drôle vu son petit sourire. A moins que ce soit mon air avoisinant celui d'un poisson...

- Haldir, reprit-elle doucement, je suis parfaitement consciente de qui est cette jeune femme. J'ai déjà parlé d'elle avec le seigneur Thranduil.  
- De moi ?  
- D'elle ?

Le sourire magnifique sur les lèvres de l'elfe s'étira encore un peu.

- Il m'a d'ailleurs raconté que vous aviez répandu des rumeurs non-fondées sur la relation entre lui et mon gendre.

Son gendre... je crois que Valmae m'en avait déjà parlé.

…  
Oh.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, fis-je avec une expression crispée en me levant d'un bond. Je dois, euh, aller rendre Sebastian à Radagast. Le pauvre petit hérisson, il a des problèmes de transit... et euh... (j'attrapais le petit animal) excusez-moi.

Le rire frais de Galadriel me poursuivit dans les couloirs du palais comme une angoissante mélodie. Pourquoi moiiiiii ?!

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes ~  
**

**Lunaelle : Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu, j'espère que ça a aussi été le cas pour celui-ci :3**

**Chupa14 : On n'y peut rien s'ils ont besoin de tourner, de faire les effets spéciaux - et aussi de faire des conneries, en incluant Tauriel par exemple. Nessa a une vision bien personnelle d'Haldir u.u Et Valmae était trop paniquée pour faire quoi que ce soit à ce moment-là... on la comprend, la pauvre. J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de tes espérances ^^**

* * *

**ANNONCE (oui, j'en fais toutes les semaines, et alors ?) : vu que je ne tiens pas vraiment à ce que vous oubliiez Valmae et Nessa jusqu'à décembre, j'ai décidé de publier un interlude tous les mois après la publication du chapitre 20, c'est-à-dire un échange de lettres entre nos deux héroïnes. C'est pas beau, ça ? ^^  
**

* * *

**Remarque number one : Vous avez beaucoup aimé Haldir à ce que je vois XD est-ce que ça a aussi été le cas dans ce chapitre ?  
**

**Remarque number two : Cette leçon est la plus longue dans les vingt premiers chapitres O.O je m'étonne moi-même.**

**Remarque number three : Je devrais être en train de réviser pour mes examens de fin de semestre plutôt que de publier mais je crois que vous vous en fichez tous x)**

* * *

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	19. Leçon 17

**Hello-o ! :D**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre placé sous le signe du bonheur parce que LE DVD/BLU-RAY DU HOBBIT EST ENFIN SORTI ! c'est pas beau, ça ? *danse de la joie* Ahum... *tousse* à part ça, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

**Leçon numéro 17 : ne pas dormir n'importe où.**

- Vingt kilomètres à pied, ça use ça use, vingt kilomètres à pied, ça use les souliers !  
- Mais ça n'use pas la langue, la langue, mais ça n'use pas la langue des p'tits nains !  
- … Le prochain qui entonne, fredonne, marmonne ou interprète cette chanson de quelque manière que ce soit aura affaire à moi. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?! tonna Thorïn en se retournant sur le chemin de ronde.

Je fermais aussitôt la bouche en baissant la tête, imitée par la majorité du groupe, et attendis qu'il se retourne pour pouffer malgré l'aura meurtrière qu'il dégageait encore. Des bourses s'échangèrent discrètement, changeant de main avec le sourire.

- Je pensais qu'il tiendrait plus longtemps, grogna Oin. Ce n'est pas si désagréable.

Forcément, en étant à moitié sourd, une bande de nains en train de beugler une chanson de marche était moins dérangeant que pour nous autres. Pour ma part, je m'étais habituée même si j'avais les premières minutes été débordée par l'envie de me boucher les oreilles avec tout ce qui me passait sous la main - à part la corne d'Oin, bien sûr.

- Allez, file-moi ta part, Dori !  
- Entre frère, Nori, tu peux pas me faire une remise ? plaida le vieux bourgeois.  
- Même pas en rêve, ricana l'étoile de mer.

Cette fois-ci, j'avais évité de parier car je n'étais sûre de rien concernant les humeurs de notre leader. Et puis j'étais présentement en train de tenter de ne pas regarder en-dessous de nous. Oh, si jamais je glissais et dégringolais tout le long de la falaise...

- Valmae, regardez-moi.

Je relevais des yeux effrayés vers Bifur qui me suivait dans la file, juste derrière Fili, lui-même derrière moi.

- Il ne faut pas regarder en bas. C'est la clé, conseilla le marchand de jouets. Si on se concentre sur le vide, on tombe.  
- Ouais, je sais, soupirais-je en acquiesçant.  
- Valmae le Rossignol, m'interpella Thorïn. Avancez !

Je soupirais derechef, échangeant un bref regard avec Kili juste devant moi, puis continuais à marcher. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que nous avions quitté Rivendell sans Gandalf et je me sentais parfois étrangement seule. Mine de rien, l'absence de l'assisté créait un vide dans notre petit groupe mais notre leader semblait décidé à avancer. Y compris sous la pluie, qui nous surprit à la mi-journée. Nous dûmes jouer les oignons en nous enveloppant du plus d'épaisseurs de vêtements possible avant de reprendre la route. Nous étions trempés jusqu'aux os lorsque l'orage commença à gronder tout près de nous, me faisant considérablement ralentir car ça ne me rassurait pas du tout d'être dehors par un temps pareil. En ripant sur un petit rocher, je tombais sur mon derrière et fus rapidement remise sur pied par Kili.

- Courage, chuchota-t-il simplement avec un air grave.

Lui non plus n'appréciait pas de marcher avec le tonnerre retentissant aussi près, comme le reste de la Compagnie, et cela se ressentait par le silence et le ralentissement qui prenaient place depuis une bonne heure.

- Il faut trouver un abri, finit par décider Thorïn lorsqu'il se retrouva lui aussi à grelotter de froid.  
- ATTENTION ! hurla soudain Dwalïn.

Je me plaquais contre la paroi de la montagne, tenant les mains de Fili et Kili. Je me crispais lorsque des rochers nous manquèrent de peu, créant un grand mouvement d'air autour de nous qui manqua de me refaire glisser ; je ne dus mon équilibre qu'aux deux nains qui me tenaient fermement. Je claquais des dents en me collant contre l'archer, terrifiée par le déchaînement des éléments : on ne pouvait rien faire contre ça !

- Ce n'est pas un orage, gémit Balïn en observant la chaîne de montagnes devant nous, c'est un _combat _d'orages !

Deux immenses silhouettes qui me firent froid dans le dos se redressèrent pour commencer à s'envoyer des rocs à la tête, nous obligeant encore une fois à nous plaquer contre la montagne.

- Les légendes disaient vraies, s'exclama Bofur. Ce sont des géants de pierre !  
- Reste en arrière, idiot ! hurla Thorïn tandis que Kili tirait le suicidaire par le col pour le mettre à l'abri.

Ce fut juste à temps car le pire débuta à ce moment-là. Nous nous rendîmes compte que nous étions nous aussi sur un géant lorsque notre groupe fut scindé en deux - juste après moi - sur les deux jambes de pierre.

- FILI !

Trop tard, l'épéiste était déjà hors de portée je sentis les doigts de son cadet se crisper sur mes épaules alors que nous nous éloignâmes de lui. Je m'accrochais comme je pouvais à l'archer puis me paralysais lorsque tous les nains durent courir pour changer de corniche.

- Valmae, avance ! s'exclama Kili. Je suis là, d'accord ?

Il me prit doucement la main malgré l'urgence de la situation et son oncle qui nous criait d'avancer.

- Je suis là, répéta-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je l'entraînais alors par la main, le cœur battant, juste avant que le géant ne s'écarte de la corniche. Hagarde, je me blottissais contre Kili qui me murmurait des phrases sans suite à l'oreille pour me rassurer. Je les avais _tous_ prévenus pourtant : était-ce si _difficile_ de comprendre que j'avais peur du vide - _surtout dans des conditions pareilles_ ? Je claquais toujours des dents et bénissais ce côté protecteur, dominant en cas d'urgence celui blagueur et gamin du jeune archer. Thorïn pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait sur la maturité de ses neveux, qu'il le veuille ou non, ils étaient tous les deux de dignes héritiers de Durïn.  
Nous rejoignîmes les autres à toute vitesse, le regard fixé sur le géant de pierre où se trouvait encore la moitié de notre Compagnie. Mes yeux s'accrochèrent à la chevelure blonde de Fili et je sentis mon estomac se retourner lorsqu'ils commencèrent à s'approcher à toute vitesse de la falaise. Instinctivement, Kili me serra un peu plus contre lui au point que je pus sentir son cœur battre contre le mien. L'esprit déconnecté de la réalité, j'observais avec horreur les jambes de pierre s'écraser contre le flan de la montagne. C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? impossible. Fili ne devait pas mourir, pas maintenant.  
Pas comme ça.

- NON, FILI ! hurla Thorïn en se précipitant vers l'endroit où devait se trouver les corps sans vie - ou du moins, ce qu'il devait en rester après un choc pareil - de nos compagnons de route.

Mes doigts entrelacés dans ceux de Kili, je filais à sa suite sur la corniche sans égard pour le vide qui me guettait. J'avais si peur, j'étais tellement à cran que mon monde semblait s'être mis sur pause : plus rien ne bougeait autour de moi. Rien sauf la file de nains courant vers ce qui aurait dû être un massacre. A la surprise générale, nos amis étaient vivants. Tous.

- Dégage de là ! hurla Dwalïn à l'égard de Bombur, qui lui avait atterri dessus.

Enfin, peut-être plus pour longtemps.

- Où est Bilbo ? demanda Bofur alors que je me précipitais pour aider l'épéiste blond à se relever.

Je vérifiais aussitôt qu'il n'avait rien et le serrait brièvement contre moi en murmurant des phrases sans fin qui le firent sourire. Par l'amour d'Aulë, qu'est-ce que j'avais eu peur ! Jamais encore depuis le début de notre aventure pareil effroi ne m'avait étreint la poitrine... Le jeune nain essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage en se mêlant à la pluie mais releva aussitôt la tête lorsqu'un cri déchira la montagne.

- Là, regardez !

Je compris rapidement ce qui se passait lorsque les nains se penchèrent les uns après les autres au-dessus du vide en beuglant divers "attrapez ma main, Bilbo !" ou "tenez bon, Bilbo !". Bien sûr, notre pauvre Hobbit avait assez de force et de calme dans un moment pareil pour se tenir à une main contre une falaise glissante le temps de prendre un poignet salvateur. Mais bien sûûûûr ! Ce fut alors que Thorïn - grand dégourdi dans l'âme - décida de se mettre au niveau de notre cambrioleur et le fit remonter jusqu'à Kili. Sauf qu'il dût lui-même glisser si j'en crus les cris qui résonnèrent par écho : cela me fit violemment sursauter et je ne recommençais à respirer que lorsque je fus sûre que tout le monde était en sécurité. Je notais à peine le regard que s'échangèrent mes deux meilleurs amis par-dessus mon épaule.

- Quoi ? demandais-je en claquant des dents.  
- Rien ! répondirent-ils aussitôt en chœur d'une manière bien trop suspecte pour être honnête.

Je soupirais puis m'affalais par terre dans la grotte sitôt que notre leader eût accordé l'autorisation de nous reposer. J'acceptais avec un sourire et un remerciement la couverture supplémentaire de Bofur, m'appuyant contre un mur le temps que je me réchauffe. Thorïn vint s'asseoir près de moi lorsqu'il eut donné des ordres que je n'avais qu'à moitié écouté (de toute façon, vu la journée qu'on venait de passer, j'en avais franchement rien à faire), son regard s'attardant sur mes lèvres que je savais violettes, puis il soupira.

- Arrêtez donc de claquer des dents, gronda-t-il, on vous entendrait depuis Rivendell.

Je voulus répondre quelque chose mais éternuais avant de réussir à formuler une phrase cohérente. Le nain soupira derechef puis il ôta son épais manteau presque imperméable - j'avais toujours envié son manteau - et me le posa sur les épaules.

- Que je ne vous entende plus, marmonna-t-il en regardant ailleurs.  
- Merci, articulais-je alors d'une voix enrouée.

Thorïn ne me répondit pas.  
Je finis par m'endormir, bien au chaud malgré les circonstances, n'ayant pour reproche qu'un confort relatif – les rochers, ce n'est pas au top de la literie, voyez-vous. Et puis la malédiction des réveils brutaux me rattrapa.

- Réveillez-vous, s'écria quelqu'un - notre leader – à côté de mon oreille – ma pauvre oreille. Réveillez-vous !  
- Huh ?

La seconde d'après, le sol céda sous nous. Et je commençais à hurler lorsque nous tombâmes tous dans le vide.

**Rencontre numéro 17 : Visiteurs n°2.**

- J'ai gagnééééé ! J'ai gagné, et pas vouuus ! J'ai gagné-euh !

Un grondement me ramena sur terre et je foudroyais du regard l'hybride qui osait m'interrompre durant ma danse de la joie avec mon adorable hérisson favori - mon meilleur ami est un hérisson, VDM...  
Je montrais les dents au Visiteur mi-lion mi-humain. Sans doute un frustré s'il s'énervait pour des broutilles.

- Vous voulez que je le fasse encore ? ricanais-je avec un sourire aimable.

Enfin, plus sadique qu'aimable vu les yeux dorés qui se plissèrent face à moi. Patiemment, je lui remontrais les rois, dames, as, valets puis mélangeais dans un ordre bien précis.

- C'est bon ou vous voulez que je vous fasse un dessin ? ou alors, vous préférez que votre copain qui vous dévore du regard depuis tout à l'heure vous l'explique dans un corps-à-corps fougueux ?

Aucune réaction. Bah, il devait être du genre Kuudere... Je refis mes petits tas en comptant mentalement ce dont j'avais besoin, puis attendis quelques instants. Le Visiteur fronça ses sourcils broussailleux, rétractant ses griffes à un rythme régulier qui aurait pu me stresser mais qui me fit chaud au cœur. Mon chat me manquaiiit ! Surtout qu'en plus, aucune elfe ne voulait me faire de câlin - ils s'en faisaient déjà suffisamment entre eux, sans doute...

- Celui-là ? fis-je sur un ton doucereux en désignant un de tas encore à l'envers. Et vous pensez que ce sont les as ?

Pour confirmer, il traça le signe au sol. Je retins un rictus satisfait et retournais le tas. Dames.

- Vous avez perdu, il est temps de partir. Vous voulez que je vous indique la sortie, peut-être ?

L'hybride me rugit à la figure - oh, l'haleine ! c'était peut-être ça qui éloignait son chéri - puis fit signe à ses subordonnés de le suivre. Ils disparurent un à un dans le trou noir pendant que je leur faisais un signe amical de la main.

- Et profitez-bien de votre lune de miel, surtout ! (fermeture dans un bruit de sussion) Bon, et maintenant, je vais encore me faire cuisinier par Tauriel. Que la déesse des yaoistes me viennent en aide !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
**

**Anonyme : Merci pour les compliments ; surtout que je ne fais pas beaucoup de descriptions, quand on y pense... et pour les bains, il ne faut pas compter sur la logique des elfes. Les cascades d'eau froide, c'est plus classe, il faut l'avouer. Pour Kili et Aragorn *smile* je le concède, ils sont mignons - et il y en a qui devrait se calmer. Sur le long terme, ça pourrait _presque _énerver Valmae. J'espère que Nessa remonte dans ton estime, aujourd'hui :D  
**

**Chupa14 (et ses deux reviews pour le prix d'une ^^) : Le chapitre est moins long, cette fois, malheureusement... mais celui de la prochaine fois dépassera les 3000 mots, promis u.u et si Thorïn était sur le lit (surélevé) de Valmae, c'est parce qu'il était obligé de s'y asseoir pour lui déboîter l'ép- *tousse* la réveiller.  
**

* * *

**Remarques diverses de l'auteure :  
**

**- Plus que trois chapitres avant la fin du livre premier de cette fanfic. Vivement le trailer !**

**- J'ai comme dans l'idée que vous avez - presque - toutes trouvées Kili très attendrissant dans le chapitre dernier ^^**

**- Fili aussi, pour celles qui l'ont remarqué u_u**

**- Et on voit ici le retour de Thorïn, dans son va-et-vient entre son rôle habituel et celui un peu plus sympa que Valmae a entraperçu.**

**- Sans compter la super technique de combat de Nessa XD oui, oui : c'est comme ça qu'elle combat les Visiteurs. Ce n'est pas plus brillant que Valmae et ses boudins de neige...  
**

* * *

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !**


	20. Leçon 18

**Hello-o ! :D**

**Alors deux choses avant ce nouveau chapitre.**

**ARGH ! Mea culpa, lancée dans un nouveau manga, j'ai complètement oublié qu'on était jeudi hier ! ('suis en vacances, je perds le cours du temps ._.) désolée !**

**Deuxième chose : Petite dédicace à ma senpai Ann O'Neem, qui pense que "l'obstination des naines est légendaire parmi les nains". Ce qui est confirmé dans ce chapitre ;D**

**Les RaR sont à la fin du chapitre. A présent, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Leçon numéro 18 : même avec une bonne épée, c'est dur de tuer un gobelin.**

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Ça, c'était moi dans un manège à sensations fortes version tunnels gobelins.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Ça, c'était la version combinée - et un ton plus grave - du reste de la Compagnie.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA !

Ce qui faisait au final une belle chorale, vous l'admettrez. Je m'accrochais comme je le pouvais au manteau de Thorïn - il me ferait la peau, littéralement, si je le perdais - puis décidais de ne plus regarder ce qui arrivait en-dessous de nous : je n'avais pas tellement envie de mourir par crise cardiaque, merci bien ! Ce fut sans doute la raison pour laquelle je fus surprise de m'écraser sur le corps mou de Gloïn, puis par le poids écrasant de son frère sur mes jambes.

- Levez-vous, levez-vous ! ordonna soudain Thorïn.

En relevant la tête, je clignais des yeux et me sentis soulevée de partout par des pinces très désagréables : lorsque j'eus enfin repris mes esprits, il était déjà trop tard. Nous nous étions tous fait emmenés par des gobelins - enfin, tous sauf Bilbo qui tomberait encore plus bas pour rencontrer Gollum - dans leur monstrueuse cité. Je tentais de garder le manteau de notre leader sur mes épaules, le cœur battant à toute vitesse face à des êtres que j'avais cru uniquement faits de pixels durant des années. Vu l'odeur nauséabonde qu'ils dégageaient et leur nombre qui ne faisait qu'augmenter, ce n'était certainement pas une version 3D que j'avais en face de moi. Je n'essayais même pas de me dégager puisque je savais d'avance que c'était inutile et que, comme d'habitude, nous allions devoir attendre Gandalf aka l'assisté pour nous sauver la mise. A se demander qui de lui ou nous étions réellement les assistés dans cette histoire.  
Après cinq bonnes minutes à nous faire traîner par les gobelins sur des ponts de singe et des constructions branlantes qui me firent pâlir d'angoisse lorsque je regardais la hauteur à laquelle nous nous trouvions, notre groupe fut amené sur une plate-forme. J'en profitais pour redonner discrètement son manteau à Thorïn, dont l'attention était toute entière portée vers un énorme monstre - cette _chose _était censée être un gobelin ? _holy crap ! _- qui se leva de son trône de bois et d'os pour venir nous hurler dessus.

- Qui ose pénétrer armé dans mon royaume ?! postillonna-t-il quand tous nos épées/haches/choses tranchantes non-identifiées eurent été déposées dans un coin. Des voleurs ? Des assassins ?  
- Des nains, Votre Malveillance, répondit une des créatures.  
- Des nains ? Fouillez-les ! beugla aussitôt leur roi. Cherchez dans les moindres recoins, tout ce qu'ils ont dans leurs poches !

Je couinais derechef lorsque des mains de gobelins s'aventurèrent sur moi à la recherche de ce que je possédais - heureusement mon collier ne sembla pas les intéresser -, attirant l'attention de Fili et Kili qui lâchèrent une flopée de jurons mémorable. Quand la fouille fut terminée - et le cor d'Oïn écrasé sans vergogne par un pied humanoïde-, l'archer me ramena contre lui dans une piètre tentative de protection tandis que son aîné passait un bras autour de ses épaules. Je jetais un regard paniqué à Thorïn : il m'observa un instant, impassible, avant de reporter son attention sur le roi gobelin.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon royaume ?

Je déglutis. Oh, mauvaise pioche. Pour faire parler des nains quand on n'en était pas un soi-même, il fallait y aller !

- Très bien, fit-il sans se démonter face à notre silence. S'ils ne veulent pas parler, nous les ferons crier ! Amenez le broyeur d'os et les cisailles !

Je devinais aussitôt ce qui allait suivre - malheureusement pour moi.  
Les méchants sont tellement prévisibles de sadisme et de méchanceté que ça pourrait en devenir lassant. "Pourrait" seulement, car ma vie dépend tout de même souvent de leur bon vouloir dans des cas comme celui-ci. Par exemple, quand une fille - souvent niaise et toujours atrocement fragile, merci pour ma pomme - est seule dans un groupe de grands et beaux guerriers - les stéréotyyypes ! -, c'est toujours elle qui se trouve soit prise en otage, soit prête à se faire tuer mais (mal)heureusement, le héros parvient à la sauver.

- Commencez par la fille ! hurla le roi gobelin en me désignant.

_Shit_. Lui aussi devait aimer les stéréotypes.  
J'eus un petit mouvement de recul lorsque des créatures s'approchèrent de moi avec des intentions peu louables, sans doute les lacérations et éviscération promises dans le contrat de la Compagnie, puis sursautais quand un cri résonna sous la voûte.

- ATTENDEZ !

Il y eut des mouvements de foule derrière moi et je fus bousculée jusqu'à me retrouver cachée par la haute stature de Thorïn. Wow. Les mauvaises langues avaient beau dire ce qu'elles voulaient sur l'orgueil du Roi sous la Montagne, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un d'honorable.

- Hé bien, regardez qui nous avons là, s'écria l'horrible monstre. Thorïn, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thrór, Roi Sous la Montagne. Oh, mais j'oubliais... (un large sourire étira sa face distordue et vénéneuse) vous n'avez pas de montagne. Vous n'êtes donc pas roi. Ce qui signifie que... vous n'êtes personne, vraiment.

J'étais en plein ascenseur émotionnel. Vous savez, quand vous pensez d'une crise de larmes à une rage sans nom en dix secondes chrono en main. En l'occurrence, j'avais paniqué et d'un coup, je sentais presque l'adrénaline qui me parcourait les veines, au point de sentir une colère glacée s'emparer de moi face au discours du roi gobelin.  
Je fis alors quelque chose de très stupide : prendre la parole pour m'insurger contre ce qu'il venait de prétendre. Dit comme ça, ça fait très classe sauf "qu'il ne faut pas se fier au résumé d'un livre mais à son contenu". Pour faire simple : j'aurais voulu que ce soit classe mais je doute que ça l'ait réellement été - surtout pour la réaction que j'obtenus.

- Vous parlez de royauté, sifflais-je en m'avançant, alors que vous n'y connaissez rien. Vous vous auto-proclamez roi en asseyant votre autorité de façon malsaine et méprisable. Vous ne gagnez pas le respect ni l'admiration de votre peuple, juste sa crainte. Ce n'est pas ce qu'un vrai roi devrait faire. Je crois en Thorïn, je le respecte et je l'admire plus que tous vos soi-disant sujets le feront jamais envers vous. Il a mérité son titre, et pas uniquement par son ascendance. Alors ne parlez pas de lui de cette façon.

Je venais de me découvrir une facette ultra-loyale à la couronne, apparemment – dire que j'avais toujours prôné la démocratie... Pendant un instant, j'eus l'espoir qu'on m'avait écouté. Puis, le gobelin éclata d'un rire gras qui me perça les tympans - et fut répété à l'infini avec ses subordonnés faisant de l'écho. Okay, d'accord : pour la compréhension et la paix universelle, on repassera.

- Elle est amusante, cette petite ! s'esclaffa-t-il en s'affalant sur son trône. Mérité son titre ? Respect et admiration ? Foutaises ! Retiens cela pour le peu de temps qu'il te reste à vivre : un vrai roi suscite la crainte chez ses sujets, rien d'autre. Le reste, c'est de l'idéalisme.  
- Reste en arrière, souffla Thorïn en me tirant une nouvelle fois derrière lui.

Je manquais de tomber dans son élan pour me mettre en sécurité (si on pouvait se considérer en sécurité dans une situation pareille, bien entendu...), fus rattrapée de justesse par Bifur et Dori qui me remirent sur mes pieds, tout en continuant à fixer l'héritier de Durïn. Il n'avait rien dit et ne dirait rien sur mon petit discours, je le savais. Pourtant, l'éclat de ses yeux avait changé sans que je sache exactement quelle était la différence. Je remarquais alors un gobelin s'approcher subrepticement de nos armes, ses yeux brillants posés sur Orcrist. Le sale petit...  
Oh, mais attendez. S'il la touchait, comme il s'agissait d'une lame elfique, il allait se brûler. En temps normal, ça ne m'aurait pas gêné mais là, on risquait de tous se faire lapider si on ne faisait pas profil bas en attendant Gandalf. _Crap_.  
Je plissais les yeux et serrais les poings en créant des illusions que j'espérais réalistes : une pour cacher la véritable Orcrist, l'autre pour faire croire qu'une des épées de Fili (j'étais désolée de devoir le faire mais je n'avais pas le choix) était la lame en question.  
Je manquais d'air face à l'énergie que je venais d'utiliser un seul coup - mes amis gamers auraient sûrement dit que j'avais épuisé le quart de mon mana - puis manquais de tomber à la renverse sans faillir dans ma prestation magique. Le gobelin inspecta la lame, la sortit de son fourreau avant de la laisser retomber lorsqu'il n'y trouva rien de spécial. Eh oui : mes illusions créaient des épées de mauvaise qualité, c'en était presque vexant ! même si pour le coup, ça arrangeait nos affaires.  
Je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous moi et fut rattrapée sous les bras par Kili.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota-t-il furieusement à mon oreille.  
- Je rallonge notre durée de vie, articulais-je du mieux que je pouvais tant j'avais le souffle court.

Je me blottissais contre le jeune nain en fermant les yeux un instant, sentant qu'ils piquaient face à la retombée d'adrénaline. Pitié, Gandalf ! Ne nous faites pas attendre ! Je tentais de me calmer en me focalisant sur les battements de cœur de Kili, plus ou moins apaisée par le son régulier qui me rappelait que nous étions encore tous en vie - _pour le moment_. Les cisailles qui claquaient tandis que les gobelins revenaient avec les objets de torture me tirèrent un sanglot et je sentis les bras de l'archer se resserrer autour de moi. Alors que les claquements se rapprochaient encore plus, je sentis comme un grand courant d'air.  
Puis une intense lumière nous submergea l'espace d'un instant et nous fûmes jetés à terre comme des fétus de paille.

- Qu-

Je relevais la tête comme je pouvais, toujours pelotonnée contre Kili, puis croisais le regard vif de Gandalf. Debout dans toute sa puissance d'Istar, son bâton dans une main et Glamdring dans l'autre, il nous illuminait de sa magie surpuissante : pendant un instant je crus voir le Maïa derrière le vieillard aux allures de vagabond.

-Prenez vos armes et battez-vous, ordonna-t-il d'une voix de stentor. Battez-vous !

Le premier à se lever pour dégainer sa lame fut Thorïn. Il en profita pour jeter diverses armes en direction des membres de la Compagnie, moi comprise. J'attrapais tant bien que mal mon coutelas par son fourreau et me mis dos-à-dos avec les deux héritiers de Durïn. D'un subtil coup d'épée, Thorïn fit tomber le roi gobelin dans les ténèbres de son domaine (j'en aurais ricané dans d'autres circonstances mais je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à me foutre de quelqu'un qui venait de mourir alors que nous n'étions pas nous-mêmes pas tirés d'affaire). J'entendis à la limite de ma conscience les cris de Gandalf nous invectivant de courir. Je ne me fis pas prier pour lui obéir : j'avais beau être nulle en course, j'étais prête à le faire jusqu'à l'épuisement si ça pouvait nous sortir de cet enfer. Le courage, c'était bien de temps en temps. Mais de temps en temps seulement.

- Valmae, par ici !

Je suivais la file de nains, entre Fili et Kili, alertée sur la voie à suivre par Bifur. Je criais plusieurs fois lorsqu'un gobelin surgit de sur le côté ou par le dessus (mais pourquoiiii ne pouvaient-ils pas passer par les voies conventionnelles ?! personne ne leur avait appris le code de la route ?!), l'illuminant brièvement de ma magie qui, alléluia, marchait en un contre un. Après un très long moment à courir sur des ponts de singe et des passerelles branlantes qui ne m'inspiraient pas du tout confiance, nous dûmes une nouvelle fois fois sauter pour laisser une partie de nos ennemis derrière nous. Cette fois, Kili ne se gêna pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faiiIIIIIIIIS ?! m'égosillais-je lorsqu'il me balança sans plus de cérémonie dans les bras de Dwalïn.  
- Je rallonge ta durée de vie, répliqua-t-il après nous avoir rejoint.

Aha, très drôle.  
Gandalf me surprit de nouveau avec ses capacités magiques en faisant tomber un énorme bloc rocheux d'un coup de bâton, rocher que les nains poussèrent pour écraser nos ennemis en contrebas. Hmmm, qui veut de la compote de gobelins en dessert ?

- Courez, m'asséna-t-il en me poussant par l'épaule quand je passais près de lui.

Pas besoin de me le répéter : j'avançais du plus vite que je pouvais jusqu'à notre arrivée sur une énième plate-forme en bois d'où surgit le roi gobelin avec un rire tonitruant. A peine une minute - et sa gorge proéminente tranchée - plus tard, il s'y effondrait sans plus de cérémonie. Magicien : 1 - Big boss : 0. Ma joie fut de courte durée car sitôt fût-il mort que je sentis quelque chose craquer sous mes pieds. O-oh. Petite note mentale : si je survivais, ne jamais engager de maçon gobelin car leurs structures n'étaient _vraiment _pas solides ! Le sol se déroba sous mes pieds dans un craquement de fin du monde et la chorale reprit.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA !

Je tombais un instant dans le vide, fut rattrapée de justesse par Fili (juste à côté de moi) et Bofur (juste au-dessus), puis fut plaquée contre le jeune nain pendant tout le temps de la "durée de vol". Parce que oui, ça me rappela méchamment un mélange entre les perturbations d'un avion et des montagnes russes. Finalement, les Valar durent nous prendre en pitié parce que nous atterrîmes sans trop de casse en bas. Je recommençais à peine à bouger, toute tremblante contre Fili, lorsque Bofur nous sortit la phrase fatale - je l'aurais étranglé si j'avais pu.

- Ça aurait pu être pire, déclara-t-il avec optimisme.

La seconde d'après, le ciel nous tomba sur la tête - enfin, un ciel relativement petit, moche et puant. Le roi gobelin semblait décidé à nous pourrir la vie jusque dans la mort, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution !

- Gandalf ! s'écria soudain Kili après avoir relevé la tête.

Je fermais un instant les yeux, tiraillée entre ma curiosité maladive et un mauvais pressentiment. Si c'était bien ce que je pensais... Je tournais légèrement la tête, déglutissant avec difficulté, puis lâchais un gémissement désespéré. Une armée de gobelins descendait vers nous avec des intentions sans doute peu louables - les mêmes que tout à l'heure sans doute. Autant pour moi : les Valar n'en avaient vraiment rien à cirer de nos misérables vies.

- Une seule chose nous sauvera : la lumière du jour ! répliqua l'Istar en nous relevant un à un à toute vitesse.

Comme quoi, le kit de lumière du jour portable - mon nouveau surnom intérieur - ne servait pas à grand chose. Je suivais la Compagnie dans les boyaux de la montagne, le souffle court à force de courir sans savoir quand nous allions nous arrêter, mais pas décidée à prendre une pause. Avec la mort aux trousses ? Jamais ! Je me découvris ce jour-là une endurance et une volonté - de survie, soyons objectifs - peu communes. L'obstination des naines est légendaire parmi les nains, n'est-ce pas ?  
Le retour au grand air fut pour moi une délivrance et je manquais de pleurer comme un bébé en revoyant le soleil. Enfin ! enfin, les combats et les péripéties étaient terminées pour aujourd'hui ! Si seulement j'avais su à quel point je me trompais, j'aurais _vraiment_ pleuré...

**Rencontre numéro 18 : Glorfindel.**

- Un autographe ! Je veux un autograaaaphe !  
- Nessa, ça suffit.  
- Mais je veux un autographe, je veux une preuve !  
- Une preuve contre _quoi_, au juste ?

Des choses dont m'avait parlé ma meilleure amie sur la Terre du Milieu, j'en avais retenu peu. Mais ! ce que j'avais sans conteste enregistré était sans aucune doute qu'Arwen n'était pas une guerrière. Et que celui qui avait sauvé Frodo dans le premier film n'était autre que le seul et unique, le grand seigneur elfe de Gondolin : j'ai nommé, Glorfindel !  
J'avais l'impression de penser comme une présentatrice télé avec ce genre de réflexion.

- S'il vous plaîîîîît, signez, chouinais-je malgré les gros yeux de Thranduil dans ma direction.  
- Si ce n'est qu'une signature...

Je servis mon plus beau sourire au sublime bishônen blond en face de moi, trépignant de joie lorsqu'il eut tracé de sa plus belle écriture son nom et ses titres sur un parchemin vierge. Je le lus rapidement, m'arrêtant sur un détail.

- Vous avez tué un Balrog ? m'exclamais-je avec un couinement de fangirl.  
- Oui, dans un autre Temps, confirma le seigneur elfe avec un petit sourire satisfait qui fit lever à Thranduil les yeux au plafond - ce jaloux.  
- Vous pouvez me raconteeeer ?  
- Nessa, stop, gronda le roi sylvestre.  
- Mais non, Thranduil mon ami, ça me fait plaisir de lui en parler, fit Glorfindel avec un petit rire.

Vu la tête dudit ami - qui avait froncé les sourcils face au terme employé -, c'était justement ça le problème.

- Je l'ai déjà entendu en version longue, courte, coupée et rallongée plus de six milles fois. Aie pitié de mes oreilles !  
- Nous n'avons qu'à reporter notre conversation, proposa alors le seigneur elfe. Je vais lui raconter les circonstances de mon combat contre le Balrog et-  
- Non ! l'interrompit aussitôt monsieur ustensile-de-ménage sur un ton sec.  
- Tu veux la congédier ? s'étonna Glorfindel.  
- Non, il est temps que cette bonne à rien se cultive un peu.  
- "Bonne à rien" ?! m'étranglais-je. Dites donc, je vous retiens, vous !  
- Tu vas l'entendre une six mille et unième fois, dans ce cas ?  
- Puisqu'il le faut, soupira Thranduil.

Allez, raconte, père Glorfindel !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
**

**vastrid : merci beaucoup :D j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant - même si là, il ne reste que deux chapitres avant la pause dans les publications.**

**Chupa14 : eh oui ^^ Quoi, quels doutes ? ._. je crois que vous avez été plusieurs à apprécier la façon dont elle "combattait" les Visiteurs x) **

* * *

Review ? :3

A la - semaine - prochaine !


	21. Leçon 19

**Hello-o ! :D**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre de Survivre en Terre du Milieu pour les Nuls par des Nulles, avant-dernier du livre premier de cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ~ Les RaR sont en fin de chapitre, comme d'habitude. Oh, et *rire étranglé* ne m'en voulez pas trop pour la rencontre d'aujourd'hui. Il y a une note à ce propos en fin de chapitre ; n'oubliez pas que nous sommes dans une fic Humour.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Leçon numéro 19 : la vengeance peut faire très mal (y compris pour le vengeur).**

- Quatre, cinq, six...

Nous irons aux cerises !

- Sept, huit, neuf...

Dans un panier neuf !

- Fili et Kili, douze... et Bombur, termina Gandalf, ça fait treize. Avec Valmae, nous arrivons à quatorze mais ça veut dire que...

Je laissais l'Istar arriver à ses conclusions tout seul en tâchant de ne pas m'effondrer vu que tout le monde semblait encore tenir debout. Malgré moi, j'avais les jambes flageolantes et je ne dus qu'aux réflexes - discrets - de Fili de ne pas me rétamer lamentablement en me prenant les pieds dans un caillou. Je déglutis avec difficulté face à l'arbre dans lequel j'aurais pu me cogner et - sans doute - m'ouvrir le crâne vu mon habileté.

- Fais donc un peu attention, me murmura l'épéiste blond sans me lâcher.

Son frère vint aussi me prendre le bras sous le regard sombre de son oncle, regard qui dévia brusquement lorsqu'un cri de colère déchira la clairière.

- Où est notre hobbit ?! hurla Gandalf.  
- Le dernier à l'avoir vu est Dori, je crois, lâcha un des nains du bout des lèvres.  
- Hé, ne rejetez pas la faute sur moi ! récria l'intéressé.  
- Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis notre capture avec les gobelins, reprit son cadet tandis que Gandalf nous fusillait tous du regard - si ses yeux étaient, anachronie powaa, des kalachnikov, nous serions morts en un instant.

Penaude, je n'osais pas le regarder tout en priant pour que rien ne soit arrivé à Bilbo. Il avait réussi à s'en sortir seul dans l'histoire d'origine, non ? Alors je n'avais pas à intervenir... non ?

- Vous savez ce que je pense ? fit Thorïn en laissant éclater son fiel. Monsieur Baggings s'est enfui quand il en a eut l'occasion. Il ne fait que penser à son lit depuis qu'il est parti de chez lui. Nous ne reverrons plus notre hobbit, il est déjà loin.  
- Non.

Nous sursautâmes tous tandis que notre hobbit national surgissait d'entre les arbres, son poing refermé sur un petit objet dont je devinais l'importance et qui me crispa instantanément.

- Bilbo, on n'y croyait plus ! s'écria Kili avec tout son tact habituel.  
- Mais comment avez-vous réussi à échapper aux gobelins ?  
- … Ahaha, fit Bilbo avec une gêne perceptible en mettant discrètement l'Anneau Unique dans sa poche.

J'échangeais un regard avec l'Istar, me doutant qu'il sentait la présence magique de l'Anneau, puis décidais de faire profil bas. J'avais eu l'occasion de voir - une fois - une parodie du Hobbit : "Comment cela aurait dû se finir...". Eh bien bizarrement, je n'avais que moyennement envie d'être transformée en mini-grillade pour dragon. Comment disait Nessa, déjà ? Ah oui, que je possédais un "instinct de conservation très développé". Pour ma part, j'avais tendance à croire que n'importe qui aurait raisonné de la même façon que moi... Affronter sans magie un énorme four volant de je-ne-sais-combien de tonnes ? très peu pour moi, merci !

- Est-ce vraiment important ? finit par articuler l'assisté. Il est de retour, c'est le principal.  
- Mais oui, ça importe ! l'interrompit notre leader, manquant de me faire faire une facepalm avec ses envies de bouter le hobbit hors de notre Compagnie.

Il se tourna vers Bilbo, les yeux flamboyants d'une lueur que j'avais du mal à analyser.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? souffla-t-il.

Ce que nous dit le jeune - enfin, relativement... la cinquantaine bien conservée, quoi... - hobbit à ce moment-là me réchauffa le cœur. Il nous parla de mal du pays, de sa maison qui lui manquait cruellement et du courage qu'il tentait de trouver en lui. Il révéla que s'il faisait tout ça, c'est parce que nous n'avions nulle part où aller.  
Cela me rappela ma propre motivation et eut l'effet d'un coup de fouet, créant un écho en moi.  
Bilbo Baggins avait raison sur toute la ligne. Si j'étais là, si je me battais aujourd'hui, si j'essayais de ravaler ma peur dans cet univers si effrayant, c'était pour les héritiers de Durïn. Plus qu'une hypothétique maison, ils étaient mon monde. Et dans la mesure de mes moyens (faibles, trèèès faibles moyens : les Valar aussi devaient être en crise pour donner des emplois au noir...), je les protégerais.  
Enfin, si je survivais.

- Valmae, ça va ? me demanda soudain l'archer. T'es toute pâle.

Je fis un semblant de sourire en direction de Kili, blessée de ne pas pouvoir lui révéler ce qui me tourmentait - encore une fois. Viendrait un temps où, je le savais, je n'arriverais plus à garder tout ça pour moi...

- C'est rien, soufflais-je en me dégageant doucement de l'étreinte de Fili tout en remerciant ce dernier du regard. Juste un petit coup de fatigue.

Et viendrait aussi un temps où les deux héritiers de Durïn ne croiraient plus à mes excuses bidons. Le somnambulisme passe encore, des parents cultivés pour ma sensibilité aux arts est acceptable mais une famille sans barbe à cause d'une maladie héréditaire et une mère spécialiste en langues mortes expliquant ma connaissance du khuzdul ancien ! ça commençait à faire beaucoup.  
En plus, j'avais la méchante impression de jouer les mythomanes compulsives avec mes deux meilleurs amis et ça me turlupinait plus que de raison...  
Soudain, un cri animal que j'avais espéré ne plus jamais entendre résonna dans toute la montagne, me glaçant le sang.

- Après la peste...  
- Le choléra, compléta le magicien gris avec un soupir. Courez !

Malgré mes jambes en compote, je trouvais encore assez de force en moi pour suivre la Compagnie plus loin. Sauf que, la malchance semblant nous poursuivre avec autant de ténacité que les loups de Gundabad - où un chewing-gum collé sous des baskets, au choix-, nous arrivâmes au bord d'une falaise.  
Oh. _Mother fu-_

- Montez dans les arbres, ordonna Gandalf. Vite !

Je regardais avec circonspection le végétal immense en face de moi et où il venait de grimper avec agilité, aidé par sa grande taille. Mais pourquoiiii devions-nous toujours finir par nous retrouver dans des endroits hyper hauts ?!

- Allez, Valmae, courage, grogna Bifur en me tirant par le bras.  
- Ou tu montes, ou tu te fais dévorer, renchérit Fili en me saisissant l'autre.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faiiIIIITES ?!

Les deux nains me tirèrent en hauteur avec une célérité qui me surprit, et je me décidais à ne plus regarder en bas une fois que les hurlements des wargs se furent trop rapprochés. On verrait pour mon vertige plus tard ; je devais d'abord éviter de me faire bouffer les mollets par des chiens/hyènes/trucs géants mal dressés. Du haut de notre perchoir, je remarquais que Thorïn et Bilbo avaient choisi l'arbre le plus proche des monstres puis attrapais la main de Kili - à la même hauteur que moi - tant bien que mal, me morigénant malgré moi d'avoir autant besoin de son contact dans des moments pareils. Si seulement j'étais capable de faire quelque chose par moi-même !

- Ne regarde pas en bas, fit le jeune nain après qu'il eut lui-même jeté un bref coup d'oeil au pied de l'arbre.  
- Il y a plein de wargs qui attendent la gueule ouverte qu'on tombe comme des fruits mûrs, c'est ça ? frissonnais-je en imaginant la scène.  
- … tu fais parfois de drôles de comparaison, Valmae.

Un silence tomba comme une chape de plomb sur notre groupe tandis que je serrais un peu plus fort la main de Kili, sans oser le quitter des yeux. Un des orcs s'exprima alors dans une langue gutturale, sans doute le parler du Mordor dans lequel je n'avais aucune connaissance. Mais vu la façon dont mes doigts furent broyés, il ne venait certainement pas de demander à Thorïn l'adresse de son coiffeur- surtout qu'étant chauve, ça ne lui aurait pas servi à grand chose.

- Azog !...

Je reconnus instantanément la voix du roi déchu, avec un ton sur lequel je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler. Lentement, je retournais la tête vers la troupe de monstres en contrebas. Alors c'était lui, Azog le Profanateur : un gigantesque orc de Gundabad, juché sur un warg albinos. Cousu de cicatrices et avec une partie de bras en moins, le manchot ne manqua pas d'éveiller une peur sourde au creux de mon ventre. Oh-my-god. Si ça c'était pas un mauvais pressentiment de malade, je voulais bien descendre de l'arbre pour tenter d'apprivoiser son toutou...  
Une énorme secousse fit soudain bouger l'arbre et je maudis les Valar de toujours me prendre au mot dans mes réflexions mentales stupides. Mais noooon, je ne voulais pas descendre de cet arbre haut et solide : je tenais à la vie, pour l'amour d'Aulë ! Je hurlais lorsque je vis plusieurs nains sauter d'un pin à l'autre, pins que les wargs s'empressaient de déraciner. Je frôlais la crise cardiaque lorsque Thorïn atterrit juste au-dessus de moi, louchant sur ses semelles de métal. 10 centimètres plus bas et c'était moi qui prenait. Youuuupi ! Je crus pendant un moment que le pire était passé, puis Gandalf eut la - lumineuse - idée d'enflammer les pommes de pin. Quand je l'imitais, je me rappelais soudain que le feu, ça brûlait.

- HAAA, chaud, chaud ! couinais-je en balançant mon projectile le plus loin possible de mes pauvres mains rougies.  
- Plus tu as mal, plus ton vocabulaire se réduit, remarqua Kili en lançant une autre pomme de pin.  
- Oh ça va, hein !

Après qu'une avalanche de flammes ait éloigné les wargs, je crus encore une fois - pendant une fraction de secondes - que le pire était passé et que nous allions trouver une solution. Puis, l'arbre bougea. J'eus à peine le temps de lâcher la main de Kili pour m'accrocher correctement à une branche que nous tombâmes avant de nous stopper brusquement, les jambes dans le vide. Me tenant comme je pouvais au pin, je regrettais soudain très amèrement de ne pas avoir un peu plus de force dans les bras. J'échangeais un regard désespéré avec l'archer qui tentait de ne pas glisser, puis sentis que je lâchais prise. Je n'eus pas le temps ni de me raccrocher à quelque chose ni de crier, car quelqu'un me rattrapa par le col avant de me hisser sur le pin. Ébahie, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, je contemplais Thorïn Oakenshield sans comprendre.  
Il venait de me sauver la vie. Encore.

"Pourquoi ?!" avais-je envie de hurler. Mais pourquoi me sauvait-il à chaque fois alors que je n'avais guère montré d'utilité depuis le début de notre aventure ? Ça dépassait mon entendement ! D'accord, j'étais loyale, une femme d'honneur et j'avais un cœur – relativement – vaillant. Sauf que légalement, il n'avait aucune obligation envers moi...

Le roi déchu ne m'adressa pas un regard de plus, les yeux rivés sur l'Orc Pâle en contrebas qui le narguait de sa vitalité monstrueuse. Quand je disais que les méchants étaient increvables - surtout quand il s'agissait de casser les pieds des gentils -, c'étaient pas des blagues ! Sauf que normalement, les gentils étaient aussi censés s'en sortir in extremis. Je notais que Gandalf semblait très occupé à empêcher Dori et Ori de tomber. Bon, l'assisté était hors-course. Je vérifiais ensuite l'état du reste de la Compagnie : Bilbo mis-à-part, tout le monde se cramponnait tant bien que mal au pin avec les jambes dans le vide. Okayyyy, personne présent de ce côté-là non plus.  
Je restais bouche bée lorsque, en me retournant, je vis que Thorïn avait dégainé Orcrist et brandissait son écu de chêne. Je balbutiais des incohérences un instant, trop choquée pour parler. Juste. Une seconde. Il allait vraiment se battre contre un orc _et _un warg ? Mais c'était du suicide ! Même s'il était un guerrier légendaire, même s'il avait déjà battu son ennemi une fois en combat singulier, il ne pouvait _pas_ gagner !

- Pitié, non, murmurais-je sans me rendre vraiment compte des larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues.

Mon ventre se tordit lorsque le warg prit son élan, se retourna quand Thorïn fut mordu et soulevé comme s'il n'était rien et je fermais les paupières un instant quand il fut violemment jeté sur un rocher. Mon cœur me faisait soudain si mal que je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter de pleurer mais je rappelais malgré ça - je ne sus jamais où j'en avais trouvé la force - de ma détermination. Sans un mot, insensible aux cris de plusieurs nains qui me criaient de ne pas bouger, je dégainais mon coutelas.  
Ma résolution avait été, dès le début de cette aventure, la protection des héritiers de Durïn. Personne ne pouvait aider Thorïn. Personne sauf moi, peut-être. Je n'avais jamais rien fait de grandiose ou de courageux dans ma vie d'avant, il était temps de prouver que je valais quelque chose. J'étais effrayée, larmoyante et au bord de la panique. Mais je voulais faire quelque chose.  
Et si je devais mourir de cette façon, alors ainsi soit-il.

**Rencontre numéro 19 : Lindir.**

- Et donc, vous faites comme ça...  
- Et comme ça ?  
- Oui, très bien !  
- Vous êtes sûre que ça ira ?  
- Mais ouiiii !

Pauvre, pauvre Lindir... et pauvre Thranduil, qui n'allait pas comprendre la façon dont allait le saluer l'elfe de Rivendell. Sans compter Elrond qui ferait une attaque s'il apprenait ce que je venais de faire. Je ricanais discrètement en suivant ma victime inconsciente vers la salle de trône. Je me _devais_ de voir ça, c'était trop beau !

- Il saura ce que ça veut dire, au moins ? Je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler de ce salut, souffla-t-il avec nervosité.

Normal, c'était typiquement terrien.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, le rassurais-je.

De toute façon, Thranduil détestait de près ou de loin tout ce qui se rapportait à Rivendell et son rival de toujours. Aaaah, les tsundere ! tellement casse-pieds, tellement mignons malgré eux... Nous arrivâmes enfin dans le couloir près de la salle du trône et j'eus du mal à me retenir, sentant un énorme fou rire monter de façon irrépressible. Non, non ! Je devais me rappeler ce que j'avais appris au poker : rester im-pa-ssible !

- Tout va bien ?  
- Oui, oui, murmurais-je en camouflant mon sourire par une fausse quinte de toux.

Le plus beau, le clou du spectacle arrivait ! Thranduil me jeta un regard mauvais en me voyant arriver, juché en haut de son trône démesuré, puis reporta son attention sur l'elfe que j'accompagnais. Lindir que j'avais croisé avant même qu'il ne salue convenablement le roi sylvestre j'en avais alors profité pour lui apprendre une nouvelle façon de saluer. Legolas m'observa sans rien dire mais je sentis qu'il attendait la connerie suprême, qui ne tarda pas à venir. Lindir ne s'inclina pas réellement, privilégiant autre chose après les salutations elfiques typiques.  
Il leva son bras, ferma son poing puis brandit son majeur.

- Salut à vous, roi Thranduil ! s'écria l'elfe de Rivendell en lui faisait un doigt d'honneur.

Sans déconner, j'ai manqué d'avaler ma langue suite à la crise de fou rire qui a suivi cette scène mémorable.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
**

**Chupa14 : Nessa était une fangirl avant de devenir une elfe, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça ait changé XD surtout vu tous les beaux mecs de son entourage. Et pour Thranduil, va savoir ~ qui peut deviner les pensées de ce malotru en puissance ? U_U J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura autant plu que le précèdent !**

**vastrid : Contente que la suite t'ait plu ^^ et nous sommes au moins deux à trépigner d'impatience en attendant la Désolation de Smaug ! :D**

* * *

***allume la radio* Nooooon, rien de rien ! Noooon, je ne regrette rien ! XD Je sais, je fais encore passer les elfes pour des imbéciles mais passons. A ma décharge, c'est un délire à cause de shirosaki35 (co-auteur de cette fic à ses heures perdues - très perdues), le coup du doigt d'honneur. Et puis, ça n'a pas la même signification partout... *éteins la radio*  
**

* * *

**La semaine prochaine, dernier chapitre du livre premier de cette fanfiction. Je sens comme du désespoir dans l'air... Vous pouvez toujours me contacter par MP, par Facebook (Katsuri San) ou sur mon Tumblr pour savoir où j'en suis dans mes fanfictions ^^**

* * *

**Review ? :3**

**A la prochaine !**


	22. Leçon 20

**Hello :3**

**J'ai quelques heures de retard, mais tant pis. Voici le dernier chapitre du livre premier, assez attendu - enfin, je pense u.u vu que c'est le dénouement, et tout et tout... (faites comme si je n'avais rien dit) Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont à la fin, ainsi que quelques petites remarques en passant.**

**Bonne lectuuuuure =D**

* * *

**Leçon numéro 20 : la magie curative est un bienfait.**

Arme en main, j'avançais en tremblant vers Azog, qui me tournait à moitié le dos. Je me mis à courir lorsqu'un orc descendit de son warg en brandissant une épée courte. Oh, _shit_ ! Bilbo me dépassa à toute vitesse et faucha le monstre en plein élan, faisant un roulé-boulé à terre avant de réussir à le tuer de trois coups successifs dans le poitrail. Note mentale : ne jamais sous-estimer un Hobbit en colère.  
Je me postais devant Thorïn, toute illuminée de magie (le genre d'effets spéciaux impressionnants mais pas efficaces : le vent violent qui fait converger la fumée dans ma direction, les étincelles, les mini-éclairs, tout le tintouin), puis pris une grande inspiration en levant mon coutelas.

- Je... je vous... interdis de le toucher, chuchotais-je entre mes dents serrées.

Le pseudo-cambrioleur revint se mettre près de moi, tout aussi effrayé vu le visage impassible qu'il affichait toujours en cas de problème (comme une douzaine de nains débarquant chez lui à l'improviste pour l'embarquer dans une aventure). Azog lâcha un ordre que je ne comprit pas mais qui devait sans doute signifier le buffet à volonté vu que la meute entière de loups de Gundabad se tourna vers nous. Lorsqu'un warg s'approcha un peu trop près en grognant, sans que je ne le veuille vraiment, ma magie partit et alla frapper ses yeux de plein fouet. Il grogna de douleur avant de se laisser tomber par terre, écrasant son cavalier par la même occasion. Ma respiration devint sifflante à cause de l'énergie que je venais d'utiliser et je m'attendais au pire pour la suite lorsque de grands cris guerriers nous parvinrent sur notre droite. J'eus la surprise de voir Fili, Kili et Dwalïn arriver vers nous pour commencer à se battre avec les wargs, puis le reste de la Compagnie (minus Dori et Ori qui devaient sans doute être toujours à pendre dans le vide). Hééé, c'était pas l'assisté qui était censé sauver la mise ? ça devenait un peu urgent car on ne tiendrait pas longtemps contre autant d'ennemis !

- Valmae, ça va ?! me hurla l'archer sans arrêter de donner des coups avec son épée.  
- Ouais, je vais regarder comment va Thorïn !

Je m'asseyais près du roi déchu sans plus faire vraiment attention qui se déroulait derrière moi, absorbée par ses blessures affolantes. J'écartais doucement le manteau bleu nuit puis laissais couler un peu de ma magie dans les plaies les plus superficielles. J'étais fatiguée, les points noirs devant mes yeux indiquant que je faisais moi-même une chute de tension, mais je me forçais à continuer jusqu'à ce que mes paupières en tombent. Ce fut à ce moment-là, quand un grondement devenu - trop - familier retentit derrière moi, qu'un cri de rapace déchira la voûte céleste au-dessus de moi. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel puis compris enfin ce qui se passait.

- Les aigles, soufflais-je. Les aigles arrivent !

Vu la tête de Bifur en voyant les oiseaux gigantesques débarquer, il aurait préféré les voir sur une broche que toutes serres dehors dans notre direction. Je me levais au milieu des flammes en ignorant les cris d'avertissement de Fili, clignant simplement des yeux lorsqu'un rapace me saisit dans ses serres après avoir balayé quelques wargs. Je me sentis soulevée, évitais de regarder en bas parce que je me doutais de la hauteur faramineuse à laquelle je me trouvais et...

- HAAAAAAA ! Ah, pu...

Oui, je venais de me casser la gueule en beauté jusque sur un autre aigle en contrebas. Plus jamais je ne ferais confiance à un piaf ! Je remarquais, une fois calmée, qu'il était au moins trois fois plus large que moi puis m'étendais sur le dos quelques secondes. Enfin, nous étions sortis de cette galère, enfin j'allais pouvoir me reposer...

- Valmae, faites attention ! m'avertir Gandalf.  
- Uh ?

Je louchais sur le corps de Thorïn qu'un aigle venait de lâcher. Juste au-dessus de moi. Je m'écartais de justesse, le rattrapant comme je pouvais alors qu'il glissait.

- Dans le même genre, vous êtes pas _du tout _un poids plume, grinçais-je en me rappelant après coup que j'avais intérêt à ce qu'il soit totalement inconscient si je tenais à voir le soleil se lever.

Heureusement - ou pas -, le roi déchu avait les yeux révulsés quand je les inspectais en relevant ses paupières. Totalement inconscient, donc. Je dénouais sa ceinture avec la sacrée impression de me salir les mains et remontais sa cotte de maille puis sa chemise pour observer ses blessures. Je grimaçais et fermais un instant les paupières. Ça n'allait pas être facile... Avec une légère nausée, je fouillais dans mon sac pour sortir mon nécessaire de guérison (je ne pouvais pas vraiment appeler ça un kit de premier secours sans aspirine, sparadrap ou compresse digne de ce nom, n'est-ce pas ?). J'épongeais le sang du mieux que je pouvais en tentant - en vain - de ne pas m'en mettre partout puis m'attaquais au plus gros.

- Lacérations, c'est ça ? grognais-je pour moi-même en essuyant mon front trempé de sueur. On aurait dû ajouter morsures dans le contrat...

La morsure de warg avait perforé la cotte de mailles, laissant de profondes blessures dans la chair. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le grand méchant loup se soit lavé les dents car je doutais que ma magie permette d'éviter les infections.

Je devais vraiment être fatiguée pour penser des trucs pareils.  
En tâtant les côtes de Thorïn, je remarquais qu'une d'elle était irrégulière sous mes doigts. Fracturée, peut-être cassée. Et qui est-ce qui devait réparer tout ça ? La somnambule, pardi ! Alors, malgré mes paupières papillonnantes, je laissais ma magie envelopper les plaies. Une fois cela fait, je passais à la côte en faisant attention à la remettre droite par rapport aux autres. Il manquerait plus qu'elle soit mal ressoudée, tiens... Je serais victime de Thorïn ET de Gandalf - l'assisté n'aimerait sans doute pas que notre leader soit en mauvaise état à cause d'une guérisseuse incompétente - dans un meurtre particulièrement gore.  
Une fois cela fini, je tremblais et claquais des dents. Personne n'avait pensé à dire que le vol en haute altitude était aussi froid ! Maître Tolkien n'avait sans doute pas pensé à ça dans le Hobbit ou le Seigneur des Anneaux... D'ailleurs, cet univers était-il une invention de Tolkien ou Tolkien avait-il vraiment traduit le Grand Livre Rouge ? Bah, dans tous les cas, le manteau de Thorïn était chaud et Thorïn lui-même était plutôt confortable...  
Quand je me réveillais, je me sentais un peu mieux même si mon estomac criait famine : rappelons que je n'avais pas avalé de vrai repas depuis une journée et demie... Thorïn avait passé la main autour des mes épaules dans son sommeil, ramenant par la même occasion son manteau contre lui. Ouuups, il avait dû avoir froid, mine de rien ! Je me redressais en bâillant, décrochant la mâchoire, puis agitais la main en direction des deux jeunes héritiers de Durïn. Un sourire étira mes lèvres tandis que je constatais que tout le monde allait bien. Je me retournais ensuite vers le roi déchu pour examiner ses blessures. Je sortais un baume pour l'étaler sur les plaies déjà roses - comme si elles dataient de plusieurs semaines.

- Je suis vidée, soupirais-je en remarquant que je tremblais encore. Je n'ai plus la moindre goutte de magie, c'est déprimant.  
- Hm...

Je clignais des yeux, une fois puis deux, avant de lâcher un petit cri surpris. Oh non. Non, non, noooon !

- Valmae ? souffla Thorïn en ouvrant les yeux. Vous êtes réveillée ?  
- Quoi ? euh, je veux dire, me repris-je aussitôt, pardon ?  
- Vous vous étiez assoupie, répéta Thorïn avec plus de patience que d'accoutumée.

Une minute. S'il savait que je m'étais endormie, ça voulait dire qu'il s'était réveillé ? Alors que j'avais piqué son manteau avant de me servir de lui comme oreiller ? Je n'étais pas croyante mais là, je n'avais qu'une pensée : "que dieu aie pitié de mon âme". J'articulais pendant quelques instants dans le vide, tentant de m'exprimer sans y arriver, puis décidais de me taire.

- Vous m'avez soigné.  
- … du mieux que j'ai pu, oui, confirmais-je en rougissant.  
- Et vous m'avez sauvé la vie, ajouta-t-il. Avec monsieur Baggins.  
- Il va bien, au fait.  
- Je sais.

Peut-être que j'avais une chance de survie, après tout.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? questionna Thorïn en se redressant.  
- Je vous avais déjà énoncé mes raisons lors de notre départ d'Erebor, articulais-je prudemment. J'ai dit que je voulais vous aider, et c'est ce que j'ai fait.  
- Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer, cracha le roi déchu.  
- Vous aussi.

Il me fusilla un instant du regard, puis soupira.

- Je me suis lourdement trompé sur votre compte, souffla-t-il finalement. Et je vous prie de m'excuser si j'ai pu vous blessé auparavant.

J'aurais voulu nié, ses divers sauvetages me revenant en mémoire, mais je décidais une nouvelle fois de ne rien répondre. Face aux sentiments de Thorïn Oakenshield, on écoutait et on se taisait. Je lui avais offert ma loyauté, il venait de me répondre de la plus belle manière qui soit.

- Nous allons nous poser, m'informa-t-il soudain.

Je louchais sur sa chemise encore à moitié défaite, rougissais violemment puis me détournais. Non, je ne venais pas de me rendre compte de ce que j'avais fait, à savoir déshabiller en partie le leader de notre Compagnie, tâter ses abdominaux et pectoraux puis me servir de lui comme doudou. Ô miracle, j'étais encore en vie après ça.  
Heureusement, mon supplice mental ne dura pas longtemps car nous descendîmes jusque sur un pic rocheux - je me cramponnais d'ailleurs aux plumes de l'aigle géant en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir les dizaines de mètre qui nous séparaient du bas des montagnes. Une fois à terre, j'avais les jambes plus flageolantes que jamais.

- Plus jamais l'avion, marmonnais-je en manquant de me casser la figure sur les aspérités du terrain.  
- L'avion ?  
- Laisse tomber, Ori, ricana Fili en me serrant brièvement contre lui. Elle a des moments d'absence comme ça, parfois.

J'aurais voulu le contredire mais avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je fus prise dans l'étreinte de Kili. Je restais un instant sans savoir quoi faire puis le serrais contre moi. Il tremblait presque autant que moi.

- Tu ne me fais plus jamais ça, d'accord ? murmura-t-il. Ou alors tu me préviens, histoire que je te donne un coup sur la tête.  
- Un coup sur la tête ? répétais-je avec amusement.  
- Tu es tellement têtue, il faut bien que je te fasse réfléchir autrement qu'en essayant de te convaincre que certaines de tes idées sont stupides.

Je levais les yeux au ciel - rha, les nains ! - avant de poser mon front contre le sien.

- Promis, jurais-je en lui embrassant le front.

Il laissa alors son frère aîné m'enlacer à son tour avec un sourire aussi soulagé que le mien. Lui aussi il m'avait fait des frayeurs, je pouvais bien lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de répéter ce qu'il vient de rire, non ? fit-il gentiment. Puisque ça vaut pour moi aussi, tête de linotte.  
- Non, je crois que j'ai compris. A la prochaine pulsion suicidaire, vous m'assommez tous les deux. Message reçu cinq sur cinq.

Encore une fois le pauvre Ori afficha une tête tourmentée face à mon expression typiquement Terrienne. Je pouffais malgré moi, sentant la tension accumulée ces derniers jours redescendre, et Kili revint passer un bras autour de mon épaule comme s'il craignait que je ne m'envole pour de nouvelles aventures sitôt qu'il me lâcherait. Dans nos élans de retrouvailles – mea culpa – j'avais ainsi complètement zappé que Bilbo avait aussi des comptes à rendre... Le roi déchu eut donc une réaction totalement inattendue face à notre cambrioleur. Moi qui pensais qu'il allait s'excuser comme il l'avait fait avec moi, il prit au contraire un ton dur avec son visage hautain habituel. O-oh...

- Vous ! l'admonesta-t-il avec force. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? vous auriez pu vous faire tuer ! N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez un poids, que vous ne survivriez pas dans les Terres Sauvages, que vous n'aviez pas votre place parmi nous ?

Le hobbit cilla à peine, apparemment trop choqué pour prononcer un mot, comme à son habitude. Mais en me mettant à sa place, je pouvais sentir son cœur se craqueler face à tant d'ingratitude. Néanmoins, quelque chose n'allait pas... Pourquoi est-ce que Thorïn-

- Je n'ai jamais eu aussi tort de toute ma vie, souffla-t-il en enlaçant le cambrioleur.

_Free hugs_, c'est ça ? Malgré cette pensée stupide, j'ovationnais avec les autres les nouveaux amis avec un sourire en gâteau d'anniversaire étirant mes lèvres sans que je puisse l'atténuer. Thorïn Oakeshield était incroyable. Mais à mes yeux, Bilbo Baggins l'était encore plus : qui, qui d'autre aurait été capable de telles choses en ayant grandi dans un environnement si paisible ?

- Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de vous, murmura le roi déchu après s'être écarté.  
- Oh, mais moi aussi j'aurais douté de moi.

_Facepalm_. Lui, il ne changerait jamais... Après une brève discussion dont je perdis le fil à cause de l'étreinte des héritiers de Durïn m'entourant comme un cocon rassurant, Thorïn se figea soudain. Il garda les yeux figés dans le vague et nous suivîmes tous son regard. Mon souffle se coupa.  
Là, tranchant l'horizon comme une flèche vers le ciel, se dressait le Mont Solitaire. Si lointain, si imposant... si terrifiant.

- Le dernier grand royaume nain de Terre du Milieu, présenta Gandalf.  
- Oh, regardez ! s'écria Dori. Une corneille !  
- Les oiseaux retournent vers la Montagne, renchérit Oin en écoutant tant bien que mal la conversation avec son cor écrabouillé - tiens, il l'avait récupéré ? et il entendait _mieux_ qu'avant ?  
- A vrai dire, mon cher Dori, c'est une grive.

Un petit silence s'installa. Je ne lâchais pas la main de Fili, calais un peu plus ma tête dans l'épaule de Kili puis fixais Thorïn sans rien dire. Un instant avant, tout allait bien ; l'instant d'après, j'eus une énorme envie d'étrangler Bilbo. Et allez, après Bofur, voilà que notre hobbit national nous déballait aussi les phrases maudites qui restaient marquées au fer rouge sur notre karma !

- Je crois que le pire est derrière nous.

**Rencontre numéro 2 bis : Thranduil.**

Soupir. Regard désespéré. Re-soupir. Re-regard désespéré.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous ? gémit Thranduil sans se départir de son air de martyr.

Il fallait le comprendre, le pauvre. Il m'avait capturé, je l'avais insulté. Il m'avait mis en taule, j'avais pris ses gardes en flag'. Il m'avait assigné aux écuries, rebelote. Il m'avait foutu dehors, j'avais trouvé le moyen de survivre, me faire sauver par son fils puis de revenir. Et même maintenant, c'était le bordel - parfois au sens littéral - autour de moi dès que je faisais un pas.

- Évitez de vous mettre en colère, proposais-je avec une petite grimace. C'est mauvais pour la peau, vous risquez d'avoir des rides.  
- Je ne perdrais pas mon calme si vous ne me donniez pas des raisons de le faire, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

Je soupirais à mon tour, blasée.

- Bon, et vous avez encore une idée lumineuse pour me bouter hors de votre royaume ? raillais-je malgré moi. Du genre : m'envoyer en tant qu'arme de destruction massive dans le domaine de votre rival, le seigneur Elrond ?

Je me mordais aussitôt la lèvre, retenant un gloussement tant sa tête face à mes conneries était excellente. Il reprit néanmoins son calme très rapidement. Et le petit sourire qui étirait ses lèvres ne me disait rien qui vaille.

- Ne me tentez pas, chuchota Thranduil. Me débarrasser de vous, des deux mons... (petit toussotement) des jumeaux Peredhel et du seigneur Elrond... c'est une idée excellente, vous savez ?

Mon moral redescendit en flèche quand je compris tout ce que ça pouvait impliquer. Plus de Sebastian, ni de Radagast. Plus de séance de voyeurisme intensive sur les bishônens de VertBois-le-Grand, de harcèlement sur la personne de Legolas ou de tentative d'assassinat sur celle de Tauriel. Plus de Thranduil, ni de Glorfindel.

- Vous ne feriez pas ça ? soufflais-je sur un ton désespéré.  
- Je me gênerais.

Je ne fis vraiment pas exprès mais des larmes commencèrent à emplir mes yeux. Non, il n'oserait pas ? Il ne me ferait pas ça ?

- Vous n'allez pas pleurer comme une enfant pour ça, ricana le roi (dit coincé-du-cul mais qui me paraissait bien plus détaché de sa position dès que je rentrais dans un rayon de dix mètres).  
- Je ne pleure pas, niais-je aussitôt. C'est... un bout de toile d'araignée dans l'œil. Vous devriez faire les poussières plus souvent !

Il ne bougea pas d'un cil, plus immobile qu'une statue, puis lâcha un dernier soupir.

- Vous avez intérêt à vous rendre utile. Même si je sens que je vais le regretter.  
- … pardon ?  
- Vous restez à condition de devenir utile pour la communauté, articula le roi sylvestre comme s'il parlait à un enfant - ou à un attardé, dans mon cas, vu sa considération pour ma petite personne.

… oh...

- OUAIIIIIS ! hurlais-je en sautant sur mes pieds, faisant une petite danse de la joie avec le hérisson resté à mes pieds. T'as entendu, Sebastian ? ON RESTE !  
- Je savais que j'allais le regretter...

* * *

**FIN DU LIVRE PREMIER**

* * *

**Prochain chapitre dans un mois ! soit environ le 9 juin. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP le jour-dit parce que je risque d'oublier, sinon U_U**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu, que ça aura rassuré certain(e)s qui avaient peur que Valmae pique la vedette à Bilbo en sauvant Thorïn - elle n'a pas fait grand chose à part aveugler des wargs et soigner ledit Thorïn, en fait U_U Bref.  
**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
**

**vastrid : De toute façon, j'ai une période de stages donc je ne pourrais pas vraiment écrire pendant deux mois... Mais vous aurez les interludes, ce sera déjà ça :) et tu plains Thranduil ? XD**

**Chupa14 : O.O mais il ne faut pas pleurer ! je préfère quand les gens rient devant ma fanfiction, c'est quand même de l'humour - en majeure partie. J'espère que le dernier chapitre du livre premier aura été à la hauteur de tes espérances :D**

* * *

**Ah et pour ceux qui ont eu peur pour la vie de Lindir : pas de souci, il n'a rien du tout. Personne - à part Nessa et Valmae - ne sait ce que le doigt d'honneur veut dire ; elle l'a fait juste pour son délire personnel, en fait. Et c'est elle qui s'est fait punir parce que Thranduil soupçonnait fortement un coup fourré puisqu'elle rigolait comme une tordue...  
**

* * *

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine ! ~**


	23. Deuxième interlude

**Helloooo ! ^o^**

**Voici le deuxième interlude. Ca va, un mois n'était pas trop long ?... *évite quelques tomates* de toute façon, avec mes examens (réussis, yeah !) je n'aurais sans doute pas pu publier. Les RaR sont, comme d'habitude, en fin de chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chère Nessa,

T'es-tu remise de ta dernière lettre ? Tauriel n'a pas de nouveau prétexté qu'elle t'avait prise pour une arachne naine à cause de tes vêtements ? ça t'apprendra à ne porter que du noir, tiens. Mais fais gaffe quand même : je n'aime pas tellement l'idée que la chef de la garde te prenne pour une cible mouvante...

Je suis un peu à côté de la plaque pour ma part. On a un peu trop bu hier soir. Parce que oui, à force d'être harcelée par les deux alcooliques qui me servent d'amis, j'ai fini par céder et venir à une de leurs fêtes. J'allais passer pour une asociale sinon. Donc j'ai accompagné Fili et Kili à une grande fête en ville. Heureusement que je n'ai rien de prévu aujourd'hui parce que même si je n'ai pas mal au crâne ni aucun problème pour réfléchir correctement, j'ai la bouche pâteuse et des réflexes un peu lents. C'est fort, la bière naine. Je n'aime pas la bière mais il n'y avait quasiment que ça : j'ai fini par en trouver une à peu près consommable et j'ai grignoté, histoire de ne pas avoir l'estomac vide. J'ai dansé aussi - ce qui ressemblait à des danses celtiques - sans tomber une seule fois, même si je me débrouillais mal. J'avais donc l'esprit assez clair pour me foutre de la gueule des deux frangins quand ils ont commencé à faire une bataille de nourriture au milieu de la soirée.

J'ai moins rigolé quand un abruti qui passait par là m'a versé toute sa chope sur la tête.

J'étais trempée et je crois que j'aurais explosé la tête du mec si Fili ne m'avait pas gentiment ramené dans mes appartements, avec son frangin quasi ivre mort sur nos talons. _Non, je n'ai pas écouté les délires de Kili bourré _: je ne suis pas une effrayante stalker qui note les secrets des gens dans un carnet de menaces, moi ! (heureusement que personne ne comprend le français sinon on aurait été toutes les deux sacrément embêtées pour correspondre)

Enfin, même s'il avait trop forcé sur la bouteille, il était suffisamment en forme pour venir me réveiller ce matin. Et avant que je lui balance un oreiller à la figure, devine ce qu'il a montré ? un plateau. Kili m'a amené mon petit déjeuner, quoi. Je crois que je ne m'en remettrais jamais. En partie à cause du thé _salé_ qu'il m'a servi dans un grand bol. Fili (qui lui a montré comment cuisinier, je crois, mais devait avoir une sacrée gueule de bois pour ne pas avoir fait la différence entre le sel et le sucre) a été assez sympa pour m'apporter du thé plus _sucré _après que je me sois péniblement retenue de cracher partout.

J'espère que tu n'as pas pété les plombs telle un fangirl devant ce geste adorable - quoiqu'un peu dangereux pour la santé - et que tu as lu cette lettre sans avoir une flèche plantée dans la tête - merci Tauriel.

Avec toute mon amitié,

Valmae.

Ma chère petite chanceuse,

COMMENT ÇA, TU N'AS RIEN NOTÉ ? mais enfin, c'est la base du chantage ! ça peut toujours servir ! Tu t'es quand même remise du thé salé ? ma soeur m'avait fait la même blague une fois avec mon chocolat chaud, c'était pas la joie...

Tu as raison : ils sont adorables, ces deux-là ~ je suis sûre que ça cache quelque chose, mais il faudrait que je vienne enquêter sur place pour en savoir place - chose que tu as déjà refusé, malheureusement. Comme quoi, on doit rester dans nos zones de "chasse aux Visiteurs" respectives à moins d'une urgence absolue... Ça me gonfle d'obéir aux règles, tu le sais ça ? Oui, tu le sais. Et pourquoi diable ces crétins de Valar ont décidé de m'envoyer chez ces doubles-crétins d'elfes ? ça, ça me gonfle encore plus, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Tiens, en parlant de fête ; je ne sais pas si je t'ai déjà raconté ma (très) brève expérience de la fête chez les oreilles pointues. C'était la première fois que j'étais conviée à quelque chose, personne ne savait vraiment encore de quoi j'étais capable. J'ai donc fait ce que n'importe qui a déjà fait : verser de l'alcool dans le jus de fruit.

…

Je te vois d'ici faire les gros yeux avec une belle facepalm, ma vieille. Bien que techniquement, c'est moi la plus vieille de nous deux. Bref, j'ai donc discrètement mis de l'hydromel dans la réserve de jus de fruit, un énorme saladier trônant sur la table centrale. Et devine qui a été le premier à venir se resservir dans mon punch ?... *roulement de tambours imaginaire* ce cher Legy ! (d'ailleurs, tu savais que Legy voulait dire mouche ? beurk ! tu imagines, une mouche blonde ?) Il semblerait que ce cher l'Oréal Prude, pourtant amateur de vin, ne cautionne pas que son fils boive ; j'ai compris ce soir-là pourquoi. Quand il boit beaucoup (mais alors, _vraiment _beaucoup) il oublie tout - y compris qu'il a bu. Et il commence à faire n'importe quoi : chanter à tue-tête, danser du rock, déclamer des poèmes sur la beauté de la mer et des voyages, renvoyer bouler son père en disant qu'il n'est qu'un "méchant ada rancunier et odieux envers tous ceux qui ont une pilosité faciale", avant de finir dans une fontaine pour décuver.

Depuis, va savoir pourquoi, je suis interdite de fête à Vert-Bois-le-Grand : à chaque fois qu'il y a une célébration, je me retrouve cloîtrée dans ma chambre avec des gardes en faction à la porte, à la fenêtre et sous le balcon. Le fait que Tauriel (vexée d'avoir failli à sa mission de protéger la famille royale de mon influence maléfique) s'en charge personnellement ajoute beaucoup à mon calvaire, je dois dire. Dans ces moments-là, j'ai un peu la haine.

Tu es donc définitivement une petite chanceuse, Valmae !

Avec toute mon amitié,

Nessa.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes ~ **

**vastrid : merci :D (et tu as raison : il faut être zen pour la supporter sans avoir des envies de meurtre...)**

**Chupa14 : ça va, ce n'était pas trop dur d'attendre ? ^^ il faut bien que Valmae soit un peu courageuse, surtout qu'elle n'a servi à... rien, ou presque. Même si l'intention était là, ce qui est le principal. Elle est bien récompensée après XD et ne t'inquiètes pas, elle saura se rendre utile. Un peu. Quand elle sera obligée. Et qu'elle en aura envie. (ça fait beaucoup de conditions, ça...)**

* * *

**Review ? :3 pour m'encourager ?  
**

**A la prochaine !**


	24. Troisième interlude

**Hello :D**

**Oui, je sais : je suis en retard. Pour diverses raisons (comme la Japan Expo où j'étais en compagnie de _shirosaki35_ aka la créatrice de Nessa, ou la fin de mon stage) mais je doute qu'elles vous intéressent tant que ça. L'interlude a donc un petit peu de retard mais ça reste encore raisonnable (non ?). As usual, les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en fin de chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Chère Nessa,

Tu as alcoolisé leur jus de fruit ?... sérieusement ?... il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'ils le prennent mal. N'empêche, c'est à se demander ce qu'a pu faire Thranduil pour que Legolas se montre à ce point odieux envers lui quand il est bourré. Et puis aussi, pourquoi sa Majesté L'Oréal Mirkwood (tu me contamines, avec tes surnoms à la con) se réserve le vin. De toute façon, il y a tellement de choses qu'on ne connaît pas sur les elfes de la Forêt Noire (hormis Tauriel qui raconte à qui mieux mieux son histoire tragique) ! Tu n'as jamais voulu savoir qui était la mère de Legolas, toi ?

…

Sans doute que non. Oublie ça : je n'ai rien dit. Tu es bien trop yaoiste pour t'intéresser à autre chose que les elfes mâ(ââââ)les de ton entourage de toute façon. Sarcasme mis-à-part, comment vas-tu ? pas trop fatiguée de devoir stalker jour et nuit, même si c'est par plaisir ? toujours autant en rupture avec la société elfique ? (en même temps, je vois mal comment cette situation pourrait changer)

Si je t'écris aujourd'hui avec un peu de retard, c'est parce que j'ai dû batailler toute la journée durant pour quelque chose, et que je n'ai réussi à avoir un peu de répit qu'à la minute où j'ai commencé cette lettre. Aujourd'hui, ô rage ô désespoir, j'ai voulu me couper les cheveux. Mais juste un peu ! faire les pointes parce qu'au bout de six mois à les laisser pousser sans rien faire, ils commencent à être un peu abîmés. Comme je ne suis pas non plus totalement stupide (quoique tu puisses en dire quant à ma politique de ne pas parler de mon statut de Gardien aux héritiers de Durïn), j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire moi-même et j'ai voulu demander l'aide de Fili et Kili.

Grossière erreur. Je me suis heurtée à une _muraille _- c'est plus un mur à ce niveau-là - d'incompréhension. Entre Fili qui tentait en vain de me convaincre que j'étais très bien avec les cheveux longs et qu'ils n'étaient pas abîmés du tout (le mot "fourche" ne doit pas faire partie de son vocabulaire) et Kili qui criait au scandale face aux trois centimètres que je voulais couper... J'ai eu une très très forte envie de me taper la tête contre un mur. Ou d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre, au choix.

Après deux heures (!) de débat, en désespoir de cause, j'ai donc saisie d'une paire de ciseaux pour trancher dans le vif ; paire de ciseaux que Kili m'a aussitôt arraché des mains avant de la donner à son frère aîné qui a alors soupiré, marmonné je-ne-sais-quel juron, puis s'est décidé à me couper quelques mèches. Tout ça pour trois malheureux centimètres de cheveux. Je ne trouve pas ça _affligeant _comme tu es sûrement en train de le penser - je te connais. Avec du recul, je dirais juste que c'est... le choc des cultures ? un peu rude, certes.

Trois heures pour me faire couper les cheveux : une heure par centimètre, en moyenne. Aouch. Je le ferais peut-être moi-même la prochaine fois - avec un miroir.

Fili a essayé de ne pas trop faire la grimace face au résultat (je crois qu'il préfère les filles assez barbues et avec des cheveux longs...) et Kili a boudé pendant le reste de l'après-midi. Ça m'a fait un peu mal au cœur, mais bon...

Tout va mieux maintenant puisque je suis en train de t'écrire cette lettre depuis les bras - endormis - de Fili. Toutes ces émotions, ajoutées à une patrouille de nuit, l'ont épuisé, je crois. Kili est parti faire du thé (pas salé, cette fois, il me l'a promis) mais je crois qu'il va vite revenir dormir dans leur salon lui aussi.

Avec toute mon amitié (et un brin de béatitude),

Valmae.

* * *

Ma chère Valmae,

Je vais bien, depuis la dernière fois, merci ~ j'ai même réussi à faire un saut à la fête, en fin de compte, quand Tauriel a eu le dos tourné. J'ai voulu piquer l'hydromel de Mr Smoothie (comme Mr Smith de _Mr&Mrs Smith_ mais en moins classe, plus végétarien et plus blond : en somme, plus ridicule) vu que je me demandais franchement s'il ne buvait pas du smoothie. Je ne l'ai jamais vu saoûl et les fruits ont dû lui monter au cerveau, d'où le fait qu'il n'accepte pas ma science infuse !... ouais, je sais, je pouvais me taire quand à la fin de la dernière phrase.

Sauf que je me suis fait (encore) griller - à croire qu'il a développé un sixième sens pour repérer mes conneries. J'ai donc fui et, chose intéressante, je me suis égarée dans la bibliothèque.

Crois-moi, tu a-do-rer-ais leur bibliothèque ! Il y a des étagères jusqu'au plafond, de grandes échelles roulantes, des tables pour travailler avec des canapés très confortables (sisi, je me suis cassée la figure dessus dans ma course donc je peux le confirmer) et énormément de livres d'histoire. A se demander ce que Thranduil fout avec tout ça, vu que je n'ai croisé aucun être vivant capable de lire dans cette forêt (ils sont tous débiles) ; à part Sebastian, parce que Sebastian, c'est le plus fort. Oh, et Radagast, mais uniquement quand ça lui chante. Bref, j'ai piqué les premiers rouleaux qui me passaient sous la main (bon, quand j'étais planquée dans ce qui me semble être une réserve ancienne de parchemins où personne n'a mis les pieds depuis des lustres). Bilan de la soirée : des textes écrits en quenya et puant la magie à plein nez (d'après ce que j'ai lu pour le moment, en diagonale), pas la moindre goutte d'hydromel et trois crises de colère (respectivement de la part : du garde qui m'a ramené dans ma chambre, de Tauriel qui nous a chopé en chemin, et de Mr Smoothie qui a décidé de m'enfermer à double-tour). C'est pas brillant.

Quant aux deux crétins qui n'ont pas voulu te couper les cheveux... est-ce qu'ils se rendent bien compte que c'est une atteinte à la liberté d'autrui que de faire ça ? tu leur a demandé un service à faire en tant qu'amis et ils t'envoient bouler ? mais révolte-toi ! Montre-leur qui c'est le boss en leur envoyant un éclair dans la figure ! (quoique... t'es pas encore capable d'actes magiques de ce niveau, pas vrai ?) Ou alors, fais la grève du chant ! (bon, Thorïn Je-voudrais-déjà-être-roi de la lignée des Pas-Contents risque de te virer mais il est jamais satisfait de toute façon...) On ne peut pas laisser faire ces sales machos ! On doit créer une association féministe pour défendre les droits de la femme en Terre du Milieu - elles en ont bien besoin. Surtout les humaines, en fait. Les naines ont de quoi faire avec leurs haches de guerre à portée de main pour la plupart, les femmes elfes sont relativement respectées (je répugne à le dire, mais les elfes sont les plus "civilisés" de ce côté-là), les Hobbites sont plus futées que leurs confrères (ce qui n'est pas très dur, en même temps), mais les humaines... quand je pense à ce que j'ai vu à Dale l'autre fois... d'ailleurs, il faudrait que je t'en parle de vive voix. J'ai croisé quelqu'un dont le nom devrait te rappeler quelque chose. Indice : cela désigne aussi (de façon phonétique, au moins) la fonction d'un gaulois crétin chantant aussi faux que moi et se baladant toujours avec une lyre ~

Avec toute mon amitié (et une bonne dose de malice),

Nessa.

* * *

**(oui : la partie de Nessa était aujourd'hui particulièrement délirante)  
**

**chlo : je crois que la partie elfique plaît à pas mal de monde, vu les retours que j'ai dans mes reviews XD merci du compliment, en tout cas ~**

**anonyme : les interludes sont publiés une fois par mois, jusqu'à ce que le prochain film sorte et que je me remette à écrire plus "sérieusement"...**

* * *

**Oh, j'ai re-fait une bande-annonce pour la seconde partie de cette fic. Vous auriez envie de la voir ?  
**

* * *

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !**


	25. Quatrième interlude

**Hello :)**

**Contre toute attente, je suis vivante (malgré mon rapport de stage à finir) et j'ai eu pas mal d'inspiration cet aprem' (au lieu de me concentrer sur mon boulot, ahum...) donc je vous livre cet interlude dans les temps ! Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont à la fin, comme d'habitude.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Ma chère Valmae-qui-a-de-la-chance-d'être-tranquille,

J'espère que tu vas bien. Pour ma part, je me sens assez fatiguée ces derniers temps. Pourquoi ? mais à cause de ta _foutue _idée d'association féministe, tiens !

Je t'ai déjà parlé des femmes elfes de la Forêt Noire ? elles sont désespérantes. Comme la plupart de leurs congénères d'Imladris ou de la Lorien, elles arrêtent tout maniement des armes dès qu'elles sont casées - pour l'éternité, en plus. Comment on dit, déjà ? "Ça doit être long, surtout la fin" ? Bref. J'ai entendu dire que la femme de Thranduil avait été un sacré phénomène dans son genre, mais d'après ce que j'ai lu, elle est aussi morte il y a un bail. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant dans les livres que j'avais piqué, en plus, si tu veux tout savoir. Rien que de la vieille paperasse. Fin de l'histoire.

En tout cas, ici la seule potentiellement capable et indépendante des hommes serait Tauriel. Oui : ce constat m'arrache la gorge. Rien qu'en voyant que j'ai écrit ça, je suis presque tentée de me frapper la tête contre un mur jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive... sauf que ça ne nous aidera pas à recruter pour l'asso'. C'est désespérant, surtout que je refuse catégoriquement d'intégrer la miss Mary-Sue rousse à nos alliées dans ce monde machiste ! J'y appose mon veto. Oh, et, pour tout dernier argument hormis ce que j'ai déjà pu te raconter sur elles dans nos précédentes lettres, j'ai appris qu'elle avait un faible pour les beaux archers... un peu exotiques... si tu vois ce que je veux dire. En même temps, si elle traîne avec Legolas mais qu'elle ne le relooke pas dès qu'il a le dos tourné, ou qu'elle ne se fait pas des films yaoistes dans le cas contraire, c'est qu'elle ne peut _pas _s'intéresser aux purs bishônens. En toute logique, elle est donc intéressée par... ahum, je vais te laisser deviner toute seule, hein. Je n'ai pas envie de finir en steak haché pour orc parce que je t'aurais amené trop vite à une conclusion que tu n'apprécieras sans doute pas.

Quoi de neuf, sinon ?... ah oui, je suis justement allée rendre les livres à la bibliothèque, mais cette fois il y avait du monde. Un vieux papy (enfin, derrière ses allures de jeune beau gosse, comme tous les elfes) sans doute en charge du bâtiment (avoue que tu l'envies...) me les arraché des mains avant de me virer (bon, d'accord, il m'a juste ramené à la porte avec toute la politesse possible, mais ça équivaut à se faire virer à grands coups de pieds aux fesses). Il avait un parchemin à la main, d'ailleurs ; je pense qu'il le lisait. Donc, rectification par rapport à ma dernière missive : les elfes sont assez intelligents pour lire, mais assez cons pour me virer - moi, la pauvre folle qui a besoin d'une solide rééducation - de leur bibliothèque. Attends, je veux bien être une méchante stalker avec de sales a priori mais avoue qu'ils font fort ! Depuis quand je suis pyromane ?! (parce que j'imagine qu'ils ont surtout peur de ça) Je n'ai strictement aucun intérêt pour de vieux bouquins relatant la façon dont on cuisinait au Second Âge, moi ! encore, si c'était des exploits de héros légendaires comme ceux du Silmarillion, je m'y plongerais sans hésiter - même si ça manque de yaoi à mon goût. Mais rien ! tout se transmet par le bouche-à-oreille, je pense. Ce qui ne m'arrange guère. Je n'ai rien à me mettre sous la dent, ce qui fait que je continue invariablement à écrire. Glorfindel voulait en lire un bout la dernière fois qu'il a fait le voyage depuis Imladris mais comme il risquait de tomber sur un lemon (ahum), je lui ai vite pris toutes mes feuilles des mains avant de l'embarquer aux cuisines pour piquer un peu d'hydromel pendant que la "Grande Blonde sur son Caribou" était trop occupé à siroter son vin. Je me demande si Bard faisait partie de l'expédition... j'espère qu'il ne va pas se faire harponner par inadvertance par Captain Redhead... (autrement dit, j'espère qu'il n'est pas idiot et ce n'est pas donné vu certaines rumeurs que j'entends à son propos ; même si les elfes ont tendance à être méprisants avec la race humaine en général, de toute façon)

Sur cette note pessimiste, je dois te laisser pour aller retrouver Sebastian et Radagast. Il paraît qu'ils ont quelque chose d'intéressant à me montrer - j'espère que ce n'est pas un accouplement d'araignées.

Avec toute mon amitié,

Nessa-la-désespérée-et-désepérante.

* * *

Ma chère Nessa,

Je vais bien, merci. Un peu fatiguée au niveau vocal, mais rien de grave : juste deux banquets qui se sont enchaînés trop rapidement. Les nains et leurs fêtes à répétition...

Essaie quand même, pour ta part, de ne pas en faire trop. Néanmoins, je tiens à te rappeler que c'était _ton _idée et que je ne suis absolument pas responsable de la situation présente ! J'admets que ce sont mes problèmes qui t'ont amené à penser que la Terre du Milieu avait besoin d'une association féministe (et je suis d'accord par rapport au machisme récurrent dont nous sommes victimes), mais _tu _as pris l'initiative de la créer.

Je vais quand même te donner une piste même si ça risque d'être coton d'enquêter sur place, vu que c'est aussi loin de chez toi que de chez moi : le Rohan. Il s'agit - et de loin - du pays le plus féministe de la Terre du Milieu. Les femmes apprennent à se battre, n'y sont pas sous-estimées et on leur fait pas (trop) la morale quand elles décident (secrètement) de se joindre à la bataille. Ou, en tout cas, pas celle du genre : "tu aurais mieux fait de rester dans ta cuisine". Je me demande si les abrutis qui ont le culot de dire ça se rappellent du nombre de couteaux qu'on peut trouver dans une cuisine...

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'abruti(e)s. C'est quoi le délire avec Tauriel ?! … des "archers exotiques" ? c'est une (**très**) déplaisante plaisanterie, j'espère ? tu dis qu'elle a des vues sur Bard ? mais attends, il n'est pas marié, aux dernières nouvelles ? tiens-moi informée là-dessus, s'il te plaît, parce que vu tes sous-entendus, ça risque de barder si je dois un jour la rencontrer. (en plus, si elle ne s'intéresse pas à Legolas, c'est qu'elle a quand même mauvais goût pour une elfe : il a un sens de la conversation pourri, mais si c'est son amie, elle doit y être habituée)

C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans les documents ? c'est vraiment dommage, j'aurais bien aimé y jeter un coup d'œil... et tu sais comment s'appelait la femme de Thranduil ? comment était-elle, selon ce que tu as lu ? et comment est-elle morte ? (oui, c'est ce qu'on appelle assommer quelqu'un de questions ; Fili rigole souvent en disant que je pose parfois des questions d'enfants, comme la signification de certains mythes nanesques)

Sur une note tout aussi pessimiste que la tienne, je termine donc cette missive rapidement avant que Kili ne m'embarque dans une énième fête - il est actuellement en train de taper à la porte en se marrant sous prétexte que les filles mettent trois plombes à s'habiller. Contrairement à lui (et Fili, et Thorïn, et quelques autres - humains et elfes - que je ne nommerais pas), tout le monde ne peut pas être beau en un clin d'œil, y compris avec des fringues déchirés et du sang partout !

Avec toute mon amitié...

Valmae.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Chupa14 : ouais, il y en a qui ont de la chance... quand elles ne se font pas embarquer dans des missions grandiloquentes aux allures de suicide collectif XD (bon, j'exagère, mais on n'en est pas si loin que ça) merci pour tes encouragements, en tout cas ! :3**

**laura : Wahou ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, déjà, et encore merci pour tous ces compliments :D (on se ronge tous les ongles d'impatience en attendant ce film ^^) "Pour Kili, c'est évident" ? XD haha, tu ne sauras ça que lorsque les "vrais" chapitres reprendront ! comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Mais oui, il y aura des couples. Parce que même Nessa a le droit d'avoir une moitié - un peu moins frappée qu'elle, sinon le monde serait en sérieux danger U_U et oui, ces lignes sur la Bataille des Cinq Armées sont de mon invention. Mais je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de te faire pleurer O.O (et une Mary-Sue est un OC excessivement beau, fort, avec un passé tragique et une famille impressionnante ^^ je fais tout mon possible pour que Valmae et Nessa n'en deviennent pas...) encore merci, en tout cas !**

* * *

**Pffffiou ! ^^ Une bonne chose de faite !**

**Review ? (c'est fou comme ça me motive) :3**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
